A Power Which Resides
by Petroleumjellydotone
Summary: it would be a lie to say that lily and james potter are dead. they never died, but that did not stop the world from being liars, until now. JL, HG, RH and more Plus Sirius LIves. On hold for the time being.
1. Chapter 1: The End and a New Beginning

**A.N. Hey everybody, thanks for reading. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own it I swear!**

**Chapter One:**

**The End and a New Beginning. **

Lily and James Potter sat in a cell in the deep of Voldemort's Lair. Crying in each others arms, it was the 31st of October and they had been captured.

Voldemort had a plan that had long been in action, and he had found out whom there secret keeper was, Peter. He made his way to their home with a few of his most loyal and great Death Eaters. Unaware of what was going on, both Lily and James were stunned before they could raise their wands.

The Death Eaters had then left to bring there new captives back to their hide out, where they would later force them to join the dark side. Voldemort proceeded to kill the prophesized threat that was currently taking a nap in his room, unbeknownst to the actions that had just taken place or the ones that were about to.

When Lily and James had woken up, all they could do was cry for there little boy who was supposed to grow up loved and cared for, but wouldn't because he was most likely long since dead.

Neither of them could do anything for their bundle of joy, except cry and grieve for him to be in their arms once more, giggling and producing endless amounts of joy and happiness.

They thought of how much they loved him and only that, and did not realize that with these thoughts they were saving their son's life.

At that moment in time Harry James Potter had become the boy who lived.


	2. Chapter 2: Befuddlement is sometimes

**Disclaimer: Honestly how many times do I have to tell you? Very well one more time, I DON'T own HARRY potter!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Befuddlement is Sometimes the Best Way to Go**

James was currently holding his distraught wife in his arms, he himself was not holding up much better in hers. A minute or so had passed like this before a bright white light seeped in the door of their prison cell and the door itself blasted open.

James and Lily sat shocked and wondering why in fact the door had been opened. Afraid that it would be a much unwanted visitor, the two crept into the shadows trying there best to hide from view, but in a cell it would not prove to be very helpful.

They waited quietly but nobody came, and there in front of them lay their desired escape.

After a moment or to, the two had come to a mutual decision and they took hold of each others hands and headed for the door. They cautiously walked out not knowing what would be on the other side. Nothing was there, and in fact the place seemed positively empty, but not in a way that gave you hope, but in a way that made you know that something had gone wrong.

The two headed through the maze of different passages and staircases, until they reached the main landing. Expecting to see many robed and clad death eaters there they were surprised to find the place utterly deserted.

They had found their wands in a pot on the mantel piece, and thought it was quite stupid that they were there when any person could come by and claim them. But then again, who were they to call the Death Eaters smart?

"Lily" James said speaking shakily for the first time since they had come to the horrid place.

"Yes" she replied, equally shaken.

"I think that we need to go back to the house and see what happened"

At this Lily could not speak, she and her husband would have to return to a place that would only bring them more tears, what would they find? And what would they not?

She simply nodded her head, and they both apparated to their house, in order to find any trace of hope or any trace of sheer misery.

**A.N. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**Love to the readers and reviewers,**

**Petroleumjellydotone **


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Discoveries

**Chapter 3:**

**Unwanted Discoveries**

Lily and James were cautiously walking up their street towards their home. They were nervous, as to who or what they would find.

They turned the corner that would bring them to something that they would not want to see.

There in the middle of the row of houses, was an empty lot where their wonderful house once stood. They took one teary-eyed look at each other before running towards their previous home.

As they arrived upon the scene they noticed that what left of the house was in complete shambles.

Bricks and ash intertwined around them, and underneath was all there precious belongings crushed just like their hearts; the one thing they could not find was their son.

Lily began to cry into the shoulder of her husband once more. James yet refused to believe that his wonderful angel of a son was dead.

He pulled a still crying Lily over with him to a neighbor's home, of which they knew was the gossiper of the neighborhood, and knocked loudly on the door.

"I'm coming, hold your horses" the elderly gossip replied.

The door swung back to reveal a tiny women with a long neck from spending most of her life trying to view other people's business and wrinkled skin dusted with bright red blush. She was a sight all in her own.

"Yes?" she asked, somewhat annoyed at the visit so late in the night.

"We- we were wondering if you knew what happened to our son"

Being the gossip of the neighborhood, the women had every idea of what had happened to the child.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about that but somebody took him away about an hour ago, you have my condolences"

This was too much for Lily. She collapsed on the front step, as the women shut her door. James was not much far behind there that sat for half an hour or so weeping about their baby boy, Harry.

They did not know it at the time, but their baby boy was very much alive and currently falling asleep in the arms of Hagrid, the giant just over Bristol.

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews and reading I love you for it!**

**Petroleumjellydotone.**


	4. Chapter 4: of what they desire

**A.N. just for the reader's awareness, Harry's years appear unchanged up to book five with the exception that Sirius does not die. **

**Disclaimer: this is probably by now self explanatory there fore I will just say that I don't own Harry potter and I am not the glorious J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 4: **

Half an hour later, the couple moved from their steps and trekked back across their street to what was left of their home.

They took one last look around for anything that could give them a sign of hope.

The only thing that they could find was a small picture of Harry, which used to hang on their aluminum fridge, laughing happily for all to see.

James picked up the picture, careful not to break it, and placed it safely in his robe pocket, where it was it laid next to his wand.

What was left of the Potters, or so they thought, took one last look at their home. The home where Harry had grown up, the home where they had fallen into the roles of parents, the home that had been destroyed along with Harry because of Peter and Voldemort. They then apparated away to a little town in Ireland, where they would continue to mourn and eventually move on...

Harry himself had just come to a new town as well. Harry had just left the Wizarding World, a supposed orphan of only one year old, which had temporarily defeated Voldemort, to be placed on the doorstep of his mother's sister's house with nothing but a letter explaining how his parents had supposedly died and how Harry needed to stay with them.

Harry would be discovered early the following morning when his aunt Petunia would come out to fetch the milk bottles.

Harry was asleep in his basket, unaware that half the world at the moment was mourning the death of the parents that he did not know, and celebrating the fact that he had "defeated" the darkest wizard to arise since Grindewald, of which he had no clue he had done.

/ **1997/**

James Potter sat in his kitchen staring at his first born's, Harry, picture. Today was his sixteenth birthday. He had been "dead" for fifteen years, and not a day passed when he and his wife did not think about him.

Over the past fifteen years, they had both slowly come to terms with the death of their beloved son, and gradually moved on they had two more kids, Twins. Isabelle and Brandon, they were both a year younger than Harry.They loved their kids unconditionally, but they had always held a special place in their hearts for Harry. Not only was he their first born, but he was just such a bright and lovable kid, and the fact that he was no longer with them hurt like hell.

James and Lily had left the Wizarding World that day. They still used their wands, but preferred not to they usually did things the muggle way.

Isabelle had been uncovered as a witch when she accidentally dyed her fathers head green after a heated argument. It was then that Lily and James had to come clean with the fact that they were a witch and Wizard to their children. Their children in turn told them that they had suspected for quite a while now.

Brandon had also soon discovered that he was magical when he accidentally blew up the TV after they had canceled his program.

Lily and James did not want to go back to the Wizarding World, so instead they taught their children all they knew; which in turn was a lot.

Lily, who used to work alongside her husband as an Auror, had taken up a job at a local school teaching muggle English. All her students supposedly liked her and her teaching methods. They said that she was not at all like the drone they had had before her. Lily was happy about that.

James had taken up a job at local sports store where he had recently been appointed store manager. He was happy, but it was nothing like the thrill of being an Auror had given him.

Their children, of course knew of Harry, though they had never met him personally. They always walked past his picture when they entered the kitchen, where it hung on the aluminum fridge just like it used to.

James and Lily felt horrible about leaving the Wizarding World, but they could not face returning knowing what that world had caused them to lose. They hoped that Sirius and Remus understood.

James sighed as he remembered his little baby boy. Harry had always been a happy kid, always with a smile on his face, especially when his godfather Sirius made a fool of himself in the living room of their old house. He missed those times; in fact he missed his best friend almost as much as he missed his son.

James always wondered what would happen if he went and knocked on Sirius' or Remus' door, but then again why couldn't he; it would not do too much harm, would it?

**A.N. I enjoyed writing this chapter but please tell me what you think in a review. **

**Love to the readers and reviewers,**

**Petroleumjellydotone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wishes Granted

**Chapter Five: **

**Grimmauld Place:**

"Make a wish Harry" Ginny, Harry's girlfriend said, as Harry lent over his sixteenth birthday cake to blow out the candles.

Harry knew what he would wish for he had been wishing the same thing since he first learned that his parents had died.

He blew out the candles, and every one cheered.

Sirius, Harry's godfather stood next to his godson as proud of the boy as ever before. Harry just last year had rescued him from the veil that would have been his death, had he not pushed him out of the way of the stunner, he would be forever in his godson's debt for that.

It was such a pleasure to see Harry laughing and enjoying himself among people he loved, it did not happen so often, thanks to Voldemort and his obsession to kill those around Harry, just last year alone Harry had lost his friend Luna Lovegood at the battle in the department of mysteries.

Shortly after the event he had been told the prophecy that would end it all good or bad. Harry now as he thought had a reason to blame himself for every death that happened in between now and that final battle, there fore leaving him sad and serious most of time, something that a kid of his age should never have to be.

The party continued until nine o'clock that evening, as everybody needed a good night sleep as they were going to diagon alley tomorrow to visit Fred and George's shop.

Harry thanked everyone grandly for their gifts and for the party, that had been the first time he had ever had a birthday party, the Dursley's had seen to that, but he did not live with them anymore, not since earlier this summer their abusive nature towards Harry had been discovered by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

He then headed up to bed, hoping that tonight no nightmares would torture his sleep, but Voldemort would have other ideas in plan for his "birthday gift".

James sat in his kitchen contemplating whether or not to go and visit his old friends, it could not do anything damaging, could it?

He missed them so much; one visit would not hurt, would it?

"That's it I am going" he said out loud to himself.

He got out of his bar stool seat and proceeded to right a note to his wife telling him he was going out for a little while, just then she herself walked into the room.

"Hi sweetie" she said and kissed him swiftly on the cheek, as she went to go put her groceries in the refrigerator.

"Hi hon. hey um I am going out for a while"

"Where to?" She asked confused, usually on this day they spent the day at home remembering their son what could not wait until tomorrow.

James looked at his wife; he could not lie to her. "I'm, I'm going to see moony and padfoot"

Lily went stone still; it was not that she to do not want to go it was just it had been so long, what they would say. After thinking it over for a few minutes, she decided.

"Well then I am coming to"

"Really?"

"Of course, they are my friends as well"

"Of course, well why don't we tell the kids that we are leaving for a little while"

"no need, I asked Mrs. Tobin's, if they could stay the night, Brandon gets on just great with Sam, and same goes for Izzy and Gina."

"Oh okay then well than shall we go?"

"Where to first?"

"well knowing Sirius he has probably moved six or so times in the past fifteen years, you know him, but I would not be surprised if Remus still lived in that apartment"

"Yeah your probably right, so Remus' first"

James nodded and they counted softly in their heads and apparated away.

Lily and James both around with a faded pop outside the apartment that they had not been to in a good fifteen years.

They took a deep breath in unison, and glanced quickly at one another, with a brief nod James reached to the bright blue door and knocked lightly but hard enough for Remus to hear.

"Coming, coming" James and Lily could hear muffled through the door.

They had to wait several more minutes as Remus undid some protective charms so that he could first at least see who was at the door. Lily and James waited patiently knowing that Remus and Sirius had probably waited patiently for fifteen years for them to come and knock on the door.

Remus was sitting with a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table, he was tired like always but tonight he was slightly more energetic as it had been Harry's birthday and it had been so good to see Harry happy and laughing like he used to before to many troubles had reached his doorstep.

Just as he finished putting the half empty milk carton back in his muggle fridge he heard a knock at the door.

'Who could that be' he thought knowing that if it was Sirius or the order they would have fire called him.

He mumbled that he was coming and did just that. He headed over to his door and started to undo all off the protection shields, being a member of a secret organization to put an end to Voldemort certainly put you on a hit list.

Finally they were all gone, and he walked up to the door and peered through the muggle peep hall, and saw something that he was not prepared for.

Knowing very well that they might be death eaters and there fore would not wait very much later for entry he opened the door prepared to fight them.

The door swung open and James and lily saw their old friend Remus Lupin with his wand pointed at them.

"Who are you, and what kind of a sick joke do you think that you are playing"

"whoa, moony its us, James and Lily no need to get so defensive" James said glad to see his friends face once more, he regretted ever leaving without saying goodbye.

His friend looked so tired and old, though he was only 35 years old. His lycanthropy was showing through more than it had back in his school days, his dirty blonde hair was littered with small silver streaks, and his face wore wrinkles from a gaunt face that had been morphed to many times.

"That is impossible, Lily and James Potter are dead, now show who you really are before I send for the ministry"

"Moony seriously it is us, look I will prove it" James said somewhat confused as to why his old friend thought that he was dead, he was concerned greatly at the attitude that moony had put forth.

"You have five minutes or I send for the ministry" Remus said, he had ounce of hope in his heart that they were actually telling the truth.

James thought for a minute, "Back in school you, Sirius, me and that disgusting rat peter, were part of a group called the marauders"

"Anyone could have found that out" Remus said simply.

"We called ourselves, moony, wormtail, padfoot, and prongs, you because you are a werewolf, Pettigrew because he had the animagus form of a rat, Sirius because he had the animagus form of a dog, and prongs because I have the animagus for of a stag."

"Many are aware of this" Remus said, though that ounce of hope was starting to grow.

"Um… In fourth year the marauders as we called ourselves made a map of Hogwarts called the Marauders Map, it showed everything and anyone, what they were doing of every minute of every day, but it was confiscated in our seventh year by filch"

Remus was more now on the believing terms now since so few knew of their invention but decided to put them through a test, " if you are really James and Lily then you would not mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Both lily and James nodded grateful that there old friend would even believe them at this point.

"First off, when I was back in school I told the marauders only that I had a crush on one of lily's friends who was it"

This time it was lily that answered, "That would be Marie"

That ounce of hope just kept bouncing higher and higher, "okay next question, in sixth year who was it that found out about my lycanthrope"

"Unfortunately it was Snape, after Sirius accidentally set him on your tracks after a particularly vicious prank done by the Slytherin's."

It just kept growing and growing…

"One, one more question, what was the exact date that Lily finally accepted to go on a date with James" he knew that the real James would know this after pining for the girl for six years.

"That is the easiest question ever; it was our seventh year, January 13th, 1977 at exactly 4:53."

Remus paled considerably at this he could not deny it any longer, they looked exactly like lily and James did, they acted in the same mannerisms, with James patting his hair, while lily would shift back and forth on her feet just like at school, and on top of appearances and actions they had answered every single question right, right down to the last minute.

"Lily, James, its really you isn't it" Remus said his eyes glazing over.

"Of course it is who you thought it was Moony"

Remus did not answer he just gave them both a hug that would leave imprints on their backs. He could not believe it his best friends were alive, but how?

"I don't understand how you are alive?"

"What do you mean how are we alive?"

"You have been dead for the past fifteen years have you not?" Remus asked.

"no we haven't, after we learnt that Harry had died we moved to Ireland, seeking a cut off from the wizarding world completely as it had failed us we are sorry that we never said goodbye, I did not even think that you would think us dead." James said very fast.

"Harry? Dead? Harry is not dead James; he is very much a live"

"what are you talking about, he died" lily said Trying her best not to completely get his hopes up at the fact that Remus had just said that her son was alive, tears were in her eyes as well by now.

"I think that this would be a good time to call Sirius and Dumbledore" Remus said feeling that not only would this be one of the happiest nights of his life it would also be a very long one.

**A.N. So what do you think so far? I can't believe I wrote so much well at least I feel like did well you know the drill you read then review and then I thank and update, so lets get this process rolling people Review! **

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers, much love goes out**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	6. Chapter 6:reunions are not always how th

**Chapter Six:**

Ginny stormed up the stairs ready to give Harry the biggest lecture of his life, she climbed and climbed until she was outside the door of Buck beaks room.

She breathed in deeply, let it out and with out knocking because A) she knew that it would get her no where and B) if she had a purpose like she did, than knocking would just prolong this purpose and be of no use. So she marched right in.

What she saw almost made her rethink her decision, she saw Harry sitting on the floor staring at the wall, barely even acknowledging that someone had entered the room, the only way she knew that he knew was that he was shifting his feet and his breathing pace had quickened.

"Harry" she said in a soft but firm voice.

He did not grant any evidence that he had heard her and continued his staring, she tried again a little louder this time but either Harry was stone deaf or just did not want to hear her.

She would not give up that easily she walked right up to him and sat in front of him so that eyes no longer bored in to the wall but right into her own deep chocolate brown eyes, then she slapped him out of his musings.

He looked unphased by the blow and just stared at the red head in front of him.

Ginny shivered at his stare, his face hid all signs of emotion while his eyes contradicted him, and she saw pure sadness, anger, and depression. She looked right back into the emerald green orbs forcing the other to look and see her.

Suddenly Harry's eyes welled up with tears, and he started crying his eyes out, he could not contain his sadness anymore.

Ginny reached out to him and held him in a loving hug he tried to fight it but she would not let go and Harry was to weak to try to get out of the grasps of Ginny Weasley or maybe he simply just did not want to.

**A.N. okay I know now that I have probably been dubbed as the worlds all time shortest chaptering author, but I just could not handle all that sadness and stuff in one chapter. **

**Love to readers and reviewers,**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	7. Chapter 7: Marauders Reunion, reintroduc

**Chapter Seven:**

**Marauders reunion; the reintroductions of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. **

As soon as all the hugs and tears had perished, Sirius sat with the biggest grin on his face.

The marauders had reunited something that up till now had only been a dream for all of them.

"So what have you been doing up till now?" Sirius asked James and Lily it felt so good to be connected with his best friends once more.

"Us? Well after we left we got a small house in Ireland where we still live today, and we got into the muggle routine of things, though we still used magic for things sometimes, like when the car broke down and such, we have two more children, Isabelle she is fifteen as of June and Brandon who was fourteen in April." Lily answered, so happy to be in contact with her best friends again and to see that her firstborn son was in fact alive.

"Wow, so we have more junior marauders to train up" Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a wide grin, that even after fifteen years James and lily knew all to well.

"And what about you two any kids anybody special" James said with a smile.

Simultaneously they said "no" for two completely different reasons.

Sirius, had no one special or any kids unless you counted being Harry, but he was not really his, he was just the godfather. This was mainly due to the fact that he had been in Azkaban for twelve years and had been on the run since then, which did not give him much time to look into settling down, but he did not tell James this, he did not know if he could.

Remus had no one special or any kids unless once again you could place Harry to fit that role, they were close friends, and Remus might as well have been a second godfather to the boy. The reason that he remained all alone was because mainly of his lycanthrope he in his eyes could not offer anything to a person, for most saw him as a monster, though he like others knew that there was a certain metamorphamagus that seemed to have her eyes on him.

"Oh. Well then when can we see our son, we want to see him as soon as possible" James aid with a look of pure excitement on his face, what would his boy look like, how would he react? All these questions ran through his mind and out his mouth, to those that had known Harry for probably fifteen or so years seeming that Harry probably went to live with Sirius after they supposedly died.

"Slow down there Prongs" Remus said, smiling he was just overjoyed that his friends were not dead, that smiling seemed to come naturally.

"Well, I do not think that it would be wise for you to meet him tonight, the shock will probably do a lot of damage to him, I think we should wait until tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said the twinkle yet to be extinguished from his blue eyes.

"But Albus he is going to Fred and Georges shop tomorrow morning" Sirius said, knowing that this was something that Harry had been looking forward to, he had completely forgotten about the fact that Harry's parents had just returned from the 'dead' and he would probably rather see them.

"All the more reason for them to meet him tomorrow the rest of the house will be out and it may deem easier to relay this information to him." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"oh yeah" Sirius said the light bulb suddenly igniting in his head.

"So, what can you tell us about him?" lily asked eagerly, she wanted to know about every second of Harry's life as a mother should.

Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore exchanged a look, would they really want to know all about Harry's life? Were they the ones to tell them?

They decided quickly that this was Harry's story not there's and that he would have to tell them when he trusted them enough to do so.

"well, it is not our story to tell, it's Harry's and I am sure he will tell you all about his past years after he learns to trust you and if not then we will answer your questions" Remus said with confidence, how were James and Lily going to react when they found out about the horrific past that Harry had had?

"and let me tell you from experience that Harry does not trust people very easily like he used to, I remember the first time that he met me, he had me at wand point threatening my life, and judging by the looks on your faces that probably was not the best thing to say" Sirius said in one breath, and then hit himself on the head.

Before they could discuss further into these matters, Dumbledore saved the day "well then I think that it might be a good idea if we all go back to headquarters it will be a lot safer there, and I do not think that we want this new discovery getting out into the open just yet. So shall we?"

The others all nodded all thinking there own thoughts, before they grabbed on to the newly made port key, and swirled off to Grimmauld place, where tomorrow would be a new day a day that they all would remember just like this one.

**A.N. so Harry did not meet his parents in this one I know but if I get a few reviews I know that he will in the next one I just thought that I needed to go a bit further into the marauders and lily's reunion, so what did you think. Next chapter is where it begins again for the potters. **

**Love to the readers and reviewers. **


	8. Chapter 8: when the potters met harry

**Chapter Eight**

**When The Potter's met Harry… chaos erupted… **

The five wizards and one witch landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld place no body was around as it was only about 4 in the morning and everyone was still asleep.

They had all maintained their composure except James and lily that were a bit rusty with any sort of wizard transportation as they had not used it in 15 years; they were actually surprised to say the least that they had made it to Remus' place without splinching.

Sirius stood straighter and wiped off his robe out of habit, and in a cheerful voice said "well I am going to go check on Harry" he started to move out of the room when…

"Can we come to please" James said he sounded like a two year old asking to go to McDonalds but he did not care he wanted to see his son even if it was only when he was asleep.

The group looked at Dumbledore expectantly all wearing there best puppy dog face, the headmasters eyes twinkled, "very well but you will have to remain under the disillusionment charm and silent"

The two eager adults nodded their heads vigorously, they just could not bare to contain there excitement they may not be able to reach out and hold their son yet or speak to him but just see the son they thought had died fifteen years ago seemed adequate, they could not believe what a simple visit to an old friend had gotten them into but you could say that they did not regret their decision in the slightest.

Dumbledore tapped the two on the head with his wands, and they both felt the effects of the disillusionment charm being placed on them, before they hurried after Sirius who had started for the door again.

They climbed the stairs as silently as possible they did not want anyone to wake up thus leading to an awkward meeting in the early morning.

Sirius walked up to one door in particular the door that led to the room in which Harry and Ron shared.

Not knowing where James and lily were exactly he put his finger to his lips in a hushing motion, James rolled his eyes at his friend but could not help but think than the was glad that Sirius was so courteous and respectful of Harry's feelings.

They wordlessly followed Sirius into the room.

They saw two beds the first one they looked at bore a boy of sixteen with bright red hair and long figure; he was snoring loudly and looked like he was not going to wake anytime soon.

They turned their eyes now on the other bed the one that held there son, but nothing was peaceful about how Harry was sleeping. Harry was thrashing and squirming in his sheets, he looked as if he was in pain.

Sirius went up to his godson, and cast a silencing charm around his bed so Ron would not wake up, and proceeded to shake Harry awake.

"Harry" he called willing him to wake up he was worried about what was occurring.

A minute or so later the boy's eyes shot open and he gathered himself together with a few short pants, what ever he had seen this time had truly disturbed him.

Sirius pulled Harry into a brotherly/fatherly embrace, James could not help but feel jealous he felt guilty he should be the one sitting their comforting his son, but it was obvious that he couldn't and there fore he was grateful that Sirius was.

Harry settled into Sirius' embrace and slowly he drifted back to sleep he had left the torture of Voldemort but had entered his own torturing dreams made by his own free will not that he had asked for them.

Sirius sat and watched the boy for a minute before tucking him in and turning away motioning with his hands that the invisible lily and James should follow him.

When the three of them left the confinements of Harry's room and had entered Sirius' the two Potters immediately started questioning Sirius, who had been waiting for it to come.

"What the hell was happening with him?" James had said, he was overjoyed that his son looked just like him it made him swell with pride, but seeing his son with a look of terror on his face and tossing and turning his best looking as if he wanted to scream in any second.

"Calm down James it was just a nightmare he will be fine it is not the first one"

"What do you mean it is not the first one"

"I will let Harry tell you when he is ready it is his story his life and I refuse to intervene with out his permission"

James sat down on a chair and put on a sulky face, "so when do we meet him?" he asked.

"Well hopeful Dumbledore has figured that out by now so lets go see him" Sirius said glad that James had not tried to force the information out of him like he used to at school, he could still remember the time when he was placed under the tickling charm for ten minutes straight before he gave in and told James the latest secret. They went down stairs and into the kitchen where Remus sat at the table with Dumbledore in hushed conversation thinking of how best to let Harry knows.

They joined them at the table, and soon they were all thinking the clock chimed five, they would only have two or so hours before Mrs. Weasley would come down stairs to start breakfast.

They thought for an hour more before coming across a plan, they would just come right out and say it and wait for the consequences, it was better then trying to beat around the bush especially in Harry's case.

So they waited, all eager and anxious until six o'clock. James and Lily were put under the disillusionment charm once more they did not want Molly finding out just yet, Harry deserved to know first.

"Good morning, Remus, Sirius, Albus! What are you doing here, are you staying" Molly, said surprised that the headmaster was hear so early and looking so casual.

"Why yes I am staying if you do not mind"

"Why of course not" with this she went around to make the breakfast for everyone.

"Oh and molly please do not wake Harry up this morning, he can not go to diagon alley today"

"Well okay but I will not be the one to tell him he can't I don't want to be in the middle of another one of your arguments, but if you say he needs to say then so be it" She said before heading up the stairs to wake everyone but Harry.

Dumbledore nodded his head at the women she was right, she would not have to tell Harry why he could not go to Diagon alley today they were.

Half an hour later the other residences of Grimmauld place had all left to go to the twins joke shop but not after protesting that Harry should be allowed to come as well, but with a final word from Sirius and Remus they left.

Twenty minutes past nervously and Harry came into the kitchen not looking very amused, "why didn't you wake me, they all left without me"

"Good morning Harry, yes I am fine thanks for asking would you like some toast." Sirius said suddenly reminded of how much Harry looked like his father even at the ages they both were now.

"why am I not at the shop with everyone else?" he asked pointing his question at Dumbledore, "and don't you dare give me crap about protection not being "adequate" I know you have been planning this trips protection for a month now."

James and lily sat unbeknownst to there son in shock of how much their son looked and acted like them. They beamed with pride and were drowned in confusement, why would he need so much protection for something just as simple as a trip to diagon alley?

"well Harry you see it was not exactly our faults that you could not go you see last night we got some unexpected visitors" Remus said calmly, he knew that this was all going to seem very unrealistic to him.

"So what do they have to with me, and why does that prevent letting me go to diagon alley today"

"Well you see Harry," Sirius said getting up and walking over to his godson. " The people were 'relatives' of yours and we thought that you might want to meet your parents."

With these words James and Lily could feel the charm on themselves disappear and they stood in plain view to their son.

Harry stood, stone still, how could Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus three of the people that he trusted most play such a sick joke on him, without thinking Harry punched his godfather in the face and ran out of the room.

Behind he left a teary eyed lily and James, a sad Dumbledore, a partially amused but other then that sad Remus, and a swearing Sirius who was holding his nose to stop it pouring blood all over the 'clean' kitchen.

**A.N. okay well Harry met his parents or the 'imposters' sorry about Harry punching Sirius I just felt like he had to punch someone, and I could not picture him punching any of the others, but hey we all know that he will believe eventually so tell me what you think I know that It probably was a bit confusing but I was kind of dancing and talking on the phone while writing it while thinking about other things so oh well the confusing bits can always be cleared up, anyways tell me what you think I love to hear it.**

**Love to the readers and reviewers,**

**Petroleumjellydotone**


	9. Chapter 9: It helps when you believe

**Chapter Nine:**

**It helps when you believe…**

Harry had never been so mad at his godfather in his entire life, how dare he do that to him. He knew that Harry had had nightmares again last night and then he does something like this?

Harry ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room, with no intention of coming out any time soon.

**Downstairs:**

"Should somebody go up after him?" James asked uncertainly he was scared, scared that his son would never believe them.

"No we need to give him some time to cool off, or he will go and do something stupid" Sirius said.

"Well won't he do something stupid now?" Lily said desperately wanting to speak and hug her son, but knowing that if things continued the way they were at the moment that that would not happen for a while yet.

" no If I know Harry he will be sitting upstairs on his bed and will think for a while all the while getting more angry and then will start throwing things around and yelling" Sirius said, remembering past occasions like his visit to Dumbledore's office the end of last year after Luna's death.

It turns out Sirius knew his godson quite well as a minute later they heard the crash of a lamp hitting the ground forcefully, and a holler of "BASTARD"

The residents of the kitchen flinched and with out word plonked themselves on the chairs and benches waiting for when they would hear nothing but silence coming from upstairs.

**Ten minutes later:**

James sat looking at the table while listening to his son yelling and throwing things one floor above him.

He suddenly remembered something, "the kids" he said out loud.

"Huh" they all returned with.

"Brandon and izzy, we never picked them up, oh my god what are they going to say when they find this oh shit"

"Calm down James" Sirius said. "listen you go get your kids and explain to them what's going on but I would not think it would be wise to bring them back here at the moment" Sirius said and then winced as he heard several plates that used to line Harry's wall smash to the ground.

"What about Harry I want to be here when he comes out" James said.

"Don't worry you will be back long before that is done with" Remus said as yet another piece of china smashed.

James nodded his head, he looked at his wife he knew that she desperately wanted to stay so he pecked her on the cheek and then apparated to his house, there he found his other two kids staring expectantly at him for some sort of explanation.

"Um, you better sit down guys" James said nervously this was going to be difficult.

**Half an hour later at the potter's house: **

James had just finished their story, and the two teens in front of him sat shocked, the brother that they never knew and had never met with the exception of seeing his baby picture on their fridge or hearing there parents talk about him sometimes was alive.

This was a lot to take in but they seemed to be taking it rather well and in the end they were both excited to meet there older brother both wondering what he was like, they did not know that secretly James and lily were wondering the exact same thing.

"well guys as glad as I am that you want to meet, you can't do it at this moment, Harry is not on the same believing terms as the rest of us and it might take a little convincing, now me and your mother will be gone for probably most of the night but one of our old school friends who I told you about might stop by, will you two be all right?" he asked he did not want to leave them behind he wanted them all to meet again and start a new life together but he knew that it would best for everyone if they waited, after all this was all new to them.

The answers came as "yeah we will be fine" and "do what you have to do we will be fine" James smiled at his son and daughter; he just could not wait for the moment that would hopefully be soon when he would be looking at his two sons and daughter.

He gave them each a hug and then apparated back to Grimmauld place, having learnt the location before he left.

**Back at Grimmauld:**

James arrived with a pop, to find Sirius, lily, and Dumbledore all sitting at the table waiting.

"Where's Remus?" James asked upon his entry.

"He is upstairs trying to talk to Harry" Sirius said.

"Any luck so far"

The truth of the matter was that they did not know the screaming and crashing of objects had abruptly stopped ten minutes before now and they could no longer here any sound though they were sure that Remus had spared their ears by casting a silence charm.

"So now we wait"

"Yes now we wait"

James grasped his wife's hand and held on tightly they smiled at each other knowing that it would all work out in the end… hopefully.

**Harry's trashed room:**

Harry through everything in sight, he could not believe that Sirius would do such a thing to him.

He felt betrayed, he felt his heart rip to shreds as he thought of the 'imposters' and how there appearances had fooled him for a second into believing his godfather, but it could not be true he had learnt along time ago that appearances are not always what they seem to be and in this case that downstairs was not lily and James potter they were the phonies.

This was when Harry had stopped his rant of throwing and yelling, his mind was overwhelmed, he could not grasp any of the information swirling through his mind he could not tell thought from thought he could not tell the real from the fake he sat on his floor his eyes glazed over trying to find some thought that he could hold on to, but it was all moving to fast.

This was when Remus knocked on the door. Harry did not answer but judging by the fact that Remus came in anyways meant that he did not expect Harry to openly let him in.

"Harry"

"What, come to feed me some more lies well it's too bad that I am full" Harry said with an angry tone.

"Harry you need to listen to mean, Sirius, Sirius was not lying"

"I thought you were the smart one Remus I thought that by now you would have realized my parents are dead, "

"Harry trust me I thought the same as you I thought they were dead but Harry there is a story to why they are not you see Harry…"

Remus spent the next half an hour explaining to Harry what had happened the previous night all of what he learned and did, for once Harry knew the complete truth no lies.

Harry sat shocked, he could not wrap his head around the fact that his parents were alive, living and breathing and had been for fifteen years, while they settled down again and moved on he had experienced things that no body should ever have to deal with, why did they leave?

"Harry is you listening"

Harry was in such shock all he could do was shake his head.

"Harry I know that it is something that will take a while to get used to but you need to face the fact that your parents are alive and that you will have to meet them eventually."

Remus said calmly.

"If they have been alive all along and you have not been lying to me then why did I have such a horrible life why did I not grow up with them why did they not search for me?"

"Harry they thought you were dead and got the wrong idea from a witness, they had no reason not to believe them, they were overwhelmed with grief and loss and they could not bear event he wizarding world, if they could have found you if they had any reason to believe that you were alive then they never would have never left understand that"

Harry sat for a long while just staring at the wall thinking over the whole story that he had learnt, he was overjoyed but did not want to swell with happiness because he did not want to get his hopes, he was scared that if they were the real thing then they would be taken away again, and he was once again showing his true Gryffindor trait by saying five words,

"When can I meet them?"

Remus smiled, he was glad and surprised that he had accomplished that much with a single conversation, Harry might still be a little disbelieving but seeing that he was willing to meet with them brought hope that soon he would believe and that his parents could gain his trust.

"Now if you want"

"okay just give me a few minutes" Harry said nervous beyond belief, he could not help but think that he woke up with no parents and now he not only had parents but siblings but then reminded himself that the truth could just as easily be a lie.

"All the time you need"

Harry wiped his eyes, he had not even realized that he had been crying but when he looked into the mirror it was obvious he had been, he took a few deep breaths that last a good minute or so.

He reminded himself to keep his temper and attitude in check and looked at Remus, "I think I'm ready"

Remus smiled, hoping that soon Harry would believe, and that he could finally have some happiness in his life.

Remus headed outside the door first and talked to Harry as they walked down the stairs, he said that he would go in first and explain some things to the group and then he would come to get him.

Harry was only half listening he was incredibly nervous

Before them new they had reached the kitchen door. Remus gave Harry a pat on his shoulder and a small smile before he entered the kitchen. Harry slumped against the wall waiting for the moment that had only so far appeared in his dreams, 'meeting his parents'

**In the kitchen:**

The kitchen silenced as Remus reentered the kitchen.

"Well" Sirius said while rubbing his nose to try and rid it of its soreness.

"He is outside the door, he wants to meet them"

James and lily's faces lit up with smiles.

"but you should know he is still in a bit of denial and your trust does not lie with him yet that could take a long time, hell it took me most of the school year"

The two potters nodded their heads awaiting their meeting.

"well I sadly must go for a little bit I have some order business to take care of but I will be back this evening, goodbye Sirius, Remus, lily, James" Dumbledore's said his eyes twinkling he never thought that he would be saying that again.

Dumbledore apparated away leaves the true marauders and lily in the kitchen.

"Ready" Remus said.

They both nodded eagerly, Sirius took in a breath that he did not seem to be intending on letting out anytime soon.

Remus stepped back in the hallway, and a moment later returned with a slightly calmer Harry.

Their was silence, as Harry just stared as his mother and father in utter shock.

"Hi h-Harry"

**A.N. So tell me what you think, I will happily answer any questions to the best I can and I love feedback so please give me something other than good or update I like to know what the readers want in the story.**

**Love to readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone **


	10. Chapter 10: it all comes down to conclus

**Chapter Ten:**

**It all comes down to the conclusion but some sagas just don't want to end…**

"Hi Harry" Lily said uncomfortably.

Harry gawked at the two people in front of him; every time he blinked he would have to remind himself that they weren't the real thing that they couldn't be. Though every time he opened his eyes again, he saw them there and he was losing the inner battle on whether or not these people were his parents or not.

"Harry" this time it was Sirius who spoke concerned and worried about his godson, how was he taking this what was he feeling at the moment?

The answer to Sirius' unasked question was nothing. Harry felt nothing but hollow, with the perspective that everything had now put in him, the hollow empty spot were his parents should feel made itself bold and important inside him and all he could feel was that emptiness that had a great desire to be felt.

Harry shut his eyes tight, and whispered what would be not be heard if there was anything but the silence that was in the kitchen of Grimmauld place.

"This isn't real"

the rest of the occupants in the kitchen held saddened expressions, they desperately wanted for Harry to except that his parents were back, but it seemed that he was having trouble wrapping his head around the idea, yet no one seemed to blame him.

"Harry, it is real these are your parents." Remus said trying to change Harry's mind.

Harry, still held his eyes shut and slowly started to shake his head, then it picked up speed and he sunk against the wall, this was to much for him to handle, if they were real then why did they leave him and everyone else behind and in the dark for so many years, did they not love him?

Lily watched as her son, backed away from them and sunk to the floor by the wall, she had tears running down the lengths of her face, it hurt unbelievably bad to see the scenes unfold the way they were, why was Harry finding it so hard to believe? Well obviously it would be a bit of a hard thing to accept, but Remus and Sirius had, what was different about Harry's case, what had happened in the past to make him react like this now?

"Harry you need to believe this because it is the truth these are your parents you need to accept it and embrace it" Sirius said trying to act with a forceful approach hoping that he would get a different reaction out of Harry.

Harry stood up, " if they are my parents than why am I only just meeting them now where have they been for the past fifteen years of my oh so spectacular life where were they when Voldemort tried to steal the stone, where were they when Voldemort chose to come after me yet again, where were they when Sirius escaped Azkaban and peter betrayal surfaced, where were they when Voldemort was reborn and cedric died, where were they last year were they when Luna died-" Harry stopped there as his voice was cracking with emotion and his throat croaked from over employment.

Lily and James stood stunned from what they could make out of there son's 'talking' he had not had a great life, and they did not even know the whole story. The suddenly felt an immense mount of guilt rise in themselves how could they have left him, even without meaning to why?

This was the moment that the clan decided to arrive back home. The kitchen door swung open admitting, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins.

"Were back" Ron said, before he got the chance to look at the scene in front of him.

When they all looked up they saw a very odd scene indeed there mouths dropped open practically touching the floor, because instead of only seeing one potter they saw three.

**A.N. Well what do you think; Harry met his parents though not quite decently yet.**

**Please read and review.**

**Love to the readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone **


	11. Chapter 11: You Look Just Like

**Chapter Eleven:**

**You look just like…**

Harry stared at the new entering group, at the moment they were the only people who looked realistic to him, everyone else was just an illusion he told himself.

He looked between the two groups and his mind once again became overwhelmed and he fled the room, to return to his bedroom but not to throw things, there was nothing left to throw anyways, no now he went to think, and hopefully wake up from this horrible dream.

The Kitchen seemed to jump as Harry made a sudden movement and left the room. The rest just stared at each other or the door in James and Lily's case, they desperately wanted there sons acceptance but they did not think that he was willing to give it just yet.

"Whoa, you look an awful lot like Harry's dead parents" Ron said stupidly.

Ginny slapped him around the head at this comment and stared at Sirius and Remus obviously wanting an explanation.

"Oh right" Sirius said, trying to find the best way to put this, just as Tonks and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen and their mouths dropped as well.

"Well this is not really a believable conversation we are about to have" Remus said.

"You got that right" Sirius added, that statement had been proved on with how Harry had taken the news.

"Well you see these are Harry's parents" Remus said simply.

The jaws in the room dropped even further and Tonks even fainted, Remus immediately went to help her.

"How do you know for sure" Ginny said doubtful like her boyfriend, she seemed to voice the thoughts of all the others in the room.

"Trust me it is them" Sirius said, taking over the talking.

The group still seemed beyond shock but they had a reason to be.

"well to believe this I am afraid we are going to need a bit more information" Ginny said she wanted to believe but it just seemed so unreal, and she was quite certain that her boyfriend did not believe, seeming he had stormed out of the room just five minutes ago.

"Right" Sirius said and he started to relay all the information that had been told to him and then to Harry to the new group.

While they all seemed to find a true miracle of sorts they all were on some what believing terms, well more so than Harry that is to say.

James and Lily had so far remained silent and barely moved their heads from the direction of the door.

Hermione cleared her throat gaining the attention of the two potters, "well um, it is nice to meet you mar. And Mrs. Potter um, I guess we will go see if we can get Harry to come down," she said in a very un-Hermione like voice.

"good luck trying" Sirius muttered from the table, were lily and James were looking after the descending figures of Ginny, Ron and, Hermione secretly wishing that they were the ones going to collect their sons but they could wait after all they had kept him waiting for fifteen years, they had a lot of debt to repay.

**A.N. okay that was probably the least favorite chapter of mine but hey that's my opinion give me yours please**

**I will answer any questions you have.**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	12. Chapter 12: A forming plan is just that

**Chapter Twelve:**

**A Forming Plan is just that… Forming**

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione climbed the stairs with slow quiet strides, they were shocked with good reason, but somehow they seemed to believe it all somewhat. Now their mission was to get Harry on the same boat as the rest, but how to do it?

They reached Harry's door, and were glad to hear that he did not seem to breaking anything else. Ginny entered first, and Ron and Hermione followed afterward, what they found in a very broken up room with Harry sitting amidst feathers on his bed with his eyes closed and his brow bent to show his deep concentration.

"Harry" Ginny said quietly.

Harry instantly snapped out of it and stared into the faces of his friends and girlfriend.

"Harry… Look we know what's happened why don't you believe them?" Hermione asked, she was always the pusher and enforcer.

He remained silent for a moment, "those people can't be my parents"

"Why not" Ron asked.

"Because… my parents died when I was a baby, I have heard there last words and moments how do you explain that."

"Harry they told you what happened didn't they" Hermione said, though she had to agree Harry had a good argument, he had heard there last words but maybe they weren't their last maybe…

"They can tell me anything they like but that does not make it the truth I have been lied to before." Harry snapped.

Their was a short silence in the room, he was right they were just words there was no real evidence or was there.

Hermione's mind was working furiously to find a solution to their problem, and then as if it had been lying on a silver platter waiting to be discovered the idea popped into her mind.

She jumped slightly 'of course' she had found a way that not even Harry could deny the truth and the rest of them could truly believe as well, now all she needed was some help from Dumbledore and the permission of Lily and James, and Harry. 'Simple task' she hoped.

**A.N. ok really short chapter** **but I kind of wanted it ending in question so get those brains working and try and guess. Despite its length I kind of liked this chapter but tell me your opinions and ask me your questions and I will do my best to answer them. **


	13. Chapter 13:Some Memories are better left

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Some memories should be left six feet under… part one…**

Hermione lifted her head up to the group with a bright eyes and a smile on her face, "I've got it!" She said excitedly.

"Got what?" Ron asked confused as usual.

"I know how to give Harry the evidence he needs, I'll be right back." Hermione said before getting up and leaving the room to three very shocked and curious people.

**Down in the kitchen:**

They were all sitting quietly hoping that Harry would come round soon. James and Lily were staring at the table with melancholy feelings spread through them, while Sirius and Remus stared at them, with similar feelings of their own. While the others just sat their trying to keep their eyes off the two potters out of politeness if they were to be rude they would have been gawking fool out at the two.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were not expecting for Harry to be as difficult as he was being. They had expected him to welcome his parents back with open arms, but now looking back at that expectation they saw how stupid it was, how could Harry just accept perfect strangers that just happened to be his parents who had been 'dead' for fifteen years back. They were idiots to believe such a foolish idea.

Lost in their thoughts they jumped as they heard the kitchen door open once again, they were disappointed to see that it was only Hermione but that changed soon enough.

"I think that I have found a way for Harry to truly believe and for the rest of us too" Hermione said in one breath.

The kitchen stared at her waiting for her to continue.

She sat down at the table and displayed her plan to the others; they all smiled and had a new respect for the young witch whose intelligence seemed beyond their reach sometimes.

"So, when should we do this?" Sirius asked.

"As soon as possible" James and lily said they wanted Harry back with them as soon as possible…

Hermione grinned, thinking that it would all work out in the end hopefully.

That night at six o'clock the orders inner circle, now including Harry's parents once again sat in the den waiting for the four teenagers to arrive for the 'show'

After much convincing and Ginny's input, which consisted of a large amount of yelling and pleading and eventually went as far as bribing, Harry agreed to meet with the two 'Imposters' once more and let them give him their 'evidence'.

So at ten after six the four of them headed down the stairs, all wondering what Hermione had planned, as she had not told them just yet. They entered the drawing room, Harry glared at his guardians and his 'parents' before taking an empty seat next to Ginny and averting his gaze to a random spot on the wall, he could not look at them.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore rose and started speaking, "last night we made a revelation that has caused many different reactions, the discovery that lily and James potter have in fact been alive for the past fifteen years, and have thought their son what we thought them, dead now that they are back and among us they have kindly given the permission for you all to view their memories of what happened that day for those that need a little bit more convincing" Dumbledore finished his eyes darted several times towards Harry as he spoke.

Harry's eyes widened any minute now he would find out the truth, were his parents really alive? Were they imposters? Or was this just all a dream? Well if it was he wanted out right now when he still held some of his composure.

Snape was sitting across the room and with every word his already pale pallor grew paler if that was even possible, he had just learnt that his arch enemy and his wife had returned to their lives, his life, what did he do to deserve this?

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and clapped his hands together twice in a type of ritual and a pensive slowly appeared before them on the coffee table, "those that wish to see this come forth now and enter"

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Remus and Sirius stepped forward along with a few other order members surprisingly including Snape, who seemed paler than usual. James and Lily remained on the couch they did not want to witness this moment again, the moment in which they regretted, in fact the only thing they regretted more was not checking properly if Harry was dead or not.

"Enter on my wand count, one… two… three…." Dumbledore said. The group moved forward and entered the pensive, filled with the memory of the day that Harry had lost his parents and vice versa…

**TBC…**

**A.N. Sorry for the cliffy if you consider it one.**

**Love to the readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone.**


	14. Chapter 14: Some memories are better lef

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Some memories are better left six feet under… Part two. **

Harry stepped forward and on Dumbledore's count entered the Pensieve followed by his friends, girlfriend, godfathers, professors those wanted and not, and some order members.

He felt the familiar feeling of falling freely before he hit the ground keeping his posture, he was glad to point out the Snape seemed to have lost his balance and had fallen over.

Looking around he saw that he was in a kitchen with the qualities of Mrs. Weasley's and Aunt Petunia. It was slightly disorganized but was at the same time as clean as could be, it also felt vaguely familiar to him, why was that?

Just then he spotted a red haired young woman chopping up some potatoes that she was going to boil. His eyes widened it looked just like his mother whom he had seen pictures of before. He felt the corners of his eyes prickle and knew that tears were forming but he was to interested in what was happening that he did not care.

The woman was humming lightly to herself a melody that she seemed to be making up, as she sung, a young man stepped into the room, a man that formed a lump in Harry's throat.

The man looked exactly like him minus the eye color, same hair, same glasses, and same body composure he was smiling at the woman and came up to her.

He tried to steal one of the carrots, but she smacked his hands away, "these are for when the others get here, honestly there already won't be enough seeming Sirius is coming and eats enough for ten."

The man laughed at this it was true.

"Harry just went to sleep" The man said holding a proud look; his son was a perfect angel in his eyes.

"He is such a darling"

"Yep he is a marauder in the making"

"He will be no such thing," Lily said with defiance in her voice.

"Relax lily"

"I mean it James he is not going to grow up going around blowing toilets up like you did"

"Hey that was one time and it was an accident if peter had not pushed me it would not have happened"

"Uh huh" Lily said a smile on her face.

There was a silence were the two of them just smiled at each other, when a huge blast sounded and the door was blasted off its hinges.

"Lily it's him take Harry and go" James said immediately trying to locate his wand, but he was having trouble as the thought that one of his best friends had betrayed him had taken a full affect in his brain.

It was too late he was stunned and fell to the ground.

Into the house stepped a large amount of death eaters and Voldemort himself, lily moved towards the hallway door blocking it from all the new occupants of the kitchen.

Voldemort stepped forward, "move aside you silly girl"

"No take me instead leave Harry alone,"

"I don't think so"

Before she could do anything to stop it Voldemort roared, "STUPEFY"

Lily was hit in the chest and fell to the ground as she fell she saw the death eaters close in around them and Voldemort go through the swinging door upstairs to her baby.

The memory blurred and the group was pulled out.

Harry could not believe what he had seen it seemed so real and it caused everything to make sense; he did not realize that tears had been flowing down his face freely and that of many others as well.

He looked around the room and located the two faces that he needed to see, "m-mum, D-dad?"

**A.N. so what did you think, I want your honest opinion and some feedback please and any questions are gladly welcome.**

**- note that Remus shall be referred to as a second godfather from now on.**

**Love to the readers and reviewers **

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	15. Chapter 15: Our Son

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Our Son**

Lily and James sat patiently on the couch of Grimmauld Place waiting for there son and others to exit there memory.

They were thinking many things and hoping only one, that there son would believe them and accept them.

They held each others hands in support and waited as a slight swirl stirred around the pensieve indicating they were coming back.

Not a moment later those that had just witnessed the memory exited and were sitting before them once more.

"M-Mum, D-dad" Harry said.

These simple words brought tears to lily's eyes and James himself felt them at the corners of his eyes, he, their son, was starting to believe.

Harry seemed to have gone into a shock he was just sitting there staring at his 'parents' he could not believe was this real? Was it a dream? Were his parents really feet from his grasp?

The others seemed to see that Harry and his parents needed some space and quietly left the room, until it was just three potters sitting there.

"h-Harry" Lily started, her son had not moved or spoken since he uttered those words it seemed that he was in shock but then again seeing your 'dead' parents again must have a great affect on a person.

It would appear that he had been crying as tear lines marked his face leading from his puffy red lines, lily just wanted to hug her son but she could not do that just yet.

James was doing no better it pained him that his first born son was taking there return so hardly, though he did not blame him in the slightest instead he blamed himself.

He blamed himself, for not being there to see his son's first steps, first words, first day of school, first train ride to Hogwarts, first ride on a broomstick, first quidditch game, he missed all the firsts and that killed him.

Lily just wanted to know her son, the son that she had not known or seen in fifteen years she remembered what her son used to be, a happy little kid that giggled and smiled at everything. The little bundle of joy that made her life worth living, looking at the sixteen year old in front of her she would have never have guessed It was her son if he did not hold the looks, he did not hold such a happy appearance anymore, he seemed content but their seemed to also be a huge stone wall that hid so much from the world, she did not know her son any longer and it as good as killed her.

But she and her husband held hope, before the end they would be a family again, _they hoped. _

**A.N. so that was just a little look into what is going on in lily and James' minds. Harry has not completely believed yet, he at first thought it all to be a sick joke and unreal now he is sort of classifying it under the idea of a dream I don't think along with some of my reviewers that he should just return to them immediately it is just to unrealistic. So tell me what you think… questions, or anything else. **

**Love petroleumjellydotone. **


	16. Chapter 16: An agreement

**Chapter sixteen:**

**An agreement.**

Harry sat their numb to his core, how was this possible?

The time passed half an hour, an hour, the sky grew darker and all Harry did was stare, stare at the strangers that were his parents.

James and Lily stared at their son as he stared at them; they waited patiently for him to come around.

Eventually Harry found his voice, "I-I don't know what to say" his eyes were glazed over and his heart beat seemed to quicken.

"you don't have to say anything, Harry" Lily said calmly, she wanted Harry to speak when he was ready and not be pushed into this, after all this was all new to him, Parents that is.

"I I- believe but I don't" he said making everyone to an extent confused, though they knew what he meant.

"Well how about we tell you a little about ourselves and then maybe you might be able to"

Harry had no other ideas and nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay then, well you have already seen what happened that day, well after that me and your mother moved to Ireland and left the wizarding world behind…" James began he and lily talked to their son about what they had done over the years since the day the first war ended.

Harry caught every word of it; he did not want to miss anything. Ever word that they spoke was another memory, another truth, another piece of evidence.

Two hours past and Harry had learnt all about how his parents had had two more children, twins. He had siblings. He learnt of the new work and new life, the life that up until now he had not been a part of.

"So" Lily said, hoping that he believed now.

He pondered his next words for a minute and finally delivered a small speech that had been in his head for quite a while now,

"I really have no clue in what to say, I mean I barely know you, yet you seem so familiar to me. But, I think that it will take some time before i- before I can get used to this and completely forgive you, I hope you understand." He finished quietly, it was the truth after all, he did not know or fully trust these people yet, how could he they left him to a world that had done little good for him, unintentionally or not they did it all the same and they deserved to hold some guilt for that.

James and Lily's eyes sparkled, they could not argue with that they saw the logic to and realized that they had some major credit points to make up, they just hoped that they would be able to.

Harry got off his chair and made his way over to his parents, surprising even himself he gave them a hug.

James and Lily were not expecting this just yet, but they were ready to give him all the love in the world.

Harry stood again, blushing slightly in the cheeks, "So can I see your animagus form?" he asked.

James eyes widened slightly, how did his son know that he was an animagus? He then remembered that Harry knew Sirius and Remus 'wish he could have known me' James thought as he nodded his head at his son, with a smile on his face.

He stood up and thought hard on his form and all of sudden their was a beautiful white gleaming stag where James Potter once stood.

Harry thought while he smiled at his father in stag form, 'it's even better when it's real'

Just then the door opened and the shrill scream of Mrs. Weasley reached his ears, along with the smashing of a tea kettle and cups. Mrs. Weasley had just met Prongs.

**A.N. so what do you think I was intending for it to be longer but I thought it ended pretty well there. So tell me what you think ask me your questions and I will tell as much truth as I can. **

**Love to the readers and reviewers, **

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	17. Chapter 17: A Mother and her Surrogate

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**A Mother and her Surrogate. **

Immediately, after hearing Mrs. Weasley, Harry let his own contentment drift and went to help her pick up the broken pieces of china, as did lily.

James went and sat down on the couch, his hands behind his head a smile played on his face, he loved doing that to people. James was happy his son was slowly accepting them pretty soon he would be meeting the twins and then they would all be a family again.

"James get off your lazy arse and help us out" Lily screeched at her husband.

James rolled his eyes and got of the couch, and seemed to remind the others that they were magical beings by muttering a quick "_Scourgify"_ in which all the glass and tea disappeared; he then smiled cheekily at his wife.

Lily playfully swatted James and looked over at Harry who was watching the two of them with fascination.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing" Harry said, smiling slightly. Harry momentarily grasped the fact that his parents were alive, and he remembered the image in snapes pensieve of their fifth year in school, and somehow the diversity between the people he had seen in the memory and the ones that stood in front of him seemed to be utterly shocking, and also highly amusing.

In all this commotion, Mrs. Weasley had left quietly again, she seemed to see that they still needed sometime, which was perfectly okay with her, she was absolutely entirely happy that Harry had his own family now, but to a certain degree she felt sad, she had been the surrogate mother of Harry for so long, he had told her himself on so many occasions, she was not needed there anymore though.

It had been the same way with her older children they grew up, and suddenly did not need there mother all the time, though Harry's case was somewhat different, because while he was growing up he was also drifting from her close hold into another family all together.

She was happy though, no regrets that's for sure, things were the way they should be.

Harry went and sat back down on the couch and his parents sat across from him.

There was a silence once more but it was shorter this time. Harry was slowly becoming used to the atmosphere surrounding his parents now all it would take was time, time to adjust and time to believe.

"Well Harry you know all about us now, so how bout you return the favor what have you been doing for the last fifteen years?" Lily asked curiously she was incredibly eager to learn who her son was; well she was going to get a shocker there.

Harry looked very hesitant this wasn't a good Idea, "umm… I would rather tell you later, maybe with Sirius or Remus around, is that okay?" Harry asked uncertain if his parents would accept this answer.

There was no arguments there but it just peaked there interest, "So till' tomorrow then?" Lily said with a small smile etched on her face.

"Tomorrow" Harry answered with a smile that seemed to not be true, how was he supposed to tell his parents of his life? What they left him to; he did not want more guilt upon them then there was already. They may deserve guilt but not that much, it was not all there fault he knew that, this was going to be difficult.

**Love to the readers and reviewers,**

** Petroleumjellydotone**


	18. Chapter 18:My past for ur future referen

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**My past for your future reference.**

Harry did not sleep well that night, it was not just the normal nightmares that kept him up this night, no it was the fact that his parents, whom had been considered dead for so long, were sleeping just down the hall from him.

So instead of sleeping, Harry sat with his back against the headboard of his bed and listened to the silent night. Well almost silent, the only thing you could hear, was Ron's loud obnoxious snores from the bed next to his, but Harry was too deep in thought to even thinking about trying to shut his friend up.

He thought of what his parents were going to say when they heard what his life had been like, would they except after they learnt that they would be in danger once more for being around him? What would they say to his story, his life? These questions ran through Harry's head at an extraordinary rate.

He wanted someone to be there when he told them but who, not Ginny that would be to awkward he thought, not Ron or Hermione they may have been there for many of the events in his life, but they could not provide the right comfort needed for that kind of conversation. It suddenly dawned upon him how could he forget so quickly, Sirius and Remus they were perfect they could relate to his story the best.

Harry spent the rest of the evening deciding how to ask Sirius and Remus to join him when he talked to his parents, and with that decided finally, he fell into an unrelaxed sleep to nervous about confronting his parents again in the morning.

James woke up quite early the next morning and immediately looked around him, he momentarily forgot where he was, he was there at Grimmauld place, his son, his son was alive he had left him to fifteen years of god knows what.

An indescribable feeling settled in James' stomach, it was one of happiness, and sadness mixed equally. Happy, because his son the one he thought he had lost forever ago was alive and well. Sad, because he left him to grow up an orphan, well he had Sirius and Remus (or so he thought) but it still was not his parents.

He looked over at his wife, who lay still fast asleep next to him even after all these years he still thought her to be the most beautiful woman in the world, with her dazzling red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes that seemed to dance all day long.

He pulled a stray lock out of her face and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek before getting out of the bed and heading out the door, to see his old friend Padfoot.

Padfoot himself, had yet to awake his sleep seemed to be the most peaceful in years because his best friends were alive and well again, it lifted a huge weight off his chest.

But all the bliss of peaceful sleep ended shortly as someone had charmed a trumpet to blow in his ear.

"Arrrgh" Sirius yelled sleepily.

James stood next to his friend's bed with his wand in his hand and a smile on his still youthful face.

"Who the bloody hell woke me up, Harry if that was you your dead"

"You will not touch a hair on my son' head" James said putting on a defending tone, though he only meant it playfully, he knew that Sirius would never 'kill' Harry, that was like saying a marauder would kill a marauder, okay that was a bad example.

Sirius seemed to have momentarily forgotten that James was still alive, as he let a gasp escape his mouth, before he remembered and relaxed once again, and turned to his friend.

"I would not dream of it Prongs, but I can't say the same about you, expect some marauders revenge in the near future" Sirius said with the mischievous glint in his eyes standing out stronger now that his main partner in crime was back.

"Did you forget the marauders code, Padfoot, 'a marauder never pranks a marauder with out a good reason' "

"Well then you are the biggest hypocrite of all time"

"I am no such thing, as I have a good reason."

"And that is"

"I needed to wake you up" James said with a grin.

Sirius gave his friend a mock glare but he could not stay mad for to long.

"Is there any particular reason why I needed to be awoken?"

" oh well I was just wondering if you were going to tell me what you have been up to these last fifteen years" James said unsure if his friend was going to tell him, after all he could have been there to find out if he was not such a wimp to go and hide away from the world.

Sirius looked at James for a minute, he had been debating himself what to tell Lily and James about his past, he like Harry did not want to place more guilt than necessary on their shoulders but if they wanted to know than he would tell them.

"Well I will tell you all about what has been up with me, but it would make more sense if I told you when Harry tells you" Sirius said quickly with a smile.

"well okay then, lets go wake him and lily up" James said eagerly he really wanted to get to know his son and what his friend was like now that fifteen years had passed he wanted to be a part of it all again, and he wanted to do so as soon as possible.

"Now?" Sirius said hoping that he could get back to sleep.

"Yes now, come on" James whined, before leaving Sirius with no option by walking out the door, leaving Sirius to follow.

James went to wake up Lily, while Sirius went to wake Harry.

Sirius hoped that Harry was okay, he did not want him to feel awkward or out of place he wanted him to be happy and he knew that once he truly believed his parents could make him happy. He worried about Harry how was he taking this, how nervous was he, how odd was it feeling to him.

He also worried about lily and James and there reaction, he knew right off the bat that they would accept him even if he was who he was, but how guilty would they feel after hearing his and Harry's story? How riled would they get at the thought of the Dursley's being abusive guardians? How would they react to the fact that Harry had a mad, psycho, murdering, power-hungry loon after him?

He stepped quietly into Harry's room and saw the boy in question, fast asleep wearing a troubled look. Sirius sighed deeply, before slowly walking over to the sleeping boy and prodding his shoulder softly to wake him up.

"Haaaarry" he chimed.

Harry opened his eyes with a confused look. Who was waking him up?

Harry sat up, and rubbed his eyes and looked up to see his godfather standing there.

"Morning kid"

"Don't call me that"

"Whatever… kid" Sirius replied.

Harry glared playfully at his godfather, before asking, "What do you want, and why the hell are you up, it's usually me that has to wake you up"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "tell me about it, your father decided to wake us up, he along with lily want to hear our life stories as soon as possible"

Harry looked utterly shocked when he heard father, he momentarily forgot everything that had happened the previous day, until it all broke through the dam and came flooding in. His parents were alive, and had been his whole life, he had siblings and what he thought could have been a wonderful family. He then remembered that today Harry was supposed to match their life story with his own, and then the nerves took over.

Sirius watched as Harry remembered the previous day, watching his face transition from shock to happiness, to fear and nervousness.

Harry dumbly nodded his head, grabbed his glasses and swung his legs out of the bed, and followed his godfather down to the den.

They were both nervous and both hesitant to reveal there lives to lily and James but accepted that it would have to be discussed sooner or later.

The sat there, waiting in silence for lily and James to arrive. Harry stared into the fire place all that was left from the last fire was the ash and cinder and dust, all that was left of the world lily and James left behind was everything, he thought.

Sirius sat their staring at his families tapestry on the wall, he hated this thing as much as he hated his family, it was a constant reminder of his past, but he somehow found comfort in it, comfort that it was the past and now he was in the future.

Sirius got bored with the silence quickly and voiced thoughts that had been displayed in both there minds, "It's strange isn't it?"

"Ya think?" Harry answered with some what of a sarcastic tone.

As Sirius thought about it he realized that the question was stupid, of course it was strange to have the 'dead' back among the living, the lost back among the found. He smiled at the boy, "but your okay right?"

Harry thought about it, he did not really have any reason not to be okay, he had something that he had wished for every birthday, every Christmas, mothers day, fathers day, New years, every day in general, he had parents. But was he okay with it?

"I'll get by" he answered simply.

Sirius seemed to be satisfied with the answer, and leaned over and ruffled Harry's hair, with the affection a father shows his sons. Harry shoved Sirius away, just like a son would react to his father's affection.

It would be at this time, that both Harry and Sirius' breaths were held unknowingly, lily and James had walked into the room, and they were about to reveal there unknown pasts to them.

"Morning Harry" Lily said with a motherly tone and a smile on her face. Harry tried to match her smile but was so nervous and not entirely comfortable around them yet, and therefore managed only a small feeble smile.

Sirius cut right past smiling, and glared at James, for waking him up.

"What?" James said when he caught the look.

"You know perfectly well what"

"Of course I do" James said with a grin.

Harry and lily who had not witnessed the earlier event, sat confused, but in the end shrugged it off as a marauder thing.

"Whatever lets just get this over with" Sirius said.

"Is Remus not coming?" Harry asked, trying to buy time but also wanting his second godfather present.

"No, sorry Harry he had to go on an urgent mission for Dumbledore" Sirius said.

"Oh" Harry answered, the side-tracking conversation had ended to fast for his liking and the matters supposed to be discussed today were fast approaching.

Lily and James looked at their son, he seemed to be quite visibly pale, and you could see plainly that he was nervous. They both sent him looks of encouragement, but Harry seemed almost oblivious to everything surrounding him at the moment.

Harry took a deep breath, and said "alright, please don't interrupt until the end it will be easier that way"

They both nodded their heads, Harry looked once more at his godfather and received a look of sympathy, which Harry did only but return to him.

"Okay, well then I guess we should start at the beginning, the night that it all started, well you could also say the night it all ended for the first time." Harry said it confused the hell out of his parents but they shrugged it off.

"The night that you left the wizarding world were the night that Voldemort was defeated for the first time" Harry said, and was glad to see that his parents did not flinch and the dark lord's name.

"Supposedly what happened was that my mother protected me by sacrificing herself, thus Voldemort could not kill me. His curse backfired that night; now that you are alive it brings up more questions as to why. He did not die but his being was disrupted and distorted he became too weak and fled, to return years later." Harry seemed to momentarily enter a trance as he remembered in his mind the night of Voldemort's rebirth; he absentmindedly was rubbing his scar as well.

Lily and James stayed most attentive and did not talk, they waited patiently for Harry to come round again and continue they owed him that and more.

Sirius listened as well, it hurt him to have to see Harry tell a story that must be so painful to tell and just have to watch and wait to see the reaction of the others, all the while having to think will they except me or not?

Harry snapped out a moment later, and continued on ignoring the small time lapse. "I survived that night with just this scar" Harry said, pointing at the rigid lightening bolt etched into his forehead.

The two older potters gazed at it most intrigued, it was quite unique, and they were completely baffled that there son had stopped the killing curse, and the first one to have done so, what a feat.

"I was famous all over the wizarding world, I had brought down their biggest fear and there fore they would give me great respect for awhile." Harry said, he seemed to say it with a certain loathe, lily and James guessed that he was not the type to like to stand and take pictures and smile pretty for the cameras.

"Professor Dumbledore and others, thought it would be best at the time, if grew up away from it all, so I went to live with the Dursley's"

Sirius' fist clenched at the name, he had seen with his own eyes how Harry had lived and how he was treated, and he did not like it one bit.

Lily seemed to pale considerably in shock, she knew how much her sister despised magic how much she despised her, and now she was being told that was were her son grew up.

James took a different view, he did not even yet knows how his son had been treated under that roof but guessing by the dread and hollowness in Harry's voice when he spoke of them they were not the nicest of relatives. He was angry, angry at the Dursley's, angry at Dumbledore, and angry at Sirius to some extent why could he not jump in a take over like it was planned, why did he not live up to his promise to care for his son?

"For the first ten years of my life, I watched my cousin interact with his parents and craved it for myself, and then when I was eleven, I somewhat got what I craved for. I was introduced to the wizarding world, though it took a little while, in the end Hagrid, took me from the Dursley's to go to diagon alley. I learnt magic truly did exist it was not all make believe it was real, when I got to the train station, I met the Weasley's, well most of them at least."

Harry said, he continued to tell them all about his first year how he was sorted into Gryffindor, and how the sorcerer stone came into play along with the mountain troll and quirrell and Snape though he left the bit about seeing them in the mirror of erised out; he did not want them knowing that. He also momentarily forgot to mention anything about quidditch it just was not the time to discuss it.

James seemed quite shocked that the greasy slime ball that he used to make fun of back in the day was now teaching his son, and by the sound of Harry's voice when he talked of said professor he did not hold to much respect for him.

After this he proceeded with his second year, telling them all about dobby and his warnings and the polyjuice potion, being a parslemouth, and the chamber of secrets and fighting the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, at the end of this chapter of his life, Lily had tears streaming down her face, and James was just as helpless, how could there son have handled all this at twelve years of age? He handled everything that came his way and that was a lot for being only twelve years old, how he managed. They had yet to hear the half of his story and already they felt that they were in the deepest of the deep in the hole of guilt.

Harry then started to speak of his third year, he decided for the moment to avoid any information concerning the Dursley's, he saw the way everyone acted when the name was mentioned and he already was nervous enough. He simply started by saying, "my third year begun a little differently, I had supposedly a new lunatic after my blood, by the name of… Sirius Black"

James looked murderous at Sirius, how dare he be trying to kill Harry.

Spotting this look Harry quickly saved Sirius from his angry father, "but it turned out that Sirius was not the lunatic, though every one believed and still does believe that he is, Sirius…"

It was Sirius turn to give them a little bit of an image of what his past years had been like.

"The night you were announced dead, I knew that that rat had betrayed, I went looking for Pettigrew to take revenge on your deaths. I cornered him in an alley, with my heart set on taking his life, but peter had other plans." Sirius said, he stopped momentarily to gain control over himself talk about the man that had placed Sirius behind bars for most of his life riled him beyond belief.

"Peter shouted for the whole street to hear, I will never forget the words he uttered they decided my fate for the next twelve years, "black how could kill them Lily and James Traitor "he called before he blew up the street, and cut off his finger and fled in rat form to the sewers. That night I was framed for the 'deaths' that peter had caused, I was sentenced to a life in Azkaban"

James had tears falling down his face as well now, he was feeling so low and unworthy, and he could not help but think that they could have stopped it all from occurring but they had more to hear yet, much more.

Lily had her head on James shoulder, and was sobbing softly, she was derailed and remorse overtook her, she could not believe what she had condemned them all to.

Harry picked up the story once more, and told his parents all about his third year how he learnt the patronus, though he conveniently did not mention its form that was for a later date, he described how he had used the time turner to save Sirius and Buck beaks life. He then told them of the deed he regretted, in which he let peter Pettigrew escape his clutches.

Fourth year was one of the toughest to describe, but he took a deep breath and spoke, he seemed to be in a trance as he did so, " fourth year was interesting, the triwizard tournament came to Hogwarts, three champions were picked from each school, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and beauxbatons, naturally I had to be odd and was chosen as a fourth champion by the goblet of fire, somebody entered my name" Harry then went on to describe the three tasks and how had arrived by portkey to the graveyard, he painfully told of how Cedric Diggory had fallen and he dueled with the reborn Voldemort. He then told of his return and how fudge did not believe him and he suddenly was no longer famous for being the person who took down the dark lord but infamous for being the one who said he was back.

By the end of his fourth year, Harry's throat was sore from overuse and his head hurt from thinking of too much of his past, he looked at Sirius. His godfather seemed to take the hint that he needed some assistance and chimed in.

Sirius told lily and James who were glued to their chairs all about how Harry was put on trial and the dreams and umbridge. He told them all about the incident at the department of mysteries and how Harry had saved his life from the veil, but he did not tell of Harry's ending fight with Voldemort or the Prophecy, for those both he had told no one only one other knew all he knew of what happened at the department of mysteries, but another knew the half of what happened.

As Sirius finished talking about what he knew happened at the department of mysteries Harry chimed in, " after I left the veils room, I met up with Bella in the atrium, I dueled her I fired an unforgivable, Voldemort appeared and we picked up our duel were we left off last year in the grave yard, I was inches from death when Dumbledore stepped in a saved me, volde-" Harry could not continue yet this was all to fresh in his mind, the duel, the prophecy, the losses from just two months ago.

Harry shook his head, and rose slowly from his chair and walked out the door, he needed some alone time to think.

"Don't mind him this all happened recently he is not completely over it yet" Sirius said, trying to help the situation but he himself was worried as well.

Looking over at lily and James he saw two faces that seemed not to have registered that he had even spoken, they were both pale, and had tear tracks riding the length of their face, they both could not believe what there son had been through been put through, it was more than he should have to and they both had a feeling that he had yet to end.

Harry sat in buck beaks room, the hippogriff himself sat next to him, he had just poured some of his guts out to people he barely even knew, and he felt in a way relieved but also scared, and sad and guilty he sat there feeling guilty that he was making others feel guilty.

Tears slid down his face as he remembered his life, he knew that no one would wish for a life like his who would? Who would want someone after their blood, who would want to be the death omen for all surrounding him?

He had not even told his parents half his story but when he broke through all the excuses of why he didn't all he could see clear in his head was, these people aren't your parents yet, parents know their children and these people, his parents knew little of him, as much as he hoped it would change he was not sure if it would, though he could hope.

**A.N. Review please**

**Love to the readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	19. Chapter 19: Failure but we don't give up

**Chapter nineteen:**

**Failure but we don't give up…**

James and lily sat on the couch, unable to move and unable to comprehend what Sirius was trying to tell the. In the past hour they had learnt that their son not only had lost is parents but his innocence and youth as well. They had failed him, while having no intention of doing just that they had done it all the same, and there son had paid the price, a heavy price.

How could he forgive them, how could he even consider forgiving them, they knew that they wouldn't.

"Guys, don't worry Harry will be fine soon, some of what he told you is almost as new to him as it is for you" Sirius said hoping that his best friends could pull it together, Harry needed them to accept him, it would kill him if they didn't.

Lily and James were not listening still, but instead going over and over the one way conversation their son had just shared with them.

"_For the first ten years of my life, I watched my cousin interact with his parents and craved it for myself…_

_After I left the veil's room, I met up with Bella in the Atrium, I dueled her I fired an unforgivable. Voldemort appeared and we picked up our duel were we left off last year in the grave yard, I was inches from death when Dumbledore appeared and saved me" _

sentences such as these ran through there minds, they had no clue of Harry's hardships and were having a hard time accepting them, its not every day you find out that your son is famous for defeating the dark lord once and then deeply involved when the war resurfaced.

"will you two snap out of it, I know that you are in shock but Harry needs you to accept him now it was difficult for him to share everything like that" Sirius said some what irate that his friends were not looking at the bigger picture which was clearly that Harry needed them, needed to know that they loved him, because at the moment he had no clue.

These words seemed to snap lily and James out of their "trances".

Lily wiped her tears from her eyes, James stared at his friend, "did that really all happen to him Sirius" James said hoping that it had all been a lie.

"That and more" Sirius said simply casting his gaze off of his friends, he could not bear to see the looks of remorse and horror, he did not mean to land them with such burdens nor did Harry but it seemed to happen all the same. "You both need to find Harry before he does something stupid" Sirius said quietly.

Lily wiped her fresh tears and shakily stood, James not far behind her they nodded at Sirius quickly to show their thanks for more than just sharing all that horrible information but for also looking after their son all those years when they couldn't.

Sirius got the message and nodded his head back with a weak smile at his face, showing them it was okay and that Harry did not blame them as much as they thought he might. They only hoped it were true.

They left the room and walked up the stairs hoping to find their baby boy somewhere around, they needed to talk.

That same morning though much earlier:

Remus woke at an obscene hour, he was being called in for a mission by Dumbledore, though for once he really did not want to go, he wanted to stay with his friends who had just returned from the dead, well who would not? All the same he dressed, rubbed his eyes of sleep and took the floo to Dumbledore's office.

Upon arrival he saw the old man waiting patiently in his chair behind his desk, popping a lemon drop in his mouth as he saw him.

"Sit down Remus" Dumbledore said, his eyes still had a glowing twinkle, he as well as everyone else was extraordinarily happy that the potters were back.

"You said that I am needed for a mission, what is it?" Remus said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"oh well it is not as bad as you think, I simply need you to go and baby sit the potter children until Harry and the others arrive there hopefully tomorrow evening, if all goes well with Harry" Dumbledore said, he would have asked someone else but he thought that Remus would be the best option, he was good with children, and Sirius needed to be with Harry at the moment, or he would have asked him.

"oh, well then when do I leave" he was not dreading the mission as much anymore it sure would be interesting to see how the other potter children acted and what they were like, you could say that he was intrigued.

"well it would be best if you left now if you could, they are expecting somebody to come by so no need to explain that all you need is the address, and forewarning, I am not sure how much Voldemort knows be on the lookout for anything strange, he may not know the potters are alive but he sure knows that you are and to him you are a good leverage for Harry keep your eyes open." Dumbledore said turning serious momentarily.

Remus nodded his head and stood up; he took the piece of paper from Dumbledore, the one with the potters address and flooed there through the fireplace.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, this was all going to be okay eventually he thought, he popped another lemon dropped in his mouth and sighed a content smile rested on his face. Yes everything would be alright in good time…

**A.N. please leave a nice long review with lots of comments and suggestions I love reading what you have to say okay done thank you and goodnight. **


	20. Chapter 20: meetings and wails

Harry sat in Buckbeak's room, absentmindedly stroking the hippogriff. Tears were making tracks down his face, he was tired. Tired of thinking about his past and what hope he had of a future. He was tired of thinking about whether or not to accept his parents. Tired of war; he was just tired.

Ginny walked along the hall, she was heading down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She passed Buckbeak's room and heard a faint sob from the other side of the door, who was crying?

Well she knew the answer to that instantly, Harry. She moved towards the door handle, to carefully open the door and walked into the room.

She looked around a spotted Harry on the floor next to Buck beak. She quietly shut the door and approached him.

Sliding down the wall next to him, she put her hand in his and squeezed gently offering her comfort and reassurance.

Harry looked into his girlfriend's eyes, and smiled weakly as much as he found himself loving Ginny, he and she both knew that she could not fix this situation. There were things that he needed to hear and things that he needed confirmed but she could not speak them, only his parents could do that.

So that sat in silence, neither saying a word though they were both thinking many thoughts.

Ginny wished that she could do something for Harry, but this was probably one of the few problems she could not fix.

Harry wished that his parents would accept him, and that he himself could believe them real.

James and Lily walked up the stairs they figured that Harry had locked himself in a room, and were now proceeding to find him.

They looked in every room, until only one remained Buckbeak's room. They walked up to the door, and James politely knocked.

There was a shuffle of feet and the door opened, revealing Ginny Weasley.

"Hello" Lily said to the girl whom she had yet to know the name of.

"hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Ginny said politely, she herself barely knew the two but she knew she liked them, though she was a bit cold to the fact that they had left her boyfriend for fifteen years of his life and then expected an open armed welcome, but she let that rest aside.

"What's your name?" Lily asked eager to learn who all these people in Harry's life were.

"Oh, I'm Ginny, Harry's girlfriend" she said somewhat awkwardly though she took no shame in the title, it was just awkward to have to tell that to the parents of said boyfriend.

Lily and James looked surprised for a moment, Harry had not mentioned he had a girlfriend but like Sirius said he had not shared everything, not that they had expected him to.

"It is nice to meet you" Lily said with a genuine smile resting on her face, she did not know this girl yet but she seemed to hold a good vibe.

James greeted Ginny similarly. His face contained a look of glee and proud ness. His son had a girlfriend, and it seemed he had pretty good taste as well.

"You as well" Ginny answered to both their greetings.

"Um… you would not happen to know where Harry is, would you?" Lily asked, she and James really needed to speak with him.

Ginny opened the door wider, to reveal Harry sitting next to a large hippogriff, whom they assumed to be Buck beak. He did not even seem to register there presence but just continued to stroke the feathers of the hippogriff.

Ginny walked up to Harry, and whispered in his ear, "I will see you later" and then pecked him on the cheek affectionately before leaving the potters to talk.

When the door shut, James began with out a moments hesitation, " Harry I don't know hat to say, other then I am truly truly sorry, we never meant to leave you to that sort of chaos, we never meant to leave you at all."

"It's okay it was not your fault that this all happened, it was mine" Harry said, taking the blame as usual.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"well I am not exactly Voldemort's best mate, I have been a thorn in his side since I was born, I don't think that if you had not left it would have stopped any of this from happening, well except maybe me living at the Dursley's, " Harry said.

James' fists clenched at the name, "yes about them can I punch them or hex them or something?"

Harry laughed, "Go right ahead you would not be the first"

"Well I'll be the last" James said sounding quite scary.

"No you won't I will" Lily said with a look that was ten times worse then James'. Her own sister, flesh and blood, how could she have done such a thing to her son? They were the only family he ever knew and they had abused him. It made her sick to even think of her sister doing such a thing.

James and Harry both seemed rather surprised at lily but then shrugged it off; they did not care what happened to the Dursley's. Well they might not care but to those that do pass this message onto them, 'you Dursley's had better look out'.

"yes well anyways, um… we wanted you to know that if you want us to in your life again as a family along with izzy and Brandon then we will most happily do so and if you would rather we leave you alone we will do so as well" lily said finishing painfully she did not want to leave her son again.

Harry had momentarily forgotten about his siblings but then it all had come back to him and he remembered he had them, just like he had parents.

"Tell me about them, what are they like?"

The two elder potters smiled slightly it seemed that even without coming out and saying it, Harry had chosen, he wanted a family, he wanted his family.

The two happily obliged in answering his questions about his siblings, and launched into the story, though most of what Harry would want to know was something that he would have to find out from Izzy and Brandon, to quote a friend, it was not their stories to tell.


	21. Chapter 21: A Painting Viewed Ten Times

**Chapter Twenty One:**

**A painting viewed ten times…**

At Grimmauld Place:

It was just after breakfast, and everyone had left except for lily and molly that were cleaning up, like mothers do.

Lily set to work cleaning off the table while molly started to cast the spells on the dishes so they would clean themselves. All was silent, it was not a necessary awkward silent but it had a certain ounce of uncomfortably, the two did not know each other well but they both had the hopes that they could be great friends.

Molly had just finished the charms and had gone to help lily clean off the table.

"Thanks" Lily said simply with a smile on her face.

"Oh you're welcome dear" Molly said a smile dancing on her face as well.

"Not just for this but for everything you have done over the years for Harry when I… when I couldn't I was not there for him but you were and I…" lily stopped there and burst into fresh tears.

She was instantly wrapped in one of Mrs. Weasley's famous hugs, with the women comforting her, "shh its all right dear, really you don't need to thank me it was my pleasure and don't worry Harry will come around soon he always does." Mrs. Weasley's how he had at first felt slightly uncomfortable imposing on their family but it did not last long she would not let it, and if it came to it she would make sure that Harry amalgamated with his family. Yes she would make sure.

James made a quick exit after breakfast he headed into the den and looked around to make sure nobody was around before he headed through the floo to Dumbledore's office, he had something important he needed to talk about with him, well more than just one thing the point being he and Dumbledore needed to have a little chat.

Harry climbed the stairs his hand enlaced with Ginny's, Ron and Hermione had also made quick of their exit claiming they had some homework that they needed to do, though they all knew that it was a lie it was really code for 'we are going to the attic to snog but that was irrelevant for all that mattered now was that Ginny and Harry were alone once again.

They went into buck beaks room, where they had been previously sitting earlier this morning. They sat in silence for a while before Ginny asked a question that she had been wondering since she found out that Harry's parents were back and such.

"So what's it like, with them back?" Ginny asked uncertainly she did not really know how he felt about it nobody did he so far had kept it tight lidded.

She did not think that he was going answer but then after a minute he did.

"I feel that happiness, the one that people feel when all of a sudden their paths have turned but I feel empty as well like their there is a gap in my life were my parents should stand, where their memories should stand but I don't have any memories and my parents well lets face it I only met them yesterday can I really call them my parents?" Harry rambled unknowingly he was filled with different emotion and what he expressed and spoke was only half of it, because truly he did not know how he entirely felt. The whole situation was very much like a book good parts and bad and some that just remained a mystery.

Harry had decided that for now he was just going to just avoid that whole issue he did not want to deal with it at the moment he wanted to get to know his family and all those thoughts well they did not matter at the moment, but he knew that he could not hide them forever, if he did he would be living a lie once again.

Ginny did not know what to say to this so instead pulled Harry into a comforting hug, one that he needed.

A few minutes later they broke their hug, and started the inevitable, snogging…

Sirius was sitting in his bedroom, the old marauder photo albums laid in front of him, tears falling from his eyes as he stared at every picture.

Each picture held a different memory starting with first year and ending the last time that they were all together before all the chaos entered their lives.

He flipped through page by page looking down into the faces of his friends and himself, James was standing tall and proud with a smile on his face and waving his hand at the camera, one arm slung around Lily's shoulder, lily herself was smiling as well and rolling her eyes at himself who had just made a funny face in the picture in which Remus who was standing behind him quickly swatted him over the head for before they all laughed.

And then down in the middle of the picture was peter, the rat, the traitor the one that had destroyed all their lives, a smile on his chubby face and his hand which at the time bared all its fingers waving high at him from in the picture.

Sirius could think back on all those times, all those times when they all thought there futures were bright and happy how wrong they had turned out to be, how great could their lives be?

With James and lily missing most of their sons life, his horrible life.

With Peter running off to the death eaters and Voldemort and turning against all his friends for a bit of power.

With him ending up in Azkaban for years before finally escaping and now being on the run from the ministry.

And then finally with Remus losing all of his friends and going through his condition and everything by himself.

How he wished that it could all be made up for and that they all would get what they deserved.

Lily and James would get their family back and together, Harry would get a family, peter would hopefully get the death that he deserved, he could be cleared and free once more, and Remus could finally find someone to share his life with and they could all stop the pain that had been drowning them for years, that was the only wish he asked for, oh and that old moldieshorts would finally get his arse where it belonged that is six feet under.

James brushed the soot off of his clothes before peering around the office that was the same it had been the last time he had ventured here, the time that he had learnt the prophecy about his son.

He and lily knew the prophecy and they knew that Harry knew the prophecy but they could understand why he did not share it with them it was horrible to think about, and he barely knew them, though hopefully that would change soon.

"Hullo" he called out, waiting for a reply.

"James" Dumbledore called from the door in which he had just stepped out of, "should you not be at headquarters with your son?" he asked.

"I needed to take care of a few things with you"

"Well by all means take a seat" Dumbledore said seating himself in his own chair.

"Lemon Drop" they both said in unison, 'Dumbledore is so predictable' James thought.

They both smiled and chuckled before clearing there throats.

"So you wanted to speak to me?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle that threatened to overtake his eyeball.

"Yes about a few matters"

"By all means"

"well first of all I was wondering if it is possible that lily and I could clear Sirius' name he should not have had to go through any of that and after all he has done over the years for me, lily, and Harry it is the least I owe to him so?" James said quickly.

Dumbledore smiled brightly he too wanted Sirius' name and was glad that his past student and now close friend could finally be free. "that is fine James but you would have to at the same time have to expose your presence to the wizarding world again but I do not think it is wise for you to do so just this minute, It may take a month or so but I have no argument against it and I am sure Sirius will be thrilled." Dumbledore said smiling brightly.

James sighed dramatically in relief and grinned as well, his friend deserved the happiness of freedom and he was going to make sure that he got it.

"Good now about this dursley situation what were you thinking sending him to them, they are worse than dirt they are" James said enraged at the Dursley's, they had the nerve to treat his son, the nerve to treat a potter like they did well they were going to pay.

"Now James I know that I made a mistake there"

"You got that right"

"But- but if I had given him to anyone else than Harry would not be alive"

"What do you mean?"

"He was protected while he was there via an ancient blood magic, it was not until recently we learned what those horrible muggles were doing to the boy, and when we did we immediately removed him from the house, and he is not going back there again."

"He damn well won't" James said furious beyond belief.

"No he won't" Dumbledore said he to was livid with the Dursley's, he had blamed himself for not removing Harry from their hostile hospitality sooner.

"Well have you talked to Harry about coming back with you tomorrow?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not yet I don't know if he is ready for it, I don't know if he wants to

" I could not believe it Albus all those things he has done all those things he had gone through, he has done more then I ever have, I ran away from my problems and he faces his and doesn't give up well that just goes to show who the stronger person is" James spoke more to himself than to Dumbledore.

"don't doubt yourself James, you and lily are more like Harry than you realize in time I am sure Harry will tell and trust you more, and you will come to realize just how alike you really are. " Dumbledore said with a twinkle back in his eye.

James looked disbelieving for a minute before he finally nodded his head in acceptance he would wait; he smiled at his former headmaster and stood up.

"Thank you sir"

"My pleasure James, and if you want my advice talk to Harry about coming tomorrow it will do him good"

"I will Albus" James said before walking over to the fireplace and going back to Grimmauld place.

Harry and Ginny later met up with Hermione and Ron and they all proceeded into Ron's and Harry's room to play some wizards chess.

Ron was beating the crap out of Harry and Ginny the crap out of Hermione.

"What is it with Weasley's and chess" Harry muttered as Ron check mated him.

Lily's tears had dried and she was sitting across the table from Mrs. Weasley now, they were on more comfortable terms now and were talking as if they had known each other forever.

They mainly talked about their children, lily learnt that the Weasley's had seven children in all, she learned about how bill had been working in Egypt for gringotts but had recently returned and was now working at gringotts and for the order while dating his steady veela girlfriend Fleur.

Charlie was working in Romania with the dragons, and often popped by for order meetings and such.

She learnt about Percy and how he had betrayed his family and left them for his job and had yet to return, she herself had to comfort molly when she had broken in tears at this part of their conversation.

She learnt about Fred and George, the twins who had followed in her own husbands and friends footsteps and now ran a joke shop that had been going well so far, she vaguely remembered mention of it a few days before when they were going to meet Harry, it sounded like a sanctuary for people like James and Sirius.

She learnt about Ron and how he was Harry's best friend and was the one that had initially brought Harry to the Weasley clan, he had been her son's best friend since their first train ride and stuck by him through thick and thin.

She then learnt about Ginny who was Harry's girlfriend and had been since the ending weeks of their last school year, she learnt about how Ginny was very possessive of Harry and him very protective of her they were a perfect match just like she and James, she was very interested in spending time with her and getting to know her better.

She also learnt of Hermione, Harry's other best friend who had been the one that had gotten him and Ron out of a lot of trouble over the years and was one of the best friends either could ask for, she also heard that she had a pretty good slap when it was needed.

In turn molly heard about the other potter children, she learnt about Brandon who was a minute older than his twin sister. She learned how he was very into sports and loved mischief, while his sister, Isabelle, was similar but different, she was also very into sport the whole family was including Harry, and she had a talent for mischief but she loved to learn as well and knew many a more charms and curses then her brother which really helped her win the 'friendly' duels against her brother.

After hearing all these things about the potter twins she had no doubt that with time Harry would get along perfectly with them, she knew that Harry would adapt to all of this and finally be happy hopefully.

A few minutes passed in which the two continued to talk it was nearing the late afternoon now and they started to prepare dinner while continuing on their chatter when they saw a green flame produce in the fireplace and James fell onto the floor in front of them.

He got up dusting off his clothes once again and repaired his broken glasses, Mrs. Weasley was instantly reminded of the first time Harry had traveled via floo, those two no three were so much a like it was obvious with out the appearances that they were related.

"Hello" James greeted them, waving at molly and sweeping his wife into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Where have you been?" lily asked.

"Just to see Dumbledore" James said and then gave her look that said he would say further later.

"Well that's good you better go get cleaned up dinner is going to be soon" she said wiping a little bit of soot off of his nose.

"In a minute we need to talk to Harry if we are going back tomorrow" James said simply.

"Oh yes I forgot completely about that, we have not seen him or any of the others for hours at least, wonder what they are up to?" Lily said.

"Oh I will go get him if you like" Mrs. Weasley's said.

"If you don't mind" James said, with a grin before he sat down.

Mrs. Weasley got up from her seat and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"So why were you at Dumbledore's?" Lily asked condemningly.

James then proceeded to tell her in short of what they discussed their and lily was overjoyed at the factor of getting Sirius free, but promised to keep it quiet until it was the right time to tell.

A minute or two passed and molly came back downstairs with Harry following her.

Harry was wondering why in fact he was being called out of his game, not that he minded he as losing for the tenth time and it was getting to be a bit embarrassing to say the least to lose that many times to your best friend and worst your girlfriend.

"Hi" Harry greeted his parents simply before sitting down at the table.

"Hi Harry" they returned with.

"Mrs. Weasley's said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, well we uh… we were wondering if you would like to see your brother and sister tomorrow, umm…" James said eagerly awaiting his reaction.

Harry's face took a look of thought. 'Do I want to meet them? Well of course I want to meet them but now? Will they like me what will I do if they don't what are they going to think what are they going to act like? How should I act?' questions like these ran through his mind and it soon became evident that if he did not answer them soon then his brain was going to explode so he mad e his decision.

"Okay sure but um… do you think it be okay if Ginny, Ron and Hermione and Sirius come as well?" Harry said, he wanted to meet them but he needed the support of his friends and such he couldn't do it with out them.

Well that was a give in, "how about this Harry, we can invite everyone to come down and make a day of it" Lily said knowing that her son was nervous and would probably prefer not to have the attention solely focused on him, in that way he was just like her she unlike her husband never really did like to be the center of attention.

Harry smiled, "that would be great" he said, feeling that with everyone there to back him up the nervousness would ease up a little but he was still nervous beyond belief, he had had dreams, dreams about what his family might have been like had Voldemort not killed them when he was little, and he sincerely hoped that this was not a dream now.

The potters beamed at their son; 'soon' they thought 'soon we will all be a family.'

Sirius blew his nose and wiped his tears. He stored his books away for another day hopefully a day in which his wishes came true but he could not be sure just yet.

He straightened up and took a deep calming breath; he heard a light knock on the door and the voice of Harry coming through it, and "Sirius" he called.

Sirius headed towards the door to let his godson through, "Harry, what's up" he asked casually.

"Nothing, are you okay Sirius"

"Oh I am fine, how about you are you fine?" Sirius asked in return.

"Sort of, I don't know I don't know if I am fine" Harry said truthfully.

After hearing such a truthful answer, Sirius could not lie and answered truthfully, " okay I lied I'm not entirely fine, it is hard to see them again after so many years of trying to put them behind me, it is hard to resurface all those memories when they have stayed hidden for so long."

"it is hard, but will get through it, we're survivors after all" Harry said with a light smile on his face, he and Sirius had taken to calling each other the survivors it fit them well.

With Harry surviving all those horrible things in his past surviving Voldemort and all those adventures. And then with Sirius who survived so much emotionally, survived twelve years in Azkaban, and then the last couple of years while on the run, yes they were the survivors.

Sirius chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair, "come on kid, lets get down stairs I can smell the food from here"

Harry shook his head and followed his godfather out the door and down the stairs.

**A.N. love to readers and reviewers.**


	22. Chapter 22: Meet The Siblings Part One

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

**Meet the Siblings; Part One**

Harry woke up the following morning nervous as hell, today was the day where it all would become a reality. He was going to meet his siblings, he was going to hear and see memories that he had only which before dreamed of seeing.

It was early yet probably around 6:30, but Harry was to nervous to return to a fitful slumber and to excited to give a damn about sleep.

He through his legs out of bed and walked quietly down the stairs and into the living room were he sat and watched the dead cinders of the fire place, he had seemed to have been doing that a lot lately.

The hour passed and the clock reached 7:30, they were to leave at eleven and the rest of the house for the most part was still sleeping, with the exception of a few early risers.

Lily and James had woken up early, they while not as nervous and excited as Harry were fairing quite well in that direction.

They had woken early, 7:30 and had slowly walked down the hallway and stairs, they moved slowly across the hallway floor, and walked towards the front room, which currently had a light on.

Curious they opened the door a little wider, to see a raven-haired boy sitting on the couch, his eyes fixed on the fireplace and he himself oblivious to everything around him.

The two parents of the boy exchanged glances before fully walking into the room and heading over to their son.

"Harry" Lily whispered, reaching out to hold her son's hand comfortingly.

His head did not move from its position but his eyes seemed to look over to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "did you have a bad dream"

Harry shook his head embarrassed at the question for it usually was the truth, but the truth was he had not had any nightmares the night before they were plagued with good dreams of him and his parents and what he imagined his brother and sister to be. The reason of his early rising was that he was dead nervous, what if they did not like him? What if they thought that he was just there to cause trouble? What if they were nothing of what he might have thought? What if seemed to be the most popular question with him these days just like nervousness seemed the most popular emotion.

"n-nervous" he stuttered.

"Don't be nervous Harry there is nothing to worry about they love you just like we do" James said grasping his sons shoulder.

Harry's mind did a double take; they had said they loved him. It was not a big deal really parents were there to love there children but when they had not been there for fifteen odd years you start to wonder what to think. He was always told that they had loved him but he could not remember and there it was the proof in the flesh.

He nodded his head slowly in agreement but his mind and body still thought differently, he was not going to get any less anxious as the time drew neared if anything he was just going to get more tensed.

Harry sat at the breakfast table an hour later playing with his hands not even bothering to touch his food to afraid that it would not stay in his stomach, he was not remotely hungry anyway.

"Come on Harry you have to eat something" Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry just shook his head and then went back to playing with his hands.

"Come on Harry just eat a bit of toast for me?" Ginny tried playing the act of innocence.

Harry looked up at Ginny and then took a bite of toast. He then gave her look that spoke, 'there'.

The others around the table watched this all thing the same thing, 'Harry is whipped.'

Lily after only knowing so much about this girl liked her better even now; it would be good to know that her son would do anything for this girl.

James rolled his eyes at this antic remembering that lily was the same way with him.

Two and a half hours later, the group met in the den dressed and ready to meet the potter twins, well some were ready.

Harry was a wreck, he could not stop moving and his breathing had quickened considerably, why could he not calm down? Well maybe it had something to do with meeting his siblings for the first time ever, and such.

"All right everybody we are going to go through the fire in groups." Dumbledore said before pairing everybody up.

Slowly the groups left and it was only Harry and his parents left.

"Are you ready Harry?" lily called.

"Ready as I'll ever be" he mumbled back to nervous to speak coherent sentences.

Lily seemed to think the answer was sufficient and called out, "Potter place, Ireland"

The flames turned a brilliant green and Harry was swirling off alongside his parents. Now that the time had come for him to meet his siblings he thought he was going to have a heart attack, the swirling was slowing down and he breathed in forgetting that he was in a fireplace full of ash. He coughed loudly before lunging forward and falling flat on his face in the living room of the Potter Place.

Somebody helped him to his feet and handed him his glasses which happened to have fallen off.

He rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses on his face, which put reality into view.

He looked around, in a semicircle around him, was the Weasley's, moony, Padfoot, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and what he mainly focused on The Potters.

His eyes became considerably wide and he stood watching his brother, sister, mom, and dad standing together before his very eyes, a smile on all their faces. He could not believe it, it was just like in his dreams, though this time it was real.

Twins View

Brandon was eating a late breakfast in the kitchen when Remus Lupin, whom he had gotten to know in the last twenty four hours, entered the kitchen, along with his sister Isabelle.

"They will be arriving in a few minutes" Remus said simply with a smile on his face.

Brandon nodded his head, and took a last bite of his cheese sandwich before getting up and following them into the living room.

He himself was very nervous what if, Harry did not like him? What if they had nothing in common? What if?

He waited for a minute, and exchanged a glance with his twin sister, while she looked a little more confident she was not by much he could tell that she was just as nervous.

Then the grate of the fireplace moved slightly and a distant rumble was heard before the flames turned green and out popped a few redheads, but no sign of Harry yet.

The three approached them and shook their hands introducing themselves as Bill, Fred, and George Weasley, before scooting off to the side to wait as well.

The next group arrived, and introduced themselves as, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur but there was still not a sign of Harry.

Then again with the flames and out came Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall both of whom they had heard a lot about, but Harry had yet to appear.

The grate moved again and out came another red head, a bushy brown haired girl, and a man with black hair, whom they learnt where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Famous Sirius Black or so their dad referred to him as but now they were growing even more excited and nervous next would be Harry they were sure.

A minute or so later, the grate moved again and out came, their mother, their father, and their brother, there was no need for an introduction.

Lily and James helped their son off the floor and gave him his glasses back before moving over to stand next to them, each with a smile on their faces.

They saw their brother for the first time, and he looked to be just as nervous as they were.

"Harry" James said, "Meet Isabelle and Brandon, you sister and brother"

"h-hi" Brandon and Isabelle said simultaneously, they were twins after all.

Harry did not answer, but merely waved his hand to numb to speak.

Harry's view

After a minute of standing his father spoke, "Harry, meet Isabelle and Brandon, you sister and brother"

His eyes now focused solely on his siblings, they muttered something along the lines of hi or so he made out and then fell silent also in awe.

Harry looked them over they looked his sister had dark jet black hair that reached her mid-back in wavy tresses that resembled his mums minus the color which was his dads, she also had hazel eyes and a toothy grin just he discovered his dad had.

His brother, Brandon had red hair that was darker than the Weasley's red hair but not by much, it sat on top of his head just like Harry's did and was just as untamable, his eyes were darker than Harry's and were more of an olive green then emerald but were incredibly bright despite their dark color, his smile was not toothy like his sisters but more like his mothers.

Harry found that he could not speak so he shakily raised his arm and waved.

Lily and James watched their sons and daughter interact like zombies and thought, 'well this is going to be interesting.'

**A.N. Thanks for that and thanks for all the reviews**

**Love to the readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	23. Chapter 23: Meet the Siblings Part Two

They all stood quiet, and still. It was not that they had nothing to say, but the whole situation was incredibly awkward and words just were not an option in the shock.

The large group stood, looking as if they were watching a tennis match, their heads moving from the twins to Harry and back again, the resemblance was uncanny.

Harry stood there, having the sudden need to sit down, his legs were held a slight almost unnoticeable shake to them, his breathing was strict, and his eyes seemed to be permanently stuck in their wide residency.

Isabelle's face looked almost impassive, she was one of those people that felt a lot of emotion but had a hard time showing it, she was somewhat like Harry except she was able to pull such an act off.

Brandon's face was screwed up into a thoughtful expression, while his mind was not focusing on anything in particular; it was just a bunch of mush. All he could think was 'whoa'.

Many people were eager to stop the endearing silence, and Mrs. Weasley took it upon herself to try and bring everyone out of their stupor.

"You have a lovely home Lily" she said sweetly.

"Lily shook her head slightly to bring herself from her musings before placing a smile on her face and answering, "thank you Molly, shall we go get started on the lunch then" She said, having the need to do something the silence for her was almost unbearable yet incredibly necessary.

This sudden and quick conversation seemed to alert almost everyone back into reality and people slowly began to slip off to either help in the kitchen or set up outside were they were planning to eat.

Soon enough, James Potter and his three children, along with his best friends and his oldest son's best friends and girlfriend were left in the room.

The silence went on for a few more minutes before James grew tired of it, "so whose up for a game of quidditch" hoping that this would bring everyone else around and get them on their way to becoming good friends.

His plan worked but on the wrong party, "ooh me, pick me" Sirius cried his hand rose as he jumped on the balls of his feet, the sight resembled a 30 year old man who dressed like a 16 year old boy who acted like a 5 year old toddler "Padfoot, that act did not get you on the team back in school and it won't now" James said.

"Well of course it did not get me on the team that was pure raw talent that was" Sirius said smugly.

"Yeah and I'm Merlin" Harry butted in.

"Really?" Sirius said playing dumb or just acting naturally.

Harry rolled his eyes good naturedly before saying, "did I hear you right? Did you say quidditch?"

"Why Harry my boy I believe I did, so how bout it everyone whose up for a good old game of quidditch, adults verse children"

"But we are outnumbered" Sirius whined.

"What your pure raw talent can't beat a couple of kids?" Harry asked.

"Of course it can, you just wait and see" Sirius said.

"I'll wait but no matter how patiently I do I don't think I'll see" Harry bantered back.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but then scrunched his nose up in confusement before being cut off by Remus, "Padfoot stop before you hurt yourself"

The others just stood their watching the display, Isabelle and Brandon looked in a kind of awe, their father had always been very teasing but had never stretched to these limits but seeing how he interacted with his friends they realized that they had missed part of their fathers personality over the years because it only existed around his friends, the marauders as they would later learn they were called. They found the whole event quite comical and confusing as they had no idea who Padfoot was, as far as they knew that mans name was Sirius, though he did not seem very serious.

"why don't we ask Charlie, Bill, and the twins to play and even out the teams a bit" Ron said, also eager to play quidditch they had not gotten to play since they last years ending quidditch match due to protection issues at the burrow.

"great idea Ron" James said, smiling at the fact that he got to play quidditch again but also now he got to play it with all his children, his friends, and his children's friends, life was great momentarily.

"so are we all in?" Harry asked also excited yet once again nervous about playing with his father, who was said to be a brilliant quidditch player, on the field as well.

"Yes" came a chorused answer.

Hermione looked apprehensive, she was absolutely rubbish at quidditch, heck she could barely ride a broom without struggling.

"Hermione?" Harry asked waiting for her answer.

"How about I play referee and one of the twins can take my spot," she answered hopefully.

They weighed their options and in the end agreed.

"So what do we do for brooms" Ginny asked.

"Well we have 5 brooms here" Brandon cut in.

"Hold on I'll be right back" Remus said, apparating back to Grimmauld place to grab the brooms that there were there.

A few moments later he came back lay down with brooms of different qualities. He passed them out to the group, as Isabelle went upstairs to get the brooms they had.

They had just the right amount, Harry was riding his firebolt, which had been returned after the his lifetime ban had been lifted, today was the first time he could ride it since the toad had banned him and he was looking forward to it.

Ron and Ginny sported almost identical clean sweeps, though Ron's was a little older and there fore had lost a little of its original shine.

Remus and Sirius both rode old but fairly good brooms as well, and were currently blowing off the dust.

James, Brandon, and Isabelle each had a nimbus two thousand and two a new brand that had come out last year, though it was not in the same league as Harry's firebolt it was still a highly respectable broom.

And so on and so forth…

The teams were labeled as team one and two.

On team one there was, James, Bill as chasers, Remus as keeper, and Charlie as seeker (**A.N. I might have gotten Charlie and bill mixed up but I can't seem to locate the right answer in the books so just switch them if necessary.) **And Fred and Sirius as the beaters.

On team two there was Ginny, Isabelle, as chasers, Ron in keeper, Harry as seeker, and George and Brandon as the beater, they were one person short on each team therefore played with only two chasers each.

The potters garden was magically extended into a small quidditch pitch near the woods were they lived; it had taken both Lily's mad charms skills and James' excellent transfiguration skills to get it looking so good.

They all jumped on their brooms, and took off.

Harry felt the thrill that he had not been able to feel for a long while, he circled the pitch a few times gaining speed as he went.

James sat on his broom in the air watching as his son raced around the pitch as fast as a bolt of lightening, he had never seen his son play quidditch but expected from the way he flew that he was great. Brandon and Isabelle were as well fantastic fliers, they had all inherited their dads love for quidditch, though they never really had anyone to play with as they knew no other wizarding kids and were not on a team.

"Good isn't he" Sirius said as he flew up next to him.

"Brilliant"

"It's good to see him on a broom again"

"Again?"

"He had a life ban placed on him last year that was recently lifted." Sirius stated still watching his godson.

"A life ban" James said shocked.

"a story for another time, cause right now I am going to go whip my godsons ass, with you as my right wing man"

"You mean you as my right wing man" James returned.

"Fine have it your way"

The game started up, Ginny and Isabelle worked quite well with one another, both natural in the air. They had a fun time beating scoring goals and the much older Remus Lupin. Though they were having a hard time keeping up with the quality of both Charlie and Harry's father, who were easily great if not fantastic players.

Fred and Sirius worked well together as did Brandon and George, but it was unanimous that the Weasley twins definitely worked better together whilst on the same team, as they kept mistaking their team mates for each other, which added some chaos to the game.

Ron was fairing quite well against, both his older brother and James but he could not save every shot but it was obvious that nobody expected him to.

The real interest of the game came between Harry and Charlie who were both extraordinary players, though Charlie seemed to fly a little less recklessly than Harry, which in turn favored Harry the win.

They both had spotted the snitch at the same time; it was near Harry's teams goals. They both raced off at the same time, with a grin plastered on their faces with excitement.

James had currently been heading towards Ron's goal himself ready to score again for his team, when two blurs shot by him, one slightly taking the lead. He stopped all motion, and watched as his son, and Charlie pelted straight towards the ground in pursuit of the golden snitch.

Harry was in a slight lead to Charlie and threw his hand out, grasping the snitch, before pulling smoothly out of his nosedive.

Isabelle, had stopped moving as well when she saw her older brother racing towards the ultimate quidditch prize and watched as he zoomed up and caught it, before coming elegantly out of his dive, she knew one thing was certain she wanted to get to know her older brother better, with only limited time spent with him she had learnt so little of what seemed to be so much, she hoped to be able to talk with him later.

Brandon sat on his broom, watching his brother with fascination as he soared through the air at an exhilarating rate, if ever he was to have a person to look up to other than dad, his brother would definitely fit that role.

Harry sped to the ground and jumped off his broom, and looked at the golden snitch in his hand and grinned, he won, he'd won more than just a game, and he'd won a family as well. So he saw when they all came towards him to cheer and pat him on the back.

At such a joyous moment at this the next event seemed very out of place…

**A.N. Love to all the readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	24. Chapter 24: Reality meet Reality

He smiled broadly, the snitch was in his hand and of all people his real biological family was the ones to stand there and congratulate him.

Then it was as sudden as a power cut, Harry's head began to throb with unbearable pain. His legs and body weakened as one and his head felt like it was being run over by the Hogwarts express again and again and again.

"Harry whets wrong, you don't look so good" a voice said, Harry knew that voice but could not dwell on it the pain in his head was intensifying, and he suddenly felt as if his mind was being forced through a tube and into another's, and to some extent it had.

_He was in a room; dark was its color and dark was its owner. Lord Voldemort sat upon a Silver throne at the end of the long room. _

_It was a room fit for a king but given for a monster, the walls were decked with what Harry would describe as a Dark Lords idea of art, and obviously he had no taste. _

"_Macnair you say you have news," Voldemort and Harry spoke as one._

_Macnair was bowing deeply at the hem of his masters robes, his nose touching the floor._

"_Yes my lord, I have news, terrible news" _

"_Then get on with it" Voldemort sneered, Harry could tell the man was getting impatient as his head throbbed with more pain yet._

"_It involves the Potters my lord" Macnair said with a voice that showed his fear of giving such news to his master. _

_Harry froze at the name, what did he know? How much did he know? _

"_What has Potter done this time?" Voldemort spoke his name with more venom then a snake. _

"_Not Potter, my lord, but Potters" Macnair riddled._

"_Would you stop talking in riddles and tell me this information before I dispose of you permanently" Voldemort said, his wand twirling in his fingers._

_Harry felt visibly sick, how could a man be so cold hearted as to kill the very people willing to follow him, but then again who could be so idiotic as to join his ranks in the first place; well Harry could name a few there but it was hardly the time. _

"_of course my lord, it is the potters. Lily and James they aren't dead my lord" Macnair said with a trembling voice._

_Harry continued to listen he felt only numb, they knew? How did they know? _

_If Harry thought he felt pain before it was nothing like what he felt next. The anger that radiated off Voldemort at this news was so unbearable that Harry felt he would rather die a thousand deaths than feel what he was currently. _

"_How! They are supposed to be dead, are you sure?" Voldemort said he seemed so angry and panicked, everything would change with this piece of news, his plan to defeat potter would no longer work not with his parents alive and with him. _

"_Yes my lord, my contact saw and spoke to them themselves" Macnair said, he could tell that his master was furious beyond belief and did not wish to be around at the present moment._

"_MM-AARGH CRUCIO" Voldemort screamed at Macnair, more for just something to do and vent his anger off then to actually punish the man._

_Macnair went down and screeched unbearable screams, Voldemort's pain was the most horrible kind, but when he was angry it was by far the worst. _

_Harry felt that any longer that he would have to listen to those screams, and feel such anger filling his head that he seriously would die, before he even had a chance to really speak with his family, or get to know them or anything. But the screams ended and while Voldemort's anger lingered it was not as high as it was, because a new plan was form. _

_A malevolent smile spread on his face, and he called forth his servant, "Macnair, hold out your arm." _

_Macnair was whimpering silently from the intense pain that still lingered, but did not dare to disobey his lord and held out his arm._

_Voldemort took his long and thin index finger and pressed it into the mark that rest on Macnair's arm._

_It darkened and soon the room was filled with the sounds of swishing cloaks._

_Death eater after death eater approached their master and kissed his robes and offered their devotion._

"_Welcome back everyone I have a new mission for you" _

_Though the masks of the servants were on, their masks could not hide their smiles of glee._

" _it has come forth to my attention that that the Potters are not yet dead, but we shall see how long that lasts, find them, kill them, spare no one, but the boy he's mine"…_

_The last thing Harry saw in this particular vision was the maniacal smile spread across his enemies face and the swish of fifty or so black cloaks, before he was pulled back, back into his own mind._

Outsiders view:

"Harry what's wrong? You don't look so good" Sirius said.

Well that might have been because Harry did not feel so good and only moments later collapsed on the ground.

James watched in horror, as Harry collapsed and started screaming his lungs out, his face contorted with pain and revulsion. His son's cursed scar, looked as if it was ready to burst open, and was a beet root red against his pale face.

James could not move he was to shocked, what was wrong what happened?

Lily and the others had obviously heard the screams as well, as they had dropped what they were doing and rushed outside.

Lily gasped as she saw her son on the ground screaming, his friends were kneeling around him desperately trying to snap him out of it, it looked as if they had dealt with it before.

Isabelle and Brandon stood frozen, they did not know very much about their brother they knew less then their parents, probably less then the press, but they were scared out of their minds what was happening?

Sirius and Remus finally cleared their heads enough to think clearly and both shot spouts of water at Harry who looked positively ill.

It seemed to snap him out of it somewhat, as he turned on his side, and puked up his breakfast and dinner from the night before, they all knew one thing something, something terrible happened or was about to and Harry was about to weakly confirm this fear.

Harry's head throbbed painfully still and showed no sign of settling any time soon. Something more was going on, if it had been anybody else Harry would have said that Voldemort was ready to kill, but seeing he did that anyways some other emotion fit with Voldemort. Something more then a Physco killer out to take over the world, for the mere minutes Harry sat in his head he felt so much anger behind so much power that Voldemort's plan to take over the world seemed possible.

"Their coming" He whispered.

**A.N. so I know that It is short about four pages but it is sort of like a prologue into the next chapter. And for those of you that don't like cliff hangers I am so sorry I gave you another one I didn't mean to I just did so don't hurt me Pwease! I was not entirely fond of the chapter but I thought it was a little better than the last one (I hope!) leave a review and tell me what you think I would love to hear from each and every one of you, PLEASE!**

**Anyways thanks so much for all the reviews I hope I got to you all, if not oyu should know that you are being thanked most entirely **

**Thanks so much to the readers and reviewers,**

**Petroeleumjellydotone. **


	25. Chapter 25: When flames get to high

"_They're Coming" He Whispered._

These simple words put the rest in a panic.

"Whose coming Harry, whose coming" Sirius asked, they all needed the answer.

"Death eaters"

"BACK TO THE HOUSE!" James yelled they all searched the skies and forests, waiting for death eaters to come forth.

Harry stood shakily and ran with the rest back to the house, today if need be he would fight, he would not show weakness. With that in mind his body momentarily gained back its strength but it would not last forever, but hopefully long enough for this fight.

They had literally just stepped over the threshold, when the first curses were sent flying forth.

Harry pulled his wand out ready to fight the death eaters as they closed in on the house.

He noted that the rest did so as well.

Isabelle and Brandon were slightly frightened of those that were coming, this would be there first fight but they were sure that by living with Harry it would not be there last.

The door was blasted off its hinges, and in came a excess amount of black cloaked figures.

A barrel of curses flew between the groups; none luckily were the killing curse … yet.

The groups moved into duels between each other.

Harry was just lucky to be paired up with Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the people that he hated the most in the world.

"Well if it is wittle baby potter" Bella cooed.

"Funny Bella I would have thought Voldemort would have picked more mature followers, but I guess he just takes what he can get." Harry spat.

"_Crucio" _

Harry fell to the ground, the hate behind this curse was vast. Harry felt as if his bones were being put through a muggle paper shredder, and his bubbling blood seemed to be well over boiling point. It felt like death with a rewind button.

Eventually Bella lifted the curse; her face bore a smile one of absolute enjoyment, enjoyment at causing other such horrible pain.

"Well Potter looks like I win"

"You shouldn't think so highly of yourself, Bella! _Aprumpo" _Harry snarled.

The slicing curse hit Bella's arm, the wound oozed with blood and looked to be quite deep.

Bella did not show her pain, but returned fire.

The two sparred for a good many minutes, both growing weak but neither willing to give up.

Bella looked around, and saw that many of her fellow death eaters were fleeing or on the ground, they were outnumbered.

"_Mosemorde" _Bella fired the dark mark into the air, where it rose above the house for anyone to see.

She then turned back to her opponent, "we'll see each other soon Potter, _Flamma Inflattus" _

The spell hit the wall, in which hung the potter pictures. The entire thing burst into flames, and the fire spread rapidly.

Harry watched as the frames charred, and his families pictures were melted into nothingness, he turned back to Bella to seek some sort of revenge but she was gone, and looking around the rest of the death eaters were dissaparating.

Everyone was heading out of the smoke filled room, to escape the fire. Harry headed that way as well when a scream, the scream of a boy caught his ear and he turned back to help who ever it was.

He followed the scream the best he could with the crackling of flames around him and other noises, and quickly found its owner, his brother, and unfortunately Lucius Malfoy.

Brandon was on his knees, screaming from the effects of the cruciatus curse that Malfoy had on him.

Harry was furious, he had sworn to himself, sworn that his family would not get harmed by these people, by Voldemort, well he had broken that promise.

He quickly threw a cutting curse at Lucius' leg, successfully diverting his attention off cursing Brandon.

Malfoy turned around, with an evil stare that could be seen through his mask.

"Potter" he spat.

"Malfoy" Harry returned in an equally detesting voice.

"_Diffindo" _Lucius cursed.

"_Stupefy"_ Harry cried.

Both missed their targets and they brawled on. Lucius was not one to use words against his opponents in a duel like Bella, which was fine with Harry.

"_Suffoco"_Lucius screeched.

"_Expelliarmus_" Harry shrieked.

Lucius' curse hit home and Harry's throat began to constrict tighter and tighter, until he was on his knees desperate for a breath.

Harry's curse had been well aimed, but lucius had managed to dodge it when Harry was hit with his own curse.

Brandon was watching from were he was on the floor behind lucius; he stood up quickly and tapped Lucius on the shoulder.

The idiot turned around only to meet Brandon's fist and was knocked back into the wall were he then fell to the ground.

"Harry?" Brandon called over the roaring flames.

"Let's get out of here come on" Harry yelled back.

A beam fell ahead as the fire advanced upon them.

"Come on lets go" Harry cried out, standing up only to sway on his feet.

The two Potter boys staggered through the flames and fallen beams. Harry was growing weaker and weaker with each breath of smoke. The heat was overpowering, and leaving both their bodies with burns.

Brandon while in better condition then his brother was not fairing well, he to was growing weak that last curse the cruciatus hurt like no tomorrow.

There was a door just up ahead that would lead outside, but the flames were quickly trying to overtake that space as well.

The two looked at each other, "GO!" Harry yelled.

Brandon hesitated for only a moment before he ran through the small exit.

Another beam fell behind Harry, and he swayed dangerously on his feet, he knew that he needed to get out quickly and soon to.

He was about ready to run, to run through the exit when a pair of hands grasped him from behind.

They all waited frantically outsider for Harry and Brandon to come out. They were the only ones counted as missing when they checked.

Lily and James were beside themselves with worry, and the rest were right behind them.

They could hear the fire crackling and the flames roaring, and then a figure exited through the open doorway, Brandon.

Brandon ran out the exit, and immediately doubled over coughing considerably, trying to alleviate his body from the smoke that he had inhaled. His skin in places was very raw and he was throbbing from the pain the duel and fire had caused.

James and Lily ran forward, and hugged their son to pieces.

"Brandon, are you okay" Lily asked, though she knew he wasn't.

"Where's Harry?" James asked.

Brandon coughed some more and then answered, "he was right behind me"

They all looked over at the opening that Brandon had exited the opening that was no longer there.

Lily whimpered, "My baby."

**A.N. okay well what do you think, I know another cliff hanger sorry I didn't mean don't hurt me. Tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to the readers and reviewers**

**Petroleumjellydotone.**


	26. Chapter 26: Aftermath

**Chapter Twenty Six: Aftermath**

_He was about ready to run, to run through the exit when a pair of hands grasped him from behind. _

Harry tried to fight the grip on his t-shirt but the holder did not seem keen on letting go.

He turned his head to face his captor, to find Lucius Malfoy sneering him in the face. Lucius looked quite pleased with himself for being able to kidnap the 'great' Harry potter, and decided that he deserved an award this moment, he thought that he deserved to be first in line to torture the brat, a huge mistake on his part.

He through his first curse at the almost unconscious boy, but that was the last he was able to before he was knocked hard into the wall, by one furious Sirius Black.

Lucius sneered disgruntled, as another beam fell missing the death eater by inches. As he advanced upon the two again, a painful twinge uttered in his arm, his master was calling him and he did not dare disobey him, and with that he fled, disappointed that he was returning with out any results, not even the satisfaction of having cursed the brat good.

Harry had collapsed on the ground during the whole affair, and was barely conscious currently, who could blame him after enduring as much as he had this day.

Sirius hastily walked over to him, his heart filled with relief that he was still alive. He picked his godson up, making sure that he did not sustain further injury to him and started looking for an opening.

"Stay with me kiddo" he whispered.

He walked through the burning inferno to a wall and blasted a hole through the burning barricade. With out a second glance back at the burning building he ran through the hole, to the fresh air of the fire free outside.

When he was a safe distance away he set Harry down, and coughed considerably. He did not however delay long as Harry needed help; quickly.

"OVER HERE!" he yelled to the others who were standing to right of them but were on the side of the house, while he and Harry were situated at the back.

The group ran over at top speed, lily and James in the lead, desperate to get to their son.

Harry's breathing had become quite labored and he was having trouble alleviating the smoke that filled his lungs. He soon lost his conscious state thinking, 'this is it, the end of my dream, I will wake up in the morning as Harry potter, the boy who lived, the orphan once more.

Ginny came up behind the potters, somebody had already taken Brandon to the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and the others were following in her and Harry's parents wake.

She was indescribably worried, the boy she had liked, no loved for is years was currently lying limp in h is godfathers arms. She wouldn't lie, he looked awful.

Burns covered his raw-looking skin, much like they had to his brother, Brandon's. His clothing was torn and burnt and appeared to be more like wearable rags. His face and skin was pale where the burns had not reached, and his right leg seemed to be distorted and most likely broken. The only indication she could find that he was alive in his current state was the faint rise and fall in his chest.

She collapsed in tears near her boyfriends side, Ron knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around his baby sister in an offer of support while secretly he seeked some in return as well.

Though Isabelle and Hermione barely knew one another there they were crying on each others shoulders worried about their brother and friend.

The Weasley boys stood to one side their faces held a look of great misery. It was hard to picture that their wonderful day had been ruined by Voldemort and now Harry was again paying the price for it.

Moony and Tonks stood next to each other in complete shock of the events of the entire day, and the fact that the boy no man in front of them looked almost nothing like the Harry they were used to.

Molly cried silently in her husbands shoulder, it shouldn't be this way, Harry deserved better than a constant death threat at his door, and he deserved happiness not misery.

Lily was so horribly worried and distressed that tears held no meaning at the current moment. She worked vigorously to stable her baby boy enough that they could move him to the hospital wing as soon as possible. Two of her sons would be in there and that to a mother was just plain painful to know.

James sat next to his wife on the ground, just far enough away from their burning house that the flames would not reach them. The order members were currently trying to get rid of the vast fire. James kept thinking how he was a horrible father, who had not even thought to go into the fire and save his son, but Sirius had. Sirius was the reason that Harry was currently even alive. Sirius knew his own son better then he did. It ate him up to see that Sirius held a stronger bond with Harry then he did. He swore to himself right there and then that from now on he would be there for his kids whenever the occasion need be. They were to important not to be there fore. He would not make the same mistake again, for it had been made to many times before.

**A.N. POOR HARRY! **

**Okay well I kind of outlined this chapter before hand and only just now realized after writing it that it is not that long, but don't worry the next chapter is laid out as well and I plan on putting into action hopefully in the next few days, who knows I might even get it done tonight though don't count on it. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and taken into account when I am writing so please review they only the make the story more worth your time. I cannot tell you how many times someones review has inspired me to write more and more. **

**Oh FOR YOUR INFORMATION: updates for my stories seem to be lacking recently don't worry I am not leaving you hanging I just suddenly realized that in order to get good grades at school one has to complete their homework and recently as it is before the holidays the professors have laid it on thick not to mention after this I still have to cut in time to paint and sketch as it is daily routine but just so you know that for the next week or two the updates might be coming out a bit randomly thanks for understanding**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	27. Chapter 27: guilt and remorse

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

Stabilization eventually reached Harry. Dumbledore conjured one of his famous illegal portkeys and transferred Harry and the other more mildly injured people to the hospital wing.

Everyone uninjured including the Weasley's and potters with the exception of Brandon and Harry were to travel by apparition, just to mix things up a bit in case Voldemort was still watching. But they could not help but see the logic, he was always watching.

They arrived just outside the gates to Hogwarts and immediately started the trek up to the school, wanting desperately to see Brandon and Harry.

James and Lily momentarily ignored the fact that it was the first time that they had been to the castle since their own school days, and that much should have been more carefully admired and taken in, but that would be saved for another day as their children needed them.

Isabelle was frantic with worry. When she saw Brandon coming out in his condition she thought that the worse would become of him, and then when she learnt he was going to be alright her heart screamed with relief, that was until she saw Harry then her worry came back worse then before. While she did not know her older brother well at all, in fact all she really knew was that he played quidditch, had a girlfriend named Ginny who was her age, had believed their parents to have been dead since he was one and that a dark lord had a strange fetish with him; which if you add it up was next to nothing of the information one should know about their brother.

They raced through the halls and up to the Hospital wing were they pushed open the big oak doors and met the sight of many beds filled with injured people, among them were Brandon and Harry.

Brandon was sleeping soundly when they approached him. He had a jelly like substance covering large areas of his face and his arms and what they could only assume was the rest of him as well. He had a small bruise on his cheek and a large cut on his arm that was covered with muggle gauze. They were informed that he would be fine in a few days, and that he was just sleeping off the exhaustion.

The bed next to Brandon's held his brother Harry, who was currently unconscious and unresponsive. Madam Pomfrey was currently attending to his wounds slathering on mass amounts of the jelly like ointment to his burns while his cuts and scrapes that he had received had been bandaged just like his brother. His leg which had been broken in his duel with bellatrix was laying limp with a brace supporting it. He looked awful much like Brandon did if not worse, but Madam Pomfrey stated that while under her care she would get him well again it would just take time, and his cooperation which she was sure that she would receive a minimum of.

Ginny sat herself down in an armchair next to Harry's bed and held his burnt hand in her cold one, as tears began to stream down her face. She hated to see Harry like this he was the one that helped others out of these situations but he was not supposed to get struck in the process, she felt guilty afterwards for thinking such a statement but the more she thought about it seemed true. He was always acting the hero whether meaning to or not and he usually got away near to unscathed but it was different this time, this time he was so close to being a victim to, a victim just like Cedric and Luna had been.

Lily moved forward to comfort Ginny, she too hated to see her son like this but then again she doubted any mother would want their child in that situation. It was not fair that Harry had grown up but had received no childhood and as odd as that sounds it was true, he grew up straight from an innocent baby to a marked man there was very little time in between there was no room or time for a middle. She felt guilty that she herself had had a childhood and it had been far greater than Harry's. She felt guilty that he was burdened with all this weight while she and the rest of the world had slipped by receiving a miniscule amount of weight thus leaving Harry the mother load. It just wasn't fair.

James stood in between his two sons beds the guilt from before was still swimming in his mind and it only deepened as he saw them lying there with wounds visible in hospital beds with madam pomfrey fussing over them.

Sirius came over and stood next to him, but James ignored him momentarily. It was not that he was mad at his best friend he was thankful that he had the sense to go in after Harry. But it hurt him to see that his bond with Harry seemed so much of a fake, to him at the current moment it seemed like a fake moment of bliss that was all just an act to cover up the truth.

Sure he knew his son through the stories he had told him but that was all he knew, Harry wouldn't talk with him, in fact he had not even told them everything but he told Sirius, and that's what made him jealous, yes that was it he was jealous, jealous of his best friend.

While he was jealous he would not let it show, he had no reason to be jealous when he thought it through, Sirius was doing exactly as he had asked him to in the event of his death to fulfill the role of father the only problem was that James was back but Sirius still seemed to hold the same role with Harry. But he had no reason to be jealous after all he was the one that had left Harry fifteen years ago so quickly and carelessly he had not even bothered to check whether or not he truly was dead, that was how good of a father he was.

Two days passed, Brandon was released from the wing with strict orders to not overexert himself and to reapply the ointment to his skin before he went to sleep.

Harry had yet to wake up, madam pomfrey had said that it had more to do with the amount of smoke he had inhaled and the lack of oxygen from when he had been choked that was causing the delay in his return, rather then the actual wounds.

Isabelle and Brandon were sitting around Harry's bed with Ron, Hermione and Ginny whilst Harry still lay unconscious.

Brandon had woken up from his sleep the day after the tragic event had taken place. He told the rest on their request what had happened in the fire after everyone left. He felt tremendously guilty that he had landed Harry in the hospital in such a condition as he was just for saving his helpless little self.

As if sensing this emotion coming off him, Ginny said, "don't go blaming yourself, Harry would never have dreamt about leaving you behind to become a burnt carcass. It is in his nature to play the hero even when he does not mean to he so selfless sometimes that it annoys the hell out of me" she said voicing some of her thoughts while stating the bold truth.

"Tell me about it, remember the second task in the triwizard tournament" Ron said trying to lighten the tension.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked, intrigued she had heard her parents once talk of such a tournament and how it had been discontinued due to many deaths.

From there Ginny, Ron and Hermione pledged into a full detail tale of how Harry had competed in the triwizard cup even though he was not supposed to, and how he had fought the dragon, and saved Ron and Gabrielle and attempting to rescue all the competitors' person, then they reached the third task and all its glory.

By the end Isabelle and Brandon once again held a new respect for their brother, at fourteen years of age he had managed to win the triwizard tournament, and a duel with Voldemort of all people. They were sad to hear that he also had to witness a death of a friend, but glad to hear that Harry made it out.

The rest of their day was spent discussing some of the adventures that they had shared over the years they tended to stick to the ones that did not leave to horrible of an ending. both the Ginny's and the trios and the potter children's. Once the ice had been broken talking to one another was quite simple it was as if they had known each other for longer than in fact a few days.

The day traveled into the evening.

Sirius was now sitting next to Harry's bed reading a quidditch magazine.

It was around nine o'clock that same night when Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Sirius?" Harry croaked his voice dry and raspy.

Sirius looked up from his magazine. "thank the lord" Sirius said, before reached over to get a glass of water for his god son to sip; which he did gratefully.

"I had the strangest dream, Sirius. Mum and dad were alive and I had siblings and everything" Harry said his voice just above a whisper.

"Umm… Harry that wasn't a dream" Sirius said knowing full well that the potters really were alive and he now knew that Harry still seemed to be in denial about the whole scenario.

"what do you mean, of course it was. Mum and dad are dead they died fifteen years ago and I know for a fact that I don't have siblings" Harry said curious as to what Sirius was playing at and maybe even a little annoyed at his insinuations.

"No it wasn't" He said, and then he moved aside and pointed to four seats behind him occupied by four potters.

"This can't be really" Harry whispered sorely, his eyes were welling up and his face was contorted with looks of disbelief.

**A.N. so are we back square one or will Harry accept them? Please review the more reviews I get the faster I update.**

**FOR REVIEWERS NOTIFICATION: I redid the next defiance and change the plot a little bit so if you to check It out it is not vastly different but my advice is to reread chapters ten at the least as that is were the main change occurs.**

**Once again thanks for all the brill reviews from last chapter hopefully we can double the amount with this one PLEASE!**

**Cheers,  
Petroleumjellydotone. **


	28. Chapter 28: Never again and now

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

**Never Again, and Now**

"_This can't be real" Harry whispered sorely, his eyes were welling up and his face was contorted with looks of disbelief. _

After hearing his godson utter these words, Sirius started to think that maybe his godson had lost his memory until that is Harry spoke his next line.

"It wasn't a dream was it, they really are alive!" He exclaimed.

Sirius sighed in relief, he did not want o have to go through all that again (**A.N. and neither did the author.)**

Harry was among those that he had fallen unconscious to, his family. The family that he still had yet to really get to know.

He knew the basics but knowing someone wasn't by being able to tell you that they liked the color blue or their favorite quidditch team it was … more. It was knowing when they are annoyed their eyes shut slowly or when they are itching to tell you something they fidget in their seat. Yes he may not know them yet but they were a family nonetheless, a family that he had been craving for fifteen years and finally had received.

Harry sat and stared at the wall in front of him. Not terribly shocked nor upset merely stunned. He was stunned at how quickly his life had accelerated from horrible and melancholy to content and gleeful or what he thought was content and gleeful; it was the happiest he had ever felt to put it mildly. He was stunned that he would never again have to return to the life were he was raised by guardians, never again would he have to impose on other families during the summer vacations, never again would he have to live like an orphan. No Harry potter had a family now.

Sirius watched his godson from the seat next to his bed. He was glad to see that Harry was warming up to the idea of having parents and siblings. The content smile on his face made him realize how ecstatic and high Harry felt; a simple smile on Harry's face was the equivalent to having a person jumping with joy.

He was glad about this, that boy deserved only the best after going through the worst. And he knew James and Lily were the best of the best; he was lucky to have them as parents.

Sirius wondered though what would his role be now. Sure he had always been the godfather and always would be the godfather, but he had always been like a father and a brother to Harry or so he said, and now those to slots were filled would Harry have room and time for the godfather? He shook the thought, he did not want to think about being left all by himself that was silly of course he would still be in Harry's life, he hoped.

Without either knowing it a half an hour past like this. James stirred from his position the chair and opened his eyes to see that Harry was awake and Sirius was by his side. Once again he felt that small pang of jealousy why couldn't he be the one to be there when he son woke. He shook that thought out of his head and decided to alert the two dazed people in from him.

"Harry your awake" James said stating the obvious in an enthusiastic voice.

"Lily wake up Harry's awake" He said waking his wife from next to him.

Lily opened her eyes and smiled at Harry, overjoyed.

Harry watched them give him their motherly and fatherly smiles, once again stunned while he had thought of all the 'never agains' he never thought of all the 'now's'. Not only would he be getting his parents and siblings but he would be getting unconditional love, he was getting somebody to be there whenever he needed them, Sirius surely could fit those roles but when you are on the run from prison with the ministry of magic after your arse that can be quite difficult to do.

Harry stared a minute longer, while Sirius filled his parents in. Sirius told them about how Harry had been thinking it was all a dream and then how he was now only just getting used to the idea.

James and Lily smiled that mother and father smile again, and without warning Harry flung himself at his parents, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body. He just hugged them tight not even realizing that he was crying tears of happiness and sadness, he really had missed out on a lot.

James and lily eagerly and carefully replied to the hug, this was what they had been waiting for. For Harry to really come around and accept them.

Sirius smiled happy tear threatening to fall with all this happening and emotion in the air not crying was next to impossible

**A.N. well there you go it was really short but I have my relatives arriving in twenty minutes so I had to type and think fast. But I hopefully will be able to get another chapter out before new years I hope. Well I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and have a happy new year as well I know that I can't wait Mmh.. alcohol… thanks to the reviewers and readers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	29. Chapter 29: Speak up and things will tur

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

**Speak up and things will turn for the better…**

Harry was stuck lying in bed for the next couple of days. He did not however complain about it, for once. Since he had his family by his side, nothing could dent his jovial mood. Not even Voldemort and his regular bursts of rage.

Yes, Voldemort had been particularly furious with his death eaters for not succeeding their tasks. Harry knew this as he felt this fury the majority of the time. He suffered as well when he punished his followers, and heard his voice when he hissed in rage at them. It was none to lovely, but he bore with it; after all his family was there to help in through it.

His family, two words that brought a beam to his face every occasion he used them. 'My family, my family, mine' he would chant in his mind with a grin on his face 'all mine'…

James was positioned in front of the bathroom mirror in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had provided them all with rooms for their brief stay while Harry was healing; it was not like they had a house anymore.

He fixed his robes and gazed at his reflection. It was the first time he had worn his wizard's robes in fifteen years, he had been stuck in the life of a muggle for far too long, and he was glad to be back.

He tried his best to flatten his unruly hair, before pushing his wire-framed glasses to the peak of his nose, and grinned into the mirror. He remembered how he used to do this same routine when he was back in school… ahh the memories.

He smoothed out his simple black robes and seized his wand off the bedside table. He had some business to take care of…

Sirius was walking along the halls of Hogwarts looking around and drinking in the warm homey feeling that he had missed for years. It had been a long while since he had walked these halls without a care in the world. He was safe to do so now as it was summer. Nobody was there to see the great convict and murderer Sirius Black roaming the halls in search of a new prey.

He looked at all the pictures and remembered certain ones from his days here at school. He saw several that seemed to recognize him as the seventeen year old boy that had left the school years ago, and they seemed to cower in fear at what the marauder might do to them this time. Back in the marauder school days, the four boys used to run about the school terrorizing the portraits almost right out of their frames.

Sirius chuckled at the memories, the memories of the good times. The times were getting better then they had been now, well at least for him. He had his best friends back and he could not be happier…

Lily sat outside by the lake; this was her spot back in her days here at Hogwarts. It was well known to her friends, that whenever she was angry she would come down to the waters edge and stare into the black water. She remembered several occasions when she came there to calm herself down, after a heated row with her now husband, James. She chuckled remembering how she and he used to be enemies of the worst kind, they hated each other well… she hated him.

It was also quite well known that James possessed anything but hate for Lily. And now so many years later they were married with three children, yes three. She finally had all her babies back, but they weren't babies anymore. They were all grown up some more than others…

Remus was sitting near the Whomping Willow; how this seemed to calm him he had no idea. The whomping willow was a big reminder of a label he had acquired long ago… Werewolf. But yet he found comfort in the fact that it was there, it kept him safe and out of harms way at the full moon when he was most vulnerable and therefore it strangely put him at ease when he needed it to.

He was thinking back to all those times when he had adventures with this tree, with his friend's. Full moons where they would prance around on the grounds, in their animal forms. They had not a care in the world. Or their trips up to the shrieking shack at Halloween to spook the residents of Hogsmeade with their screams and racket. Those were the good days were nothing could go wrong, and there was always a joke that could be made; well the good days were back now. The marauders were back; with a new generation ready to follow once they had completed there 'marauder training' of course.

Remus could not be happier he was back among his 'family' and those he loved and the he could not ask for more than that.

Isabelle sat in a chair in the living chambers of the small common room set aside for the potters use while they were here. She was currently writing in her diary, telling the inanimate object all about what had happened in the last week or so.

_Dear diary,_

_Can you believe it! my brother he is alive! Mum and dad went to visit a friend a week or so ago, and they came back with more news than I could dream of. that my brother Harry, was in fact alive and had been for the past sixteen years. _

_I could not believe it I had a whole other brother that I never even heard of, with the exception of when dad and mum mentioned him or seeing his picture on the fridge. _

_The whole time that we all thought he was dead, he thought that mum and dad were dead and that we did not even exist, and it took him a while to accept that we are telling the truth. _

_A few days after mum and dad originally met him; me and Brandon met him at our house. He looks exactly like us and dad, and inherited mums eyes. He is the best big brother that I think anyone could ever ask for, and what he did for Brandon saving him and everything. _

_Oh I knew I forgot to tell you something. a little while after we met him we were playing a game of quidditch – he is a bloody awesome flyer by the way- and after he won the game for us he had this weird vision thingy. I am not even totally sure what happened, but he was writhing around on the floor. Then suddenlyhe like woke up saying that death eaters were coming. _

_Now I was not entirely sure what that meant, how could he know this and what exactly was he saying about death eaters? I mean mum and dad talked of them being a big threat in the past and that they killed a lot of people, but they have never really delved into to much of the dark days of the past, it was to painful for them But naturally we all rushed inside to try and get out but they had found us first. _

_They attacked and eventually during one of the duels, the place caught fire and the death eaters abandoned their mission and fled. We all rushed outside; except for Harry who went back when he heard Brandon screaming. _

_He saved Brandon's life and then tried to get out himself but was losing consciousness that is when Sirius – Harry's godfather and dad's best friend- came in as well and saved his life. _

_Now Harry is in the hospital wing recovering from his injuries, I talked with his friends when he was unconscious about what Harry did and they told me it was not the first time. Can you believe he has taken on Dragons and trolls and … WOW I am sure that I can learn a bazillion things from him!_

_Well I better go for now…_

_Sincerely,_

_Isabelle. _

She knew that the whole entry sounded like she was absolutely obsessed with her older brother which was just a bit dodgy, but she wasn't. She was just excited and amazed at all the things he had done. He was a great role model, and he could probably teach her a lot that her home schooling had not covered.

She hoped that Harry did not hate her. She hoped that he did not think her annoying, and he therefore would not hang out or talk with her. She did not know that her twin brother was thinking along the same lines though…

Brandon was thinking in his room. He was wondering about what Harry probably thought of him now. He was disappointed that he needed Harry's help to get out of the situation he was in. He knew plenty of things about wizardry and plenty of spells. But he could never have applied them in a battle like that; he never had needed to before. He was at least proud that he had been able to knock Malfoy out for a small amount of time, but it was not enough time for his brother to escape unscathed.

He hoped that his older brother didn't hate him because he left him to a week in the hospital wing. He looked up to Harry whether he was man enough to admit so or not. His older brother seemed to have a hold on everything around him. He had mad quidditch skills, a steady wonderful beautiful girlfriend, incredible impressive skill with a wand… he was practically a saint. A saint was far from what his brother actually was seeing he had just as many flaws, but Brandon only saw the good in his brother, and there was a lot of good in Harry, to many good qualities to count…

James was walking along the hall and saw Sirius walking towards him from the opposite direction. His emotions turned to jealousy once more, he could not control it. As much as he loved Sirius, he just could not hide the feeling of envy that he felt every time he saw him interact with Harry.

"Hey Prongs"

"Hey" James said softly trying his best to not to explode.

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"I'm going to see Harry you want to come with me"

"Why do you have to go see him, he is not your son" James snapped unable to contain that green-eyed monster anymore.

"What are you saying?" Sirius said clearly confused as to why James seemed angry.

"I am saying that Harry is MY SON NOT YOURS" James said his calm demeanor broke out into an all out yell. He couldn't help it he was drowning in a pool of jealousy and the words just dripped right out of his mouth.

Sirius seemed to have gotten the message as his facial expression changed to one of apologetic and guilt. He realized what it must look like now to James. It looked to him as if he was taking his place, first with having been there when he needed comfort and then saving him from the fire; he needed to clear this up.

"James I am sorry I never meant to take your place and I don't intend to do so" Sirius started, he saw that James was still glaring at him and it seemed his words had no effect, actions spoke louder.

"Look I am sorry… I'll just leave, go see your son" Sirius said sadly and he started to walk off. He felt guilty how could he have taken on such a fatherly role with Harry and not even realize it. Damn he was stupid.

"Sirius wait!" James turned to face Sirius distancing frame, as he realized that Sirius intended to leave. He did not mean for Sirius to leave he would never want him to leave not so many years after he had finally gotten him- his best friend- back. All James wanted was for Sirius to let him be a father to Harry, something he had never really gotten the chance to do.

Sirius stopped in his tracks and turned around, to see James catching up to him.

James stopped walking when he reached Sirius. "I am sorry I just feel like I don't have a place with Harry anymore, he comes to you for everything and you saved him not me. I should have been there for him in that fire I'm…" James stopped his rant; he could not put what he was feeling into words it just didn't make sense.

"James, I am not contrary to what you may think trying to overtake you, just understand that Harry has not known you that long. You are practically a stranger to him. Now, he comes to me because I have known him for longer he trusts me more, with right to seeing he never knew you before. As for why I rescued him, for one you were busy trying to save your other son, you were distraught just like all those years back,. I acted quickly in order to make sure that Harry got out, I was not trying to get one over on you. Not to mention the fact that I owed Harry a life debt anyways and I thought it might be time to repay it." Sirius explained.

"I am sorry Sirius I didn't mean to accuse you I just…" once again James stopped he could not find the words to what he had felt. But he was glad that Sirius had come up with reasons and had boldly stated that he was not trying to take his position of Father.

"It's alright prongsie, its over and done with and now there is no more matters to discuss right?" Sirius asked.

"Right" James said feeling a little guilty for thinking such jealous thoughts over such a silly thing as Sirius trying to overtake him; he should have known that Sirius would never do that.

The two pulled into a brotherly embrace, and quickly separated a moment later, smiling that there was no animosity between them anymore.

"Oh and prongs, if you want some advice, just tell Harry that your there for him, make him see that he can trust you to," Sirius said almost too wise for himself.

"I have, but it isn't working" James complained frustrated.

"Just keep trying, eventually the ice will break"

"I guess," James said a plan already forming in his head as to what he should do.

"Good, well as I said before all the kafuffle I am going to see my godson, you coming?"

"No later, I have some business to take care of now" James said with a knowing grin on his face.

Sirius looked at him curiously but just nodded his head and waved before heading off to the hospital wing to see Harry Potter…

James walked out onto the grounds and down to the gates, somebody's birthday was in a few days and he was going to make sure that he got something that might make up some of the large debt that he and lily owed him. With that James apparated to London, fully set on knowing what he was about to do…

**A.N. so whose birthday do you think it is? What do you think is happening next? Did you like this chapter? James and Sirius' jealousy issues are for the most part resolved there is probably not going to be any more issues involving jealousy with them but I plan on having a few spars here and there between them not to mention the ones that will evolve between Harry and the two.**

**Sorry for not having updated recently I just had my mates over and we were all having just a ton of fun well there was that and large amounts of alcohol... I mean tee he. Well anyways sorry but the updates should be more regular now. I plan on writing a chapter once a day of one of my story and then spending the next day or if I have time the time after writing the chapter editing it so tell me if I do good or not I am trying to get better at that stuff.**

**Thanks for reading Please Review if you don't tell me what you like or don't like about the story how am I to make it any better or anything my self confidence is not at its peek it is close but not there yet but a few reviews that hold some constructive criticism or really nice comments of a decent length would surely boost to a level of intoxication, it is not to much to ask so please review!**

**Ta,**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	30. Chapter 30:a birthday

**Chapter Thirty!**

**A Birthday**

**A.N. IMPORTANT READ: when the words are italicized it is a flashback and when it is regular print it is the present. Thanks and enjoy. **

**Last Chapter:**

_James walked out onto the grounds and down to the gates, somebody's birthday was in a few days and he was going to make sure that he got something that might make up some of the large debt that he and lily owed him. With that James apparated to London, fully set on knowing what he was about to do…_

_James walked down the street were the visitors entrance was. He saw standing next to the telephone booth, his accomplice for today's mission waiting patiently for him occasionally popping a lemon drop into his mouth. Albus Dumbledore. He hurried his steps eager to get the deed done._

"_Albus" he said trying out his old headmasters first name, he was right it did sound weird. _

"_James, are you ready?" Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. Today would be a good day…hopefully. _

"_As I'll ever be" he replied before stepping into the booth after Dumbledore. _

_He waited as Dumbledore dialed the number: 62442_

_They did not need to wait long for the lady on the other end to say in a monotone droning voice, "welcome to the ministry of magic please state your name and business"_

"_Albus Dumbledore here to speak with the minister of urgent business," Dumbledore said, conveniently not saying James' name. _

_It was agreed that once they reached the atrium, Dumbledore would disillusion James before they entered. After all it would look quite strange to have a presumed dead man back among the living in such a public place as the ministry. _

"_See the ministers secretary on the fifth floor, the ministry wishes you a pleasant day," the lady grumbled. _

_James took a deep breath, this was it._

The unknowing birthday boy walked down the stairs following his friends. Mrs. Weasley had called for dinner five minutes ago and he was eager to eat it.

He had been wondering if something was wrong or something as everyone kept casting secretive looks at each other, but they were not as secretive as they thought. As he had spotted several of their _secret_ looks. What had happened was it another attack, why were they being so guarded, and odd?

_Just as planned Albus had cast James under the Disillusionment Charm and they both entered the ministry, one hidden from view. _

_James looked around in slight awe it was so… different. Back in his days at the ministry nothing was this extravagant they were deep in war and the time for shimmering lights and statues of famous wizards was not important, peoples lives were. But they were still in war what were with all the UN needed things, it must be that prat of a ministers doing. After all it seems to him that image is everything. Git. _

_He looked to the middle of the atrium to see about three or four wizards working on what looked to be a new fountain. Why do they need a new fountain? Then he remembered, 'Harry fought here just earlier this summer of course how I could be so stupid.' _

"_James" Dumbledore whispered to him. "We need to be moving along"_

"_Right" he whispered back._

_They headed towards the crowded elevator, and the pit of nerves in James' stomach grew in size. _

_He looked up to see many little paper airplanes hovering above their heads. 'Those are amusing' he thought. _

"_Level seven," The ladies cool tone called out to the members of the elevator, as the grates separated and several wizards and witches along with airplanes moved in and out of the elevator. _

_This continued again when they reach level six, and the little airplanes that used to be amusing had grown to be annoying to James as they got closer and closer to their destination. _

"_Level Five" the lady spoke her voice becoming increasingly irritating. _

"_That's us James" Dumbledore called out. Others in the elevator looked around in confusement as Dumbledore talked to nobody. But then again this was Dumbledore. _

_James gulped, and followed Albus out of the lift and up to the minister's secretary's desk. _

"_Ahem," Dumbledore said gaining the attention of the plump witch behind the desk. _

_She looked up and immediately sat with attention as she saw that it was Albus Dumbledore that stood before her, "what can I do for you sir" _

"_I am here to discuss urgent business with Mr. Fudge" Dumbledore said politely. _

"_The minister is not expecting you" _

"_I am aware of this but it really is quite important"_

"_Very well, I expect you know where his office is"_

"_Thank you miss" Dumbledore smiled, before heading off to fudge's office with James following obediently. _

The unknowing birthday boy followed his friends through the hallway and down to the kitchen. They once again glanced at each other before opening the door and stepping through. He followed them, a curious expression on his face. When he entered the kitchen he saw that it was to dark even for Grimmauld place, "what the hell?" he spoke out.

Just then the place practically lit up, with the amount of fireworks and lights going on. Tens of tens of Bangs! Booms! Pops! Whizzes and Fizzes! Cracks! Zips! Crashes! Bashes! Hammers! Roars! And Rumbles! Uttered at once along with a chorus of "Happy Birthday"

He stared at all the faces in the crowd; the whole order was there excluding Snape, along with the marauders, the potters, the Weasley's. He grinned at them all, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Never had he been so grateful. 'It has been far too long' he thought, before he dove into his birthday party, ready to have the time of his life.

_Dumbledore halted at an extremely plain brown door, written on it were the words, **MINISTER OF MAGIC; Cornelius Fudge **_

_James took yet another deep breath he was more then ready to do this, ready to return to world. He had asked the permission of his family earlier to do just this and they had agreed wholeheartedly to it. _

_Dumbledore knocked a few times, and waited for a sign of allowed entry._

"_Come in" came the stale voice of the minister. _

_Dumbledore did not hesitate but barged right in, James quickly followed in his step._

_Fudge looked up startled at the abrupt entrance of Albus Dumbledore, " Albus what are you doing here, we do not have any meeting planned, you will have to come back later, the minister spoke in a rush._

"_I am afraid that I can not do that. This is a matter of urgency and timing is of importance so if you will let me proceed" Dumbledore said in an overly polite tone. _

_The annoyance showed on fudge's face all too knowingly, but Dumbledore did not let it affect him. _

"_Very well, though does hurry up I have matters that need to be attended to." _

'_Like primping your hair?' James thought sarcastically. _

"_I need to discuss a matter involving Harry Potter and… others" Dumbledore said carefully. _

"_What has the potter brat done this time" Fudge said his annoyance growing with each word that Dumbledore spoke. _

_James had to physically restrain himself from causing the insufferable twit bodily harm, but he could not stop the glare that spread across his face. _

_Dumbledore also glared, "Cornelius is that anyway to treat a boy that has saved so many lives in this world that is more than you have managed now isn't it?" He spoke again with that overly polite tone but his harsh words stood out clearly._

_James near enough laughed out loud at the look on the ministers face, it looked as though he was about to speak but then realized it was truth and started squirming in his chair, anger and embarrassment written all over his face. _

"_Go on then Albus continue" Fudge murmured._

"_Well as I was saying this matter involves Harry Potter and others the others being the point of this discussion. You see recently it came to our discovery that James and Lily Potter are both alive and well, and that they in fact have two more children"_

_At this fudge out right laughed a high pitched laugh, "you are completely mad Albus, they are dead they have been dead for fifteen years" _

'_Not this denial crap again, bloody hell when will someone just accept this' James thought to himself._

"_now Cornelius keep an open mind, cause I can assure you that it is the truth" Dumbledore said his patience was wearing thin with minister, and they needed to hurry this along they only had so much time. _

"_Oh please do, I feel this will be enlightening" Fudge said sarcastically._

_James nerve with the old git was on its last straw one more derogatory comment about him and his family and well put it this way- the man could dig his own grave. _

"_Very well then, James if you would please show yourself" Dumbledore said. _

_James did as was asked and took off the charm, and watched amused as the minister looked shocked to see him, that shock then grew to embarrassment and fear as he cowered under James' glare. _

Presents, presents, millions of presents lay before him, and he was all too ready to open every single one of them.

"Open ours first" the twins called from the gathered crowd.

He obliged and peeled back the rainbow colored wrapping paper, and was quite pleased to find a basket full of prank items, how he would love to get lily and James with these not to mention Remus.

He grinned mischievously at the crowd who all took a small step back afraid that any second they would be a victim.

He moved on to Hermione's and Ron's present, ripping apart the wrapping he pulled out a large supply of sweets, all his favorites mind you.

"Ron picked it out" Hermione exclaimed.

"I had to or you would have ended up with a book" Ron said.

He smiled up to them; he would take candy over reading any day.

"Awe thanks guys" he said, truly meaning it.

_Three hours, and three drops of veritaserum later, everything was set. Fudge now knew the truth and had gone straight to the press in order to tell them what was going on. Tomorrow would be up in arms. _

_James was quite pleased with himself and quite frankly could not wait until tomorrow when he could finally present his gift, he just had one stop to make before he returned to headquarters, Zonko's. _

He moved onto the next gift and the next gift after that. Each one made him laugh and look around in delight. He could not remember the last time he had a party so extravagant, he did not even remember his birthday was today even. It had been to long…

Harry and Ginny's gift was next and he looked at the two wondering what they had gotten him; it had to be good seeing they were anxious to see what he thought.

He tore back the wrapping and pulled out a thick leather book. Taped on the front was a note.

_For new memories of new times_

_Harry and Ginny_

He looked through it to see that it was a picture album. He looked up and grabbed them in a hug that was a spectacular gift and was really exceptional to him. He would always cherish memories from the past and now of the future.

He ripped off papers of a couple of more gifts before there was only one left.

He looked at the front to see a card attached along with a pack of dung bombs.

He took the letter off the package, opened it and read to himself,

Dear Padfoot,

I know how much you liked these back in the day. So it is time that the old ways were brought back just like the group has been. I just want to thank you again fro everything you have done for Harry and everything else. Hopefully this gift will cover somewhat of the dept we owe you,

Love James, Lily, Isabelle, Brandon, and Harry.

The letter was meaningful enough to Sirius but he moved on to the gift. He took the dung bombs off the wrapping paper and placed them next to him. Then he proceeded to shred the paper off his present.

What looked to be a newspaper fell into his lap, curious as to what this was all about he unfolded it reading,

**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT POTTERS ALIVE!**

**A.N. so did you like it. I liked writing this chapter, even though there was not much of anybody other than Sirius and James in it I still liked to write it. Once again tell me what you liked, disliked, positive comments or constructive criticism and feedback. I love to hear what you guys have to say and last chapter's comments have really helped me out so if you could do so again I would love you for it and some long reviews would be nice if you would not mind.**

**: quotes taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J.K. Rowling not petroleumjellydotone. Consider that your disclaimer. **

**I had to laugh when every single reviewer that guessed Harry when it was mentioned that his birthday was back in the fifth chapter but it was cool to see I fooled so many but anyways**

**I am not going to edit this chapter so please refrain from making grammar and editing comments I just really want to get it out as I promised it would be out this weekend. **

**Cheers**

**Petroleumjellydotone.**

**Review:)**


	31. Chapter 31: NEWS and more NEWS

After reading the headline, Sirius dropped the newspaper to the floor in complete and utter shock. He was free!

He did not stop the tears from cascading down his cheeks, he did not care who saw him this emotional at this moment. It had taken fifteen years. FIFTEEN YEARS but he was finally free.

Sirius grabbed James and Lily in a hug and sobbed. His tears were of Happiness and overall shock. He could finally step outside his front door freely; it meant the world to him.

It seemed that everyone had those happy tears strolling there faces, at this moment.

"so how did you do it?" Sirius asked when his tears had subsided and were replaced by long-since-been-seen twinkling eyes and a grin that had been missing in action for too long.

As James launched into his story of what he had done, Harry moved towards the fallen, forgotten newspaper. He stepped away from the scene momentarily and sat in the corner by himself. He turned to the front page and read.

**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT, POTTERS ALIVE!**

_Yesterday afternoon, the minister of magic was visited by Albus Dumbledore (current headmaster of Hogwarts). Accompanying the Headmaster was none other than James Potter. _

_Lily and James Potter were not at Godric's Hollow when there son, Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who for the first time. They had in fact been kidnapped earlier that day, and held in You-know-who's lair, until they were able to escape._

_When they had returned to their previous home of godrics hollow nothing was left the house was gone. It then would seem that misconception and the misinterpretation of neighbor-ladies words had the Potter's believing that their son was dead. _

_The left the wizarding world that night and resumed their lives elsewhere. In the time span of fifteen years they have raised two more children, twins: Isabelle and Brandon._

_They recently returned to our world, and discovered the truth about their first son, Harry. _

_Along with the lie of James and lily being dead, came another lie. This being the false charges brought against Sirius Black. It was presumed fifteen years ago that Sirius Black was in fact the secret keeper of the potters, and therefore also their betrayer._

_But through recent word of James Potter, and the confirmation of veriteserum it has come to the ministry's attention that Sirius black was in fact not the secret keeper, but Peter Pettigrew ( James' other school friend) was. _

_Peter betrayed the Potters that tragic night fifteen years ago, readers should be warned that Pettigrew is a death eater, and is currently being hunted for by the ministry. _

_Black has been dropped of all charges, and will be given full compensation for his innocent years spent in Azkaban Prison. _

_Unfortunately James Potter was unable to comment any further on the events, but we hope to receive more news soon. _

_By Gene Rozsinkski_

Harry could not believe it, not the newspaper bit, just the fact that for once everything was going the way he wanted it to. His parents were back, Sirius was free, now all he needed was to defeat the dark lord, couldn't be to difficult could it?

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Brandon said as he walked up to Harry with Isabelle at his side.

Harry just nodded, still completely amazed by his new revelation, and he also just did not know what to say to his brother and sister.

"To think we have known each other for about a week but it still is so unreal" Isabelle said, trying to get the awkward silence put down and keep up the conversation with her brothers.

"It maybe unreal but I am glad that I found my family again," Harry said looking meaningfully at his siblings.

They both smiled glad to hear that their brother did not hate them, and that he was glad that he had found them and his parents once again.

James and lily scoped the kitchen, looking for their children there was something that they needed to tell them. Something that would hopefully bring them closer; well that was the plan at least.

It was then that they saw them standing in the corner, all three of them. They were talking and smiling, it was something that they had hoped to see happen. They looked at each other and grinned, they were finally becoming a family once again.

They took each other's hand and walked over to their children.

Brandon, Isabelle, and Harry were just discussing quidditch like they were old mates, when they spotted their parents walking over to them.

They quickly turned their attention to their parents.

"Hey guys, listen we wanted to discuss something with you," James started.

The three nodded their heads, using such body language to tell them to continue.

"Well your father and I thought that we need some time as a family to well… get reconnected, and get to know each other," Lily spoke.

The three were on the edge of their seats now, 'what were they talking about'.

"So we thought it would be cool if we went to the beach for the week, just us potter," James finished.

They waited for a response from their children.

"YES!" Isabelle and Brandon cried, as they jumped from their seats to hug their parents. The two always loved going to the beach.

Harry sat in his seat and spoke, "Is it safe to go?"

He did not want to endanger his family. He knew that Voldemort was after him, he knew the prophecy. While he knew his parents knew of the prophecy he had a feeling that they had either forgotten or chosen not to think of it. But he was not sure if his brother and sister knew it, and he was not about to ask them.

His parents seemed to understand that he was scared for his family's safety more then his own.

"We have spoken with Dumbledore and he eventually agreed that we all need this. He assured us that he would have the area well protected and that it would be as safe as possible." James said, hoping that the answer was enough to satisfy Harry.

It seemed it was as he to went to go hug his parents. He was overjoyed he had never been to the beach before or seen any other body of water other than the black lake. Not to mention that he would get to spend the entire week with his parents and siblings, something he had yet to do. He could not wait.

"So when do we leave?" Isabelle asked, she to could not wait for another potter vacation, they were always so much fun and carefree.

"Well we will be leaving tomorrow, but we have to make a pit stop I have somebody who I have had yet to visit and have been intending to…" Lily said darkly, yet she had a smile plastered on her face.

Whether it was one of mischief, happiness, wickedness or all three, they could not tell but all they knew was that tomorrow would probably prove to be quite an interesting day.

**A.N. so it was a bit short but the next chapter we shall meet the visitors and the potters will start their vacation. Depending on what I feel like the vacation will probably last three chapters, unless I get bored of it or something. **

**I know it seems that the story is dragging too slowly, but I have just got a beta, pontas metallika (probably spelt wrong) and when some of the chapters are proof read I plan on joining the short ones together so that there are more to each chapter. Because I just kind of realized that I am at chapter thirty one now and they still have not gotten to school yet.**

**Just to let you know this chapter has not yet been beta'd as I just wanted to get it out since I promised it would be out last week, sorry I had a portrait to draw that was due, sooner then I thought and me being a procrastinator of the worse kind had yet to get it done, but I did so I am back to writing my guts off at every possible moment. **

**So just tell me what you think, who do you think the visitors are? **

**Cheers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	32. Chapter 32: Pit Stop

"_Well we will be leaving tomorrow, but we have to make a pit stop I have somebody who I have had yet to visit and have been intending to…" Lily said darkly, yet she had a smile plastered on her face._

_Whether it was one of mischief, happiness, wickedness or all three, they could not tell but all they knew was that tomorrow would probably prove to be quite an interesting day. _

Early the following morning, Harry found himself standing in the middle of the hallway, of Grimmauld place, kissing Ginny goodbye. They (Harry and his family) were leaving for their week of family fun, and as much as Harry wanted to spend time with his family, he was definitely going to miss the Weasley's; more importantly Ginny.

"All right guys it's time to breathe," Ron interrupted. His face showed utter revulsion at the sight of his best mate and little sister. As much as he approved of Harry and Ginny he had no desire whatsoever to watch them snog each others lips off.

Reluctantly, they broke apart grinning like mad before settling for one last hug goodbye.

"Write to me?" Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Course I will" Harry whispered back.

"Alright you lovebirds, it is time to get going" James said beaming at his son, he remembered similar days in his past when he and lily were in similar shoes as Harry and Ginny love sick puppies come to think of it they still were very much so.

"Coming dad," Harry said. The words 'mum' and 'dad' still seemed foreign to him but he was getting used at saying them.

"Well see you guys in a week" Lily said as she laid her pinky finger on the wooden manikin that they were using for their portkey.

"Bye guys see you soon" Sirius spoke up waving and smiling at the clan of potters. Sirius was still buzzing with excitement from the past couple days in which he had been claimed innocent and had his best friends come back into his life after fifteen years, yes it definitely called for happiness.

The rest of the potters grabbed hold of the portkey and were whisked off, to their 'pit stop.'

Harry, Brandon, and Isabelle had not yet been told were they were visiting as Lily and James had decided to keep it from them until the last moment; they had their reasons. Reasons being they did not want Harry trying to persuade them out of going, this was something that needed to be done even if Harry did not like it.

They landed hard and Harry collapsed from the impact. He got up rubbing his thigh on which he had landed, and looked around. He immediately recognized were he was, it was one of the many places in the world that he swore he would never return to, yet here he was standing at the corner of Privet Drive.

"What- what are we doing here?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Look Harry we know that you probably don't want us to but we need to visit the Dursley's" James spoke; he spat the word dursley like it was some foul poison.

"I _need_ to speak with my sister, Harry" Lily said defiantly, that gleam back in her eyes. Though this time Harry could clearly identify it as a gleam of wickedness, and he suddenly very much did not want to be Petunia Evans; not that he ever had. He could never imagine being married to Vernon Dursley or anyone like him, much less have a son like Dudley.

Harry shoulders slumped in defeat, "just don't hurt them too bad," he murmured.

"Harry son, they hurt you for fifteen years. They deserve whatever we give them," James spoke firmly to his son.

The group walked slowly down the road, silence surrounded them all, and there was no need for noise.

Harry was dead nervous, the last time he had seen the Dursley's had not been entirely pretty what would happen when they saw him this time, let alone him _and_ his guests.

They reached number 6, and the next house over was number four. Harry was now in the lead; he was shaking ever so slightly but tried not to let it show.

Isabelle and Brandon stood directly behind there brother, they were eager to see the people that had brought him up. They had heard from their parents and from Harry's friends that his aunt, uncle, and cousin were not the nicest of characters in the bunch but they had not dwelled on the subject. They wanted to know what had gone on here for themselves.

Lily and James stood behind their children, holding each others hands. Lily was somewhat nervous about seeing her sister after so long a time but the rest and majority of her was just pure rage, she had gotten the jest of what had gone on here from Sirius and Remus as Harry was unwilling to say, and she thought it something he wished not to bring up.

James himself was no peach he was livid with the Dursley's that had dared to touch his child… that had the audacity to mess with a potter, much more his son.

Harry led the group over to the side of the house and stopped to face them all.

"Wait here" he said, pleading with his eyes that they listen to him.

They all seemed to understand that he _needed _to face them alone first, and they respected it by staying put.

James ruffled his son's hair fondly and smiled down at him, before letting him go.

Harry walked slowly away from his family trying his best to control his nerves; he never imagined having to return here.

He walked up the path, searching inside himself for the bout of courage he would need to just knock on the door. He found the guts and grasped them firmly. Before he could turn away he knocked confidently on the door.

All confidence was lost when a few seconds later Vernon Dursley answered.

"What are you doing here, I refuse to let you back in this house you useless freak. Honestly your parents are better off dead at least they don't have to deal with you anymore," Vernon jeered in his booming voice.

With in an instance Lily, James, Isabelle, and Brandon were by Harry's side each of them with rage written on their faces. With them backing him up, Harry found the sudden bravery to do something that he had wanted to do for the longest time but was never in a position to do so; he punched that big oaf promptly in the nose letting loose some of his rage.

It was one thing to insult Harry; it was another entirely when you insulted his friends and family. With the hate that went behind his punch Vernon was nearly knocked off his feet, but managed to remain standing though he could not stop the flow of blood protruding from his nostrils and down his chin.

"Care to repeat that," James spoke calmly though it was evident somewhere in his tone that he was livid with the portly muggle.

"PETUNIA" Vernon screeched, still holding his nose.

Petunia came through the living room to see what the commotion was all about, her face turned a shade of ghost as she saw her sister in the flesh.

"Hello 'tunia,' Lily said in an overly sweet voice.

Petunia it seemed was petrified to see her 'dead' sister and her 'dead' husband standing on her doorstep, it was too much for her to bear and she abruptly fainted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE BOY!" Vernon shrieked opening his mouth once again.

"Allow me to introduce my family' Harry said indicating those that were standing behind him.

"It can't be. Your _family_ is dead," Vernon laughed evilly.

Lily walked past her son and her git of a brother-in-law and over to her 'dear' sister. With out delay she slapped her across the face, in order to revive her well that was the story she was sticking with at least.

Petunia quickly sat up as she remembered what had happened minutes before.

"Lil"

"Don't you 'lil' me you don't deserve to speak again and if magical law allowed it you wouldn't, but lucky for you they don't so you can just settle in and get read for an earful instead." Lily said glaring at her sister as she spoke.

"Lily, how is this possible you died… they said you died." Petunia said softly unable to believe that her sister was once again standing before her.

"Well they were wrong but I don't merit you worthy enough to here the truth so stop stalling"

Petunia looked down ashamed, she was all ears for the yelling she knew that she had warranted.

"Ahem," Lily started clearing her throat and ready to yell it hoarse, "HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SON LIKE THAT. HONESTLY WERE THINGS THAT BAD WITH ME THAT YOU HAD TO RESORT TO ABUSING MY SON ONCE I WAS 'GONE'. HOW PATHETIC CAN YOU GET! WE MAY HAVE NEVER GOTTEN ALONG BUT I CAN GUARANTEE HAD THE SITUATION BEEN REVERSED DUDLEY WOULD HAVE GROWN UP CARED FOR AND LOVED AS IF HE WERE MY OWN! WHY DID YOU DO IT WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO HURT AN INNOCENT BOY!"

"He was hardly innocent," Vernon sneered.

"SHUT UP YOU GREAT OAF," lily shrilled.

Vernon fell silent under Lily's wrath.

"How could you 'tunia that is such a betrayal of … family, my trust, everything. How could you?" Lily finished quieter and more upset.

Emotion spread in petunia that had not surfaced for so long.

"I'm- I'm sorry lily, your right I was horrible, please forgive me, I'm so- so- so sorry," Petunia said tears sparkling in her eyes and running down her cheeks. Her sister was not only alive and well but was right as she used to always be. She had treated Harry like scum beneath the scum, how could she have?

Lily shook her head, "The old policy was forgive and forget but this time you stretched the limit and…sorry just isn't good enough this time petunia," tears were in her own eyes as she declined her sister forgiveness.

Harry stood still watching the conversation. It shocked him that his mother had such a temper but then again his had to have come from somewhere. And petunia never in his life had he seen her so flawed and earthly, never had he seen her with any heart but a cold one… one that did not accept him. Now the truth had finally broken through the iceberg and come out. Petunia loved her sister, but had jealousy issues bigger than Europe; these issues had stopped them pursuing their sisterly relationship as well as stopped him from having any relationship with his aunt other than one if hate. And all this division over something as silly as blood wizard blood and muggle blood; How he hated all the segregation, it was even in his own family.

"Please lily, please forgive me" Petunia begged as if life depended on it.

Lily took up her stubborn attitude and shook her head; a solid NO.

"Harry? Please?" Petunia said now begging Harry for his forgiveness.

All those horrible memories flooded through his mind.

_Three years old- his aunt was yelling at him for coming into their room. He had only done so in the first place because he had a nightmare and was scared to be alone in his dark cupboard…_

_Five years old- 'you're as stupid as they come' his aunt screeched at him. As he came up to her with his finger bleeding from a paper cut he accidentally received. All he wanted was a band- aid…_

_Seven years old- his aunt standing by as his uncle smacked him across the face, she was doing nothing to stop it despite his pleading eyes…_

_Eleven years old- he had just found out that he was a wizard, Hagrid had told him. He then found out how his aunt had known for all these years and never said a word, she hid instead behind endless lies…_

_Twelve years old- Harry ducked as his aunt tried to pummel him with her frying pan after he had taunted Dudley with his wand… _

_Thirteen years old- Aunt Marge was talking trash about his family about his aunts own flesh and blood and she just stood to the side and let her berate her family… his family… _

_Fourteen years old- being practically starved to death because she insisted that he to follow Dudley's ludicrous diet plan…_

_Fifteen Years old- standing aside as Vernon tried to kick him to the curb, doing nothing. Not showing any love for him she never had…_

Thinking of these moments it seemed as though his decision would have been a final and loudly spoken 'NO' but it wasn't for he thought longer of the matter and remembered what Professor Dumbledore had said:

'_But she took you…she sealed the charm I placed upon you… her blood became your refuge…' (Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, by J.K. Rowling. Page 836)_

Those words he had kept in mind, despite how bad he was treated by her and the others she kept him. She had never loved him but he felt that his life could have been far worse if it weren't for her. He could have been dead by now with out the protection she had offered and the shelter that while unwillingly was given was given all the same.

Slowly his mind fought, discussing the issue in his mind and slowly he came to his decision.

He looked at his aunts into her eyes, you could read her thoughts like a book just then; all she wanted was forgiveness.

With a nod of his head he granted her what she wished, "I… forgive you," he spoke quietly.

"Harry?" His father questioned, wondering what possessed his son to forgive the woman and family that had made his life hell for fifteen years.

"Thank you Harry-"aunt petunia started.

"But… I won- can't forget" He said shutting his eyes as once again bits of his childhood flashed in his eyes.

He could not and probably never would get rid of the memories of his childhood, but now he had _his_ family back the ones that loved him and he hoped that maybe it was enough to forget his past and start anew.

"Right, well I am sorry just know that"

"THIS IS BLOODY RIDICULOUS, PETUNIA THEY ARE FREAKS AND I WANT THEM OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!" Vernon Screeched.

"They aren't freaks Vernon" Petunia said quietly dismissing her husband of expressing further trash talk.

"And don't worry we won't be staying any longer then necessary and the necessary time just ended" James snarled, glaring and pointing at the clock on the wall sarcastically.

Lily stepped up to her sister, "Goodbye Petunia, maybe one day we will see each other again."

"Yeah" Petunia said back.

The two sisters exchanged an awkward hug.

Lily had not noticed that James had taken his wand out and pointed it at an oblivious Dudley in corner. Lily had not noticed, but Harry and the twins sure had, and all they did was try and hide their laughter as their father proceeded to give his form of punishment.

A minute later the five were walking down the road once more, four out of the five with mischievous grins on their faces.

That was when they heard the definite cry of, "POTTER" come from Number Four Privet Drive.

All five of them turned around not knowing which was being called. Lily looked up to see her husband and children grinning mischievously and then glanced back at the house, she put two and two together.

"JAMES POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed and slapped him on the shoulder.

James cowered under his wife's yell, "just a little…improvement don't worry it will wear off in a day," he spoke, "or week" he finished in more of whisper. A smile was threatening to retake its spot on his face.

Isabelle, Brandon, and Harry snickered at this.

"Well if it was any other family, I would certainly disapprove but they deserved whatever you did to them," Lily said with a smile on her face as well. She then promptly proceeded to kiss her husband on the lips.

At such a gesture all three of their children promptly left the scene, shaking their heads with revulsion.

**A.N. sorry if that was not what everyone was expecting but that was just what I pictured such an event to turn out like. **

**I would also just like to note that I am going to need to cut back a bit on the updating every few days for each story, as I really hate having to rush to get a chapter out so they will be coming out fast, I won't abandon, but they will just be a slight bigger gap in between updates. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	33. Chapter 33: Getting There

Harry and the rest of the Potters landed around the corner of the airport after taking a portkey away from Privet Drive.

They were not allowed to go to the Potter's regular beach, out of fear that Voldemort would be able to trace them back to the area. They were, however, promised by Dumbledore that the location he had chosen was respectable and safe.

Although they could not travel to their wanted area, Lily and James had insisted that they at least be allowed to travel traditionally by Airplane. As for the past thirteen or so years that was what they had done, and they were not about to let the war completely control their lifestyle.

Dumbledore had in the end agreed, as he figured that Voldemort would probably not think to look out for the muggle way of transportation, and it would therefore be less likely for Voldemort to find out their location.

The Potters all feared that Voldemort would find them, but Dumbledore and the order ensured them that they were going to be well protected.

They walked quickly towards the entrance of the airport, as they were running a bit behind schedule.

Harry, himself, was a bit nervous. He had never ever ridden on a plane, the Dursley's had always left him home when they went somewhere abroad. But the way that Vernon and Dudley had always come back looking more green in the face, and Aunt Petunia looked as if she could faint, he was a little bit iffy about the whole flying situation.

He walked next to Brandon and Isabelle who looked absolutely gleeful as they entered the airport.

All at once a rush of noise hit his ears as he walked into an enormous building full of people from all over the world, it seemed. There were people talking at the telephone booths, and to the ladies and gentlemen behind the desks, and many little kids who were jumping up and down tugging on their mother's and father's sleeves as they stood in the long lines.

He followed his father who was in the lead of their group over to one of the less crowded lines. The sign above the desk read UNITED AIRLINES.

"So, where is it we are going, exactly?" Isabelle asked her mum.

"Albus found a place he said was just off the coast of South Carolina," Lily answered quietly, making sure no one overheard.

"United States!" Isabelle exclaimed, though she to keep her voice low despite her obvious excitement.

Lily confirmed with a smile and a nod of her head.

Brandon was just as excited. They had never been to North America. Usually they went to Spain or a local area, but never the United States.

Harry was delighted as well; this would be the first time that he had left Britain.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The lady from behind the counter asked James.

James reached into his pocket and pulled out five passports and tickets for their plane ride, and handed them to the lady.

"Ah, Mr. Sherman," The lady stated out loud, before turning to her computer to check them in and confirm their tickets.

James smiled at the lady and turned to his family to see his kids all wearing curious looks.

He whispered down at them, "Precaution."

They nodded to show they understood.

"Well then, Mr. Sherman, your flight departs in about an hour and a half from Gate D. Please make sure you are in that area when they call for seating. Do you have any baggage with you?" the Lady said a few minutes later.

"No, we don't" James replied simply. Dumbledore had already sent their belongings along, to save them time when they reached the U.S.

"Alright then! Thank you, and have a nice flight." She said, returning their passports and tickets back to James.

"Thank you, miss," James replied, before turning away from the line and walking towards the security check, followed closely by the rest of the Potters.

They spent the next half an hour going through the security before they finally reached Gate D.

"Hey, we have some time before the flight leaves, how about we go find a place to get something to eat? Plane food is not the best, and I don't know about you guys but I am starving." James stated.

"When are you not starving?" Lily and Isabelle stated at the same time rolling their eyes.

Though in the end they all ended up sitting at a small sandwich shop, just a minute or so away from the gate, eating sandwiches and drinking their sodas.

Before they knew it, they were being seated on the plane. Harry was even more nervous now then he had been before. Sure, he had flown before, but before he had been the one in control.

He was seated between Isabelle and Brandon in the middle row of seats, in business class, while Lily and James were seated by the window just to the right of them.

Isabelle seemed to notice that Harry was a little nervous and spoke, "Don't worry, you can trust an airplane"

"Most of the time," Brandon added.

Isabelle smacked her brother on the head after she saw that Harry looked even more afraid now, "Don't listen to him. The chances of this plane going down are, like, one in a million"

"Right" Harry said though he kept a firm grip on the arms of his chair and his seat belt was buckled extremely tight.

Harry looked over to see that James was much the same as him, buckled in tight and grasping Lily's hand. This, he thought, was curious, as he thought that his father had flown by airplane more then once.

This time Brandon was the one to notice Harry's curious stare directed at their father, "Dad has never really gotten used to the whole muggle flying thing, says he prefers a broom any day"

"Ooh" Harry said now understanding.

Then slowly the plane started to move, and two stewardesses came to the front of their section, and started to recite what seemed to be a speech they said quite often. Harry found himself ignoring it, much like he ignored the teacher's speeches at the beginning of the school year.

Five or so minutes after that, the airplane picked up speed and showed no sign of dropping it. In fact, the whole machine just started to tilt backwards and up into the air.

Harry had to admit his dad was right, a broom was better any day. A few minutes later the plane had leveled out, and Harry somewhat loosened his grip on his chair. He looked over to see his father was somewhat pale, and still grasping his mother's hand tight.

Lily herself looked ready to start laughing at James for being such a baby, but kept her mouth tightly shut.

He checked his new watch that he had received for his birthday to check the time. Noon had just passed, and they would be arriving in America in nine hours or so, as the flight attendants had said.

Until then, Harry decided to follow the example his siblings had taken, by switching on one of the offered movies and kicking back and relaxing.

(9 Hours Later)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please make sure your belt is buckled, as we will be reaching our destination in the next few minutes. Please be sure to turn off all electrical devices and fold up your table trays. Thank you for flying United, we hope you had a pleasant flight. Enjoy the rest of your evening," One of the stewardesses spoke over the loud speaker.

Harry hastily rebuckled his belt tight and grasped at the arms of the chairs. He had experienced the lift off, and flight, and now came the landing.

Once again James had attached his hand to his wife's and shut his eyes tight, he hated landing. Landing in an airplane was not like the smooth free experience of landing off a broomstick, not like it at all.

Harry suddenly felt the plane go into a slow descend. A few minutes later they hit the ground with a great bump, it took all Harry's self control to not scream out loud, unfortunately James did not have such control, and screamed like a banshee, causing several heads to turn.

The rockiness lasted only a few more moments before they were smoothly riding up to their gate and parking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived at our destination, if you will please take all your belongings and walk off the plane in an orderly fashion, once again thank you for flying United, and have a pleasant night" the perky stewardess spoke into the speaker.

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt, and followed Brandon and Isabelle over to his parents.

Lily was trying to pry her hand away from James, who looked positively frightened out of his skin.

"Are you alright, dad?" Brandon asked, with an amused smile.

"Yeah… yeah, just fine..."

"Well, then, how about we go, it's getting late, and I am exhausted." Lily said, stifling a yawn successfully.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." James said, looking quite glad to be getting off the muggle flying contraption.

Harry followed his family off of the plane, and out into the American airport. Even though it was somewhat late (nine o'clock), the airport was as busy as ever, and many people were bustling around, but this time Harry was too tired to really care.

He walked out of the airport into the warm breezy summer air of South Carolina, and followed his family around a bend, where James started looking around the ground.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, curious.

"Looking for something to transform," James said, picking up a woodchip.

"Into wha-"

He was interrupted by James mumbling some words and flailing his wand about, until -poof-, right before them stood a mini van of quite good quality.

James smiled smugly.

"Show off" Lily muttered, while she climbed into the front seat.

Harry followed Isabelle and Brandon into the middle row, and buckled up (he may not know the rules to an airplane, but he had definitely been in a few cars before, even one that flew and could be invisible).

They rode silently for about an hour, (they were too tired to speak) until out of the blue James stopped the car.

"We're here," he called.

Harry looked up and saw, to his amazement, quite a spectacular house. It was a light green, two story house that had a homey feel to it.

"Whoa" Brandon exclaimed.

They all seemed to agree with that statement, and hurriedly left the car heading for the door.

"Where exactly are we honey?" Lily asked James.

"I'm not sure. Dumbledore gave me the directions, said it would be safe. He also said that there aren't too many muggles around, and there is quite a distance in-between this house and it's neighbors, so it should be fine to do magic." James rambled on.

"Well, I definitely could get used to this" she said, and followed her kids up to the front door.

They all spent the next half an hour exploring every nook and cranny of the house, before they sunk into their beds and fell asleep, exhausted and suffering from jetlag.

Day One in Paradise:

The following morning Brandon was the first up, he had always been an early riser (a trait he got from his mother). He walked out of the room leaving his brother sound asleep in his bed (Harry and him had to share a room, while Isabelle got her own but he didn't mind).

He walked down the stairwell and walked through the door, which he had discovered last night, that led to the kitchen.

He walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door, only to find that there was nothing in it yet. They would need to go shopping for some food before they all starved.

Scratching food off his list, he sat down on the stool that was placed at the island counter top in the middle of the fairly large room, and drummed his fingers against the shiny overlay.

He was sitting lost in thought, thinking about what had been on his mind for days now. This being none other than the huge shock of finding out his brother was alive. He had always wanted a brother, younger or older; it did not matter to him. When he found out from his parents that he did have a brother and that he was dead, it somewhat devastated him, but now he had a chance to get to know his brother again, he just didn't know how to approach him. From what he had been told from his parents, Harry's friends, and the display at the Dursley's yesterday, Harry had had a hard life. What did he have to talk to him about other than Quidditch? While that was a tasteful subject, that wasn't what he wanted his relationship with his brother to be based on.

Speaking of brothers, his just walked through the door; Harry stumbled tiredly into the room, rubbing his eyes from sleep. He looked up and saw Brandon already awake and sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Harry asked awkwardly. Despite the fact that he was in a way the new addition to his family, he still felt that he was the one who needed to look after them, not the other way around. He was his sibling's older brother, even if only by a year.

Shaken from his thoughts Brandon replied, "Yeah. I was absolutely knackered from yesterday."

"Yeah, tell me about it. So, where is everyone else?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Still asleep, I'm afraid," Brandon replied, running his hand through his dark red locks, not having anything better to do with them.

There was silence that seemed to last forever, only broken by the door swinging open once more, admitting Lily.

Lily walked through the door to see her two sons standing awkwardly around the island table.

"Good Afternoon," Lily said, realizing that it was no longer morning.

"Morning," was their mumbled responses.

"Well, how bout some breakfast?" Lily asked them.

"There's no food," Brandon told his mum.

"Oh. Well then, I guess we'll need to go out. I'll go wake the others, they have been sleeping for far too long." Lily said.

"Can't we just magic the food up?" Harry asked.

"We can't use magic, for protection purposes. Plus, it's more adventurous to do it the muggle way." Lily said with a smile.

"I guess..." Harry muttered, remembering all those times in the past that he had cooked. None were very adventurous, just annoying.

Lily noticed that everyone seemed a little uncomfortable, but didn't press on it any further; it would take some time before things settled down and no situation this fragile should be rushed.

**A.N. ANNOUNCEMENT: TIME WILL TELL is back up after its initial deletion so if any of you reviewers and readers who have been wondering what happened there it is back up and there should be a new chapter up (chapter 26) I would really appreciate some reviews (preferably long) for it as it lost a great deal of them. **

**Okay well I would write the rest of the vacation in this chapter but I decided that I really wanted to get it out since I have not updated for a while because of being sick and having trouble with the chapter, exams and having a new painting due. Tip never ever write a vacation chapter in the middle of the war there are to many things to take in consideration etc. well the next bit will hopefully be out at the end of the week fingers crossed. **

**Please leave a nice long review. **

**PS. This chapter has not been betaed yet but when it has thanks to Pontas Metallika for all her hard work.**

**Cheers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


	34. Chapter 34: Paradise?

As soon as the rest of the house was woken up, they all headed out for a grocery shop adventure.

James- who was driving- drove into the car park of a grocery shop called Piggly Wiggly.

Harry wondered why the hell someone would name a grocery shop Piggly Wiggly; Safeway's made sense but Piggly Wiggly?

Hesitantly he got out of the car and followed his family inside. Looking around he saw food stacked feet off the ground all around him. He hadn't been to the grocery store in forever, he aunt used to make him go but since he started Hogwarts he rarely went.

"Brandon, go grab a trolley," Lily asked as she went to go compare the bread prices.

Harry toddled along behind his parents, who wandered through the aisles looking for various items. Brandon came back with a trolley, he also seemed to have added his own list of items to it including tons of sweets and cookies.

"Sweets" James jumped up and down, looking to be quite the lunatic.

"James calm down. Brandon how many nights do you think we are going to be here for? Really?" Lily asked her son indicating the amount of food he had put in the trolley.

"Well you said a week, and I figure we'll have to come back before then," Brandon answered not catching her sarcastic ness.

"Well go on then" Lily sighed.

"YES" the twins shouted before running off in opposite directions to get more delectable goodies.

Harry looked around wondering what to do.

"Well go on Harry. Go pick something out," James said encouraging his son to partake in their normal shopping experience.

"Okay," Harry said before heading off as well looking for something to satisfy his taste.

He knew he would find no chocolate frogs or pumpkin pasties, but he was sure there was something that he would enjoy. Looking through the aisles he found himself called to the candy aisle. He picked up a packet of what the label called "Jelly Bellies" looking in through the plastic he saw a sweet that greatly resembled Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans though they looked a little more appetizing. He decided that he would try them out, nothing else struck his fancy anyways.

He came back to his parents and the trolley and held up his choice.

"Good choice Harry, but where's the rest of your stuff?" James asked his son.

"Other stuff?"

"Yes, you see the whole point of shopping together is that whenever we do we all get a say with what goes in the trolley that's usually why your mum does the shopping alone but you can get whatever you like," James said remembering how full their trolley's had been in the past.

"Oh well I'll remember that but I am good with just this actually," Harry said, he never was too fussed about food like Ron or Sirius.

"okay then if your sure," James said, he had realized by now that Harry wasn't exactly like his other children because he just didn't know how to be. He had grown up without the option of getting what he wanted, without the love a child should, but James was going to make sure that now that they were back together Harry would get everything and more that he deserved.

A while and many grocery bags later and the family were heading back to the Van with all their goodies.

They settled in the car, and James started the engine to drive them back to the house. They decided to skip breakfast and go right to lunch, after all it was almost three and they were starving.

They spent half an hour once they returned bringing in the food and putting it in the cupboards.

Lily decided to have a Barbie, and the rest all heartily agreed. So half an hour later Lily and Harry –who volunteered to help- were cooking on the grill on the deck out back.

Isabelle, Brandon, and James set up the plates on the table out back, they would help with the food as well but the twins had never made a meal and James could not be trusted with fire.

Lily and Harry were cooking side by side, talking about petty topics like the scenery, until lily brought up the interesting topic of Ginny.

"So how much do you like this Ginny?" Lily said with a smile on her face, she knew the answer but wanted to see her son admit it.

Harry blushed a dark red, it was uncomfortable to discuss his love life with his mother so he quickly tried to change topics, "So nice weather we're having"

"You don't get off that easily. Come on you can tell me, I won't tell anyone," Lily said with puppy dog eyes, something over time she learned could get her just about anything.

"Well first off the puppy dog eyes don't work I've pulled that act on more then one occasion so I won't fall victim that easily. Secondly, I think you know the answer so there is no need to tell you" Harry said with a smile on his own face, his red cheeks go to there normal color once more.

"No fair, I can tell you that I love your father, so you can tell me come on"

"Well I hope you love dad because it would be a problem if you didn't" Harry said. He enjoyed talking with his mother; she seemed so joyful and talked with a voice of someone quite young. Around her, he didn't feel like she was his superior or anything, which he liked.

They kept up their chat until the food was all cooked and ready to be eaten.

The group sat around the table on the deck and dug into their scrumptious lunch. Silence was the only noise available at the table, and it was becoming uncomfortable for each of the potters.

Nobody wanted the silence they just didn't know how to overpower it. So they stiffly ate through their lunch that was until…

James let off the biggest burp that they had ever heard, Harry even thought he heard the windows rattle in their place.

"JAMES POTTER THAT IS POSITIVELY THE MOST DISGUS-"lily's scolding was cut short by the sound of heavy laughter from Harry and the twins.

Soon enough they were all laughing over their half eaten meals, while it was quite a vile way to break the ice, break the ice it did for the time being.

After finishing their late lunch, they decided to go explore the area. Just behind the house was a path that leads down straight on to their own private beach. They had no idea were in fact they were on the coast of south Carolina but they did know that they would be thanking Albus for the opportunity to stay there.

They decided to walk along the coast.

Harry, Isabelle, and Brandon walked next to each other a few yards ahead of lily and James; they seemed to be wrapped in a conversation.

The two of them walked hand in hand, the sand squishing in-between their toes. They were blissfully happy, they had each other, and they had their family, what could be better than this.

They walked along chatting about nothing at all, and merely just enjoying each others company.

As the tide got higher, and the skies started to lose its pinky orange-ness that was being replaced with a dark purple sky, they decided it was time to head back to the house.

When they arrived, they were dead exhausted. While jetlag was almost done with them it wasn't finished yet and they all headed up to bed.

"Night mummy, daddy," Isabelle announced kissing the cheeks of her parents and then heading up the stairs.

"Night mum, night dad," Brandon said hugging his mum and shaking his fathers hand before he too headed up to bed.

"Erm, night," Harry said awkwardly. He himself did not understand why he was so awkward around them all. They had spent the day together, and in his mind acted the way a real family would but he couldn't get past the fact that he barely knew them, and he hated himself for that because he wanted nothing more then to get over it.

"Night son," James said with a smile of understanding. Lily smiled as well and pulled Harry into a quick hug.

Harry returned the hug and smile and dragged his feet up the stairs falling to sleep almost instantly.

The following morning, day two of their family vacation, Harry woke with a start.

He had had a horrible nightmare. It made him sick to his stomach and for a second he thought he would puke, but he managed to get himself under control though the images were left with him.

He, in his dream, had seen every member of his family put down like a dog by Voldemort while he had seen dreams like this occur in the past – though involving different people – none of them hurt as much as that one.

He had realized with horror that before this ended that might very well happen to them all. But no he wouldn't let it he would keep them safe he had to, it wasn't there fight… it was his.

Harry left his room, glad to see that he woken no one of their slumber. He headed out the door and onto the deck hoping that the sea air would calm him down. He was beginning to like the peacefulness of the beach. It seemed that here nothing could go wrong and everything could be solved by simple walking along the sandy white beaches and letting the wind carry away your problems.

After about an hour little calmness had claimed him the dream had just been so real and vivid it stuck in his mind like glue. He looked into the sea beyond and figured that it was probably around nine o'clock judging by the heat of the area and the fact that there were many boats sailing off in the distance.

He heard rather then saw somebody come onto the deck through the door he had used earlier; turning his head he could see it was his father.

"Hey," Harry said casually. Seeing his father calmed him more then the sea air had, seeing that his family was alive and in the flesh kept him sane he was sure of that.

"You okay" James said worried as to his son's early rise and pale complexion.

"Yep," Harry answered he didn't want to burden anyone with those dreadful nightmares, and now that he saw proof that his family was alive he wasn't quite so panicky.

"Okay then" James answered.

A silence passed between them so Harry decided to try speaking, "So…"

"So… you're really good at quidditch" James answered before he flinched in stupidity he had no idea what to talk with his son about.

"Thanks, so are you"

"Thanks"

"Erm… should we wake the others up"

"Yeah… sure… lets go," James replied feeling the awkwardness just as much as Harry.

An half an hour later the crew was up and dressed. Lily headed into the kitchen to start breakfast, Harry followed her in.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No thank you, I'll manage. You need a break from cooking why don't you go hang out with izzy and Brandon.

"Okay are you sure?"

"Yeah. Kids shouldn't be working all the time"

Harry smiled at his mother and then left to go find his brother and sister. As he left his dad entered.

Lily and James stood in the kitchen, for some reason lily got the feeling that James was distressed.

"What's wrong honey?"

James sighed, "I… well… I can't even have a simple conversation with Harry without everything being all awkward and its just so… frustrating," he admitted.

"James, you need to realize how difficult of a situation we are all in. yes he is our son but we are practically strangers to each other. Of course there is going to be awkwardness for a while at least. Not to mention that Harry is sixteen and already naturally independent and suddenly finding himself with a family… he isn't used to it," Lily spoke wisely.

"I know it is just… why couldn't we have discovered sooner? Why did we leave in the first place?"

Lily gave her husband a hug, it was the only way she could think of telling him that she felt the same.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Harry was standing outside the door; he had come back after he was unable to find Isabelle or Brandon.

He vowed right then and there to show his dad that they were okay, and to try his very best to get over the awkward barrier.

He waited a moment before he got up the courage to come back in the kitchen, a smile on his face.

"So shall we eat then?" lily said, pretending the previous conversation never occurred.

Both James and Harry looked at one another and nodded with hunger.

They ate outside again today, it was to marvelous not to try and spend every spare moment in the sunny scenery.

"Ahem, so do you all want to spend the day at the beach today?" Lily asked midway through breakfast.

They all nodded eagerly, even Harry who had never, apart from last night, been to a beach he was excited.

Soon enough they all were heading down the path towards the beach behind the house, the white sands sat just waiting for their feet to step through, and the blue waters looked most inviting.

The tide was just beginning to go out, giving them a good portion of the day before it became to high to use the sandy beach.

Lily and Isabelle went to lay their towels down prim and neat, smoothing out the wrinkles and dusting off the sand that had already managed to attach itself to them. However, James and Brandon chucked their towels on the sand and rushed at the ocean and its huge waves.

Harry stood awkwardly by his mother and sister, unsure were to go. He laid his towel down and decided he would wait for an invitation from one of the two groups.

"OY HARRY GET YOUR ARSE IN THE WATER," James yelled splashing about with Brandon.

"LANGUAGE POTTER," Lily yelled back at him.

"What was that?" James asked coming out of the water, dripping wet with a huge grin on his face.

He came to stand next to his wife, whom was laying on her towel, and shook his wet messy mop of hair, letting water droplets fly in every direction.

"James, I am getting all wet. Stop!" Lily said, trying to shield herself from the unwanted water.

"Your not wet… yet"

"What"

Before she could protest, James picked up his wife and ran at the water, tossing her in.

Lily screamed but to no avail she to was now wet from head to toe.

Harry, Isabelle, and Brandon laughed hysterically before they joined their parents in the water.

They all splashed about for a while, before the playful friendly splashing became an all out splashing war.

It was at that moment that Harry falsely placed his feet and went under, water had filled his mouth and he kicked his legs which seemed to have twisted around a water plant but it wasn't helping and his head was starting to feel dizzy.

He himself was not an entirely strong swimmer, sure he had completed his task in the triwizard tournament, but he had gillyweed then, which had given him the characteristics of a water creature aiding him with his swimming. But he had never had the need to learn how to swim before now, as the Dursley's hardly took him anywhere in public unless they absolutely had to.

Now he found himself wishing that he knew how to swim, as he was sure it would help his situation. His arms were beginning to get heavy, and his eyes stung from the salty water but were beginning to close.

It couldn't be his end could it? This wasn't supposed to be his death, he was supposed to die facing his worse enemy and from the dark arts not from simply water.

As he began to give up any chance of reaching the surface, something grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the surface. As they broke through to the top, Harry felt the sea air whip across his face, as he coughed up the half an ocean of water he seemed to have swallowed.

The arms carried him back to the beach and set him down on the sand, were he turned on his side and coughed up more of the salty water, getting it out of his system.

"Harry are you alright?" a voice he thought was his fathers ask him.

He coughed some more and weakly nodded. He felt a hand on his back rubbing small circles, calming him and letting him gain back his energy.

"t-thanks" he gasped, when he was finally able to get air to his lungs again.

"No problem," James said.

Harry realized it was he, his father, who had grabbed him.

"You gave us all quite a scare," Brandon chimed in.

"Sorry, I'm not the best of swimmers," Harry mumbled embarrassed.

"Don't worry its okay. How about we stick to the beach for a while and later this week we can teach you how to swim Harry I am sure you will grasp it quick enough," Lily said gaining back her skin color; for a second there she thought she lost her baby for a second time.

"Sure"

"Who wants to toss the Frisbee?" James asked.

"Frisbee?" Harry said unfamiliar with whatever it was.

"Yeah, come on its easy," Isabelle said

"If you say so"

Soon enough they were all tossing the Frisbee around in no particular order and with no particular rules they were just having a blast.

Laughing as James kept trying to save the Frisbee from falling by making spectacular dives, he missed the Frisbee every time but it was still amusing and entertaining.

Harry found as they played that he really enjoyed their company. The company of a family he could call his own had never really been an option until now, and Harry never wanted to go back to those days.

After an hour or so they stopped to rest, well the adults did. The kids went to play in the sand.

"Hey guys I got an idea," Isabelle said a grin that was just like her fathers resting on her face.

"What's that izzy?" Brandon asked used to his sister's wacky plans.

"I say that we bury mum and dad."

Now they were all sporting the James-Potter-troublemaker-grin, "excellent" they recited in unison.

They set to work, packing the sand in and around their sleeping parents. They made sure to add a few layers of dry and wet sand to keep it holding strong. When they were finished it was definitely a sight.

James had become a mermaid, complete with a tail and sea shells. Lily had become a seahorse complete with some decorative touches.

The three laughed among themselves before moving closer to the water to build a sand castle with the wetter, harder sand.

It was not soon after that they heard the distinct calls of their parents, "POTTERS"

They covered up their smiles and put on innocent looks, that to anyone that didn't know them any better would call them 'little angels of the best kind', but to their parents well that was a different story.

"Yes" they replied in unison.

"Do you think you might help us out a little?" James asked, knowing this was his kids work.

"Why aren't you capable?" Brandon asked.

"Why you little-"James was cut short by Harry stepping forward and stuffing some sand in his fathers open mouth.

They all laughed, and James tried desperately to get the grainy substance out of his mouth.

Eventually James and lily had wormed their way out of their burial plots and proceeded to chase their children along the beach. They only stopped when they ran out of breath and were on the brink of exhaustion.

The sun was starting to set, and they decided to head back to the house.

They took turns with the shower; Harry went second, after lily, who needed to get dinner started.

After all that time spent in the scorching sun and sandy beaches, he found the shower quite refreshing. All in all he figured that today was the start of a new step to be taken with his family. He felt that they were finally getting somewhere with the exception of a few mishaps in the day they almost seemed like a regular family instead of one that was separated fifteen years previous.

Harry looked into the mirror, and saw that his usually quite pale face was in fact quite red. This could only mean one thing… sunburn. His face felt tight and itchy and when he touched it he felt it sting.

He decided he would ask his mother if she had anything to help it after dinner.

They ate dinner on their laps in the living room that night. They ate shrimp and other foods that they had purchased the previous day in relative silence.

When they were finished, Harry decided to ask lily about the sunburn.

"Erm… mum do you have anything to help this sunburn"

"Well of course I do, you can't be as pale as me and not know how to treat sun burn," Lily said.

She waved her wand in Harry's general direction and Harry felt instant relief travel through his back and face.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said smiling back at her son who was just as tall as she was and still growing.

They sat and talked and out of the blue the topic of pranks and trouble-making in general appeared.

"It was at the beginning of our fifth year and, Sirius, Remus and I snuck into the Slytherin boys dormitory and soaked his bed and himself in olive oil, it was quite funny to see his shiny greasy form the next morning at breakfast," James said with a smile as he remembered the past fondly.

"Why did you use olive oil?" Isabelle asked unfamiliar with the marauders reasons of pranking Severus Snape.

"Well we figured it would make it easier for him to get ready in the morning if he didn't have to do anything with his hair not that he does anyways"

They all laughed loudly at their fathers antics before lily chimed in.

"I remember when we were in sixth year; I levitated your father and his mattress out onto the black lake in the middle of the night. Eventually he fell off administering loud girly screams to most of Hogwarts population at the time"

"That was you? I thought it was Snape."

Lily nodded her head, confirming it was her who had committed the prank.

They all broke down once more into hysterics at James awed face; he had always thought that was a great prank.

"Well I am sure we weren't the only ones to play pranks anybody wants to fess up to what they've done?" James asked his children, his eyebrows rose knowing that as they were his children they must have committed a prank once in a while.

"Well a few weeks back I rubbed glue across my English teacher's floor, and she got stuck on it for a good few minutes," Isabelle admitted proudly.

"That's nothing, about a month or so ago me and a few of the guys played hookie and-"Brandon stopped there at the look on his mothers face, you know the one. It was the glare that only a mother could give.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"What about you Harry, what have you gotten up to at Hogwarts?" James asked curiously.

"Well, um second year me and Ron flew Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia to Hogwarts and crashed it into the Whomping Willow."

"Wicked!" Brandon exclaimed.

Harry smiled and continued, "Then later that year Ron, Hermione, and I brewed the polyjuice potion in the moaning myrtles bathroom, so that we could get into the Slytherin common room. And to get some of the ingredients we had to set off some fireworks in Potions class to get them"

"Genius!" Isabelle put in.

"Then a year later, I… well I accidentally blew up Aunt Marge"

"That's my boy!" James said before bursting off in laughter at what an amusing situation that must have been.

They laughed and talked for hours later, before they slowly dropped off one by one exhausted from their eventful day.

The day after, was spent similarly to the previous one. The group headed to the beach where they decided to teach Harry how to swim.

Harry had grasped the concept quite quickly after they set to the task and was soon swimming quite well through the salty ocean water.

They headed back to the house later that night and after dinner headed off to bed, but James called Brandon and Harry back.

"Hey how bout's us guys pull a prank?" James said eager to use his marauder skills once again.

"On whom?" Brandon asked.

"Well who are the only people in the house that aren't present?" James said with a grin.

"Mum, and izzy but- oh" Brandon said finally getting the message and a grin spread on his face too.

"count me in," Harry said, he didn't really want to prank his new found family just yet but if it meant that he was going to be included in a father son activity that would make his dad happy than what harm could it do.

They proceeded to plan out their prank. Harry posed that they just make it a small one so that the girls wouldn't be totally ticked off with them the following morning.

The others agreed and soon they had successfully pulled their prank now they just needed to wait till morning for it to play out.

The following morning, Harry, Brandon, and James woke to the high pitched screams of Isabelle and lily.

"JAMES POTTER I AM GOING TO BLOODY CASTRATE YOU"

"LANGUAGE LILY"

"AARRGH"

it won't be said what actually played out that morning, but it is safe to say the girls were none to happy and were already planning their revenge.

For the rest of the day they spent relatively in silence, the girls had long since forgiven the boys but they had also yet to tell them. They didn't want the boys to think they gave in and let them win no they would wait until their revenge was in motion before they talked to them again.

The following morning, Lily and Isabelle awoke to the screams of Harry, Brandon, and James.

"LILY WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?"

"I JUST REDECORATED"

"REDECORATED MY ARSE COSMETICS BELONG ON A GIRL NOT A GUY"

" LANGUAGE POTTER AND YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO ME"

"AARRGH"

After the boys managed to rid themselves of the make up the girls had installed on their faces the five of them left to go and take a boat ride and see the dolphins.

It took them all about twenty minutes to get into the open sea and another fifteen before they spotted any dolphins.

The instructor, a muggle, had lived on the land for over fifty years and had been sailing since he was just a wee little lad.

He let each of them have a turn steering the boat, the only glitch was that when Brandon got a hold of the wheel he gave it one almighty swing successfully turning the boat on a sharp 45 degree angle, causing everyone to hang on to something.

The instructor looked half way between giving a yell of joy or a yell of anger, and soon after their boat trip ended as did their day out.

They ate dinner at one of the local restaurants that night and talked about their day and other topics that came up. It was safe to say that so far this week had been really good for them, it taught them how to act as a whole family again, and each one of them was incredibly glad that they had the opportunity.

There were only two days left to their family vacation. TWO DAYS! They felt like they had been there TWO MINUTES.

They all agreed to spend the last two days quietly (or not so quietly) at the beach.

The morning of their sixth day in paradise Harry awoke his scar had given a weak twinge. He shrugged it off though; it was not like he had any vision or nightmare in fact for once his dream was half pleasant.

He had been flashing back over his holiday, to different events like the boat ride the previous day and that first day at the beach. To him it was a nice change from his regular nightmares.

He disregarded the random twinge for now, it twinged often now a day's with Voldemort back. He did not want to ruin the ending days of his holiday over a silly little twinge, because that would surely happen if he told anyone.

He kicked back the sheets and got ready for the beach.

At about noon that day the five of them were back in the water, splashing and laughing about.

That was when Harry decided to swim back to shore after he had started to develop a headache, but as he turned around he saw something he hoped was only a nightmare… Death eaters.

Lily and James seemed to notice their son's stone-faced appearance because they two turned back to face the sandy beaches.

Death eaters were on either side of them, they had yet to notice them though.

Isabelle and Brandon soon caught on that something was up and stopped their splashing as well.

James put one finger to his lips motioning for them to be quiet, they didn't need telling twice.

Ever so slowly they paddled back to shore and towards their things. They had brought their wands along by habit though they were glad they had them on them.

As they ran for their wands, the death eaters seemed to have spotted them as they were now running down the beach their wands raised.

"Listen we need to get out of here, lily start working on a portkey or something, Harry, izzy, Brandon help me guard her."

The death eaters were approaching at a grand speed and the curses started flying from everyone's wand.

"STUPEFY!" Harry screamed out at one of the death eaters, whom was caught unaware and fell on his face.

"AAAAAAArgh," Isabelle screamed as a stray cutting hex hit her leg.

'_Izzy' _were Brandon's and Harry's thoughts, they rushed to their sister's aide defending her and themselves.

James shot curse after curse at the impending force of Death Eaters. He was glad that despite him living as a muggle for fifteen or so years he still had a good fight in him. Those death eaters wouldn't be leaving today with what they wanted he would make sure of that.

"Potter's Grab hold quickly!" Lily yelled out.

Harry and Brandon practically dragged Isabelle over to the makeshift portkey (a bucket).

James shifted towards the portkey fighting as he went. When five fingers were touching the buckets silver handle, they all felt the familiar pull behind their navels and they were carried off, away from the danger and their previous paradise.

Harry and the others landed with a harsh thud to the ground. Harry looked around and saw that he was in fact in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

He heard a scream and looked up to see The Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks enjoying their lunch; Mrs. Weasley was the one who had screamed.

The group looked at them all with confused faces; they weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow.

"Death eaters," James supplied.

Now that they were out of harms way, Lily turned her attention to her daughter whom she had seen struck with the cutting hex.

She went about stopping the blood flow, and patching it up the best she could.

Harry put his head against the wall, shut his eyes and sighed, '_why can't I ever just have a normal bloody vacation' _

"There can't have been we would have heard about it. There were wards up to protect the area, nobody even knew where you were with the exception of Dumbledore," Remus said, confused and worried.

As if on command, Dumbledore apparated into the kitchen.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked the potters.

They were all a little shook up and worse for the wear but for the most part fine. They let him know this by nodding their heads.

"Good"

"What the bloody hell happened? You said it was safe" James cried out.

"it was. I believe that Voldemort somehow got word of where you were. After the event at your old home I took precautions and told no one of your location."

"Well then how did he get there, and how did he get past the wards?"

"I can not say for certain how he knows but I believe we have once again underestimated Voldemort's ability."

Harry thought over all this information, and something clicked in his mind.

"Professor, this morning when I woke up my scar was stinging weakly"

"Why didn't you say anything?" James asked, somewhat hurt that h is son had not confided in him.

"Well it wasn't to do with any visions, and I didn't want everyone to become paranoid over a silly twinge."

"Harry what is it you dreamed of before that?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Well it wasn't a nightmare if that's what you're thinking. In fact for once it was pleasant, it was like memories of the past couple days and- oh my, Merlin he didn't…did he"

"I believe that he very well might have Harry," Dumbledore answered.

"Done what? What are you talking about?" James asked.

"It seems that last night, Voldemort probed his mind, and seemingly what he was in search for he found. This would be how he knew of your location, he saw it in Harry's mind through their connection and legilmency." Dumbledore explained, " it would seem that after last years mishaps Voldemort has learnt how to better control his emotions, that is why you didn't see the dream as any sort of threat, and more then likely why you felt the twinge.

"Harry have you been practicing your occlumency?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked down to the ground with shame and guilt, "No. not since the incident in Snape's office last year"

The rest of the potter's were confused as to what had happened last year, but now was not the place to ask.

"Well then mystery solved, a mind that is not protected by an occlumency shield is more flexible and is easier to access undetected. It is my inclination that Voldemort probed his mind for the location and was able to pinpoint it through the images he saw, the same ones that you saw in your dreams. As for how he got through the wards there I am not sure, the only thing I can think of is that since the beginning of the summer he has strengthened a great deal, Professor Snape already has informed me that he has gained new recruits and is expecting more to turn up before long," Dumbledore finished with.

Harry had turned quite pale, and couldn't think straight. It was his fault, he almost cost his family their lives again all because of his careless stupidity.

Sirius looked over at Harry he could see his troubles clearly; the boy wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Harry you weren't to know. It wasn't your fault," Sirius spoke.

Harry nodded in reply, though he wasn't agreeing with what Sirius said at all, he wasn't safe anywhere.

For a second time that day, somebody arrived via portkey, Moody.

"The house was destroyed though we managed to get your things out before hand," Moody said unshrinking the trunks that he had stowed in his pocket previously.

"And what of the death eaters, alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

"They disappeared shortly after, the potters left," Moody answered angrily.

"Were there any injuries?" Lily spoke up.

"A few muggles were struck down in the area, but nothing to fatal," Moody muttered.

Everyone looked down, in sadness and anger at the dark side.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "You all have had quite a trying day, why don't you head up and get some sleep you look exhausted"

She had spoken to the Potter's and it was true they all looked exhausted. They nodded in response.

"James, Lily their will be a meeting later tonight that I wish for you to attend," Dumbledore spoke his voice not showing his sadness at the fact that things had to be the way they were.

The potters headed towards the door, Harry in the lead.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and right up the stairs in silence. Not looking back at his family he walked through to his room and shut the door quietly, he didn't see the worried looks his family shared before they also went into their rooms.

While he was tired, Harry couldn't get to sleep. The thought that his family could have died and that muggles from the paradise village had perished, and how it had all been his fault. He sat on his bed berating himself for this very bout of guilt, until he eventually drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

Isabelle sat on her bed, in the room she was sharing with Hermione and Ginny. Wondering why her brother was so high up on Voldemort's hit list, there was no denying that that was why the death eaters showed up, but why?

Sure he ended his reign for 13 years but if she happened to be a dark lord – which she wasn't- she would wait to conquer her past enemies and focus on winning the war, unless… no Harry was no more important to the war then her or Brandon.

Brandon lay awake also, wondering why Harry was so important to the war, he unlike his sister, had already recognized that Harry was of great importance to the war. He had figured it out from only knowing his brother for a bout two weeks.

He like his mother had an ability to see emotions more clearly then others. He could easily tell that there was a heavy burden lain with Harry. He did not know of what it was but it stood out clear enough to define that his brother, before all of this was over, would go through hell. Heck he was already halfway there. And that revelation alone scared him too much too even think about.

**A.N. IMPORTANT: okay finally it is done. That is my longest chapter yet, and I know it took a while I apologize it was quite difficult at some bits to write. Well thanks for reading and please leave me a nice long review with somethings you liked, quotes, and whatever else. I worked my arse off on this chapter (and though it may not show since there are probably countless errors) I would really appreciate if I got some really nice long feedback in return. **

**Also REVIEWERS: I may have mentioned this before but if you could please state your opinion on the newest matter at hand I would be greatful. I need to know where I should stop this fic and start the next. Should I make it two really long stories (sixth and seventh year) or should I break into four stories (summer, sixth, summer, seventh) please tell me I am having trouble deciding. **

**All pranks that you didn't recognize from the books belong to me and my old class. The ones you recognize belong to J.K. **

**Time will tell I will update soon guys sry for the wait I was working on this one for a long time. **

**Just so everyone knows this chapter has not yet been betaed but when it has Give a mega fantastically big THANKS To Pontas Metallika because well she has to put up with my bad grammar and that is something tough to do, so please a round of applause.**

**Well once again please review.**

**Cheers**

**Petroleumjellydotone. **


End file.
